Doug
by lazarus73
Summary: Killed protecting his friends, Doug Ramsey was resurrected after several years. New powers, new friends, potential romance and the mother of all PTSD cases are the least of his problems. Takes place after Necrosha and Curse of the Mutants. Some movie-verse items included, because they are just too cool. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone, that's it for today," he said as he turned to the class. "Remember we will have a test next week on verbs and conjugations. If you need any help you can contact Dr Kitty here." He repeated the message in Polish, then Russian, Korean, and Cantonese. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the nickname the class had chosen for their teacher. He knew Dr McCoy would be livid - except Agent Brand got a kick out of it and thought it was sexy as hell. It never failed to amaze him how much the X-Men (and mutants in general) were welcomed in San Francisco. _How the times have changed…_ _I missed so many things. _He was interrupted from his musings by footsteps in the corridor outside. _Hmmm - female obviously. Long legs, someone light on their feet, athletic_...

"The class has left for the day, come in," he said as the sound of footsteps abated outside, before she had a chance to knock. For most people it would have been unnerving, but if it affected his visitor, she did not show it outwardly. Opening the door, in walked one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Despite all the changes they had gone through since they first met - or perhaps because of them - she still had an effect on him. She was dressed conservatively - for her anyway: a dark blue button-down blouse, a pencil-skirt that went below mid thigh, and strappy 3 inch heels. Her long violet hair was combed over one shoulder, but was otherwise unadorned. Doug glanced up from his class notes only briefly, fearing he would say or do something embarrassing if he looked at her for too long.

She leaned against the door frame, her arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles. He could feel her all but willing him to look at her. "I heard your offer to help Hank teach ESL went over well. I imagine it must be quite easy for you."

He chuckled, not looking up from the papers on his desk. "It is harder than you might think.," he responded, "I intuitively know a language, all its nuances and subtleties, but I still have to explain the reasons why. I needed to relearn all the rules of grammar. 'Because I said so' is not a good enough reason."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Tenses, conjugation, sentence diagramming, all the fun stuff I ignored when Kitty and I were writing code and getting kicked out of arcades. Scott's Medal means nothing here… When did you get back into town?"

"A few hours ago, Emma told me you were staying late for a study session. Do you really like being a teacher that much?"

"It's… different. I was never a front line fighter, so staying in the background and using my head was always my role. At least this way I get to be more than just a glorified archivist or a Babel fish, until we can figure out what to do with me."

Betsy arched an eyebrow at him, her only indication that she did not get the Doug Adams reference. "I understand the majority of students are somewhat older - is that difficult?"

"Many find it difficult to take me seriously at first - especially since I have no 'official' credentials. We only have so much pull in this city. A few phrases in their native language usually sets things right though. Of all the paths I saw my life taking, this was not one of them. It's really not that long ago that *I* was a student, and considered a weak link on the team. Now…" he paused, trying to articulate his feelings. "Anyway, I am glad I can help where I can, and anything to help bolster our relations with the community is good. Raising the island and moving there has made many nervous, and assuaging their fears is important."

"That sounds like Scott talking," she said with a touch of humor.

"I happen to agree with him - on this point." He stopped and turned to look at her closely, locking eyes with hers. "What do you want, Betsy?" When she did not respond, he continued "Its obvious you went out of your way to see me, but you are confused and unsure of yourself; you're afraid of something, and you don't like that," he said, then turned his attention back to the papers in his hand.

If she was unsettled by his observations, she did not show it outwardly. "I had heard you could read people better than ever, but I wasn't sure how true it was…" she responded, avoiding the subject. "I also understand your fighting skills have improved; one-on-one against Logan?"

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Miss Stavros asking Emma about it- she was pleading your case to be put on one of the field teams, or any assignment with her."

"Roulette talks too much - she always did. Can't you read my mind?" he asked, not looking from the papers in front of him.

"I would not invade your mind without your permission."

Doug only shrugged as he sorted through the pages on his desk. Taking that as an invitation, she closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out across the ether to find he was 'hazy.' His mind was like quicksilver - and she found his thoughts almost impossible to grasp. She re-focused her attention, moving around to stand in front of him. "Look at me, please," she asked. Sighing, he placed his class notes on the desk and turned to her. His blue eyes locked with her violet ones, and nothing was said for the next several moments. Finally, she shook her head, and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Sitting in one of the desks in front of him, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her temples.

"You aren't there," she said at last. He looked at her questioningly, but before he could ask for clarification, she continued: "I can sense your emotions, and I can feel your general presence, but you are almost impossible to read. You're like a dollop of mercury or water running through my hands."

"That's interesting," he said as he turned back to his notes. "You couldn't force your way in?"

"I doubt that even Charles or Emma could force their way in," she answered. "You knew. "

"I suspected. Most of 'the Risen' seem to be full of varying amounts psionic 'static.' One of Selene's 'gifts,' I guess. Not going to try your knife?"

"That's for combat Doug, or sparring sessions. I told you I do not attack old friends needlessly."

"Is that what I am then," he asked as he glanced at her briefly, " an old friend?"

Betsy sighed as he returned to the papers in front of him. He was not going to make this easy.

Doug paused, looking at her directly for several seconds. "I don't know if telepathy would make any of this any easier."

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"No, the static goes both ways, but it seemed fairly obvious what you were thinking," he said, returning his attention to the papers on his desk. After a moment he spoke, "in answer to your other question, yes - sort of."

"Did he go easy on you, was he testing you, perhaps?," she asked, leaning forward, her voice almost… hopeful. Over what he had no idea.

"When have you ever known Logan to go easy on anyone?" he asked, rubbing his jaw. Even though his question was derisive, Betsy Braddock could not refute it. Logan did not believe in coddling anyone, and his training methods were aggressive to say the least. Logan may have been a trained combat soldier and an assassin, but he took his mentorship role seriously and was rarely surprised by anyone - Doug had been one of those surprises. Just thinking about their sparring session made Doug's jaw ache. It was ridiculous of course, he had been mostly healed in medical - broken bones had knit and wounds fully closed. The scars were faint, but they still itched, and thinking about it gave him twinges of phantom pain. Realizing he was not going to get any more work done, Doug packed up his things and turned his attention fully to Betsy. "Sorry if I've been rude, it's been an adjustment."

"What has?" She asked, lacing her fingers together on the desk.

"This, all of this," he replied. "When we first met you were a retired British supermodel, and I couldn't throw a punch to save my life. I always felt like the weakest member of the team," he continued, "and got my ass handed to me more than once. I was conveniently excluded from training sessions, or just told not to show up. But third class was still a family - we spent Saturday nights at the mansion watching 'Magnum PI' reruns with 'berto, and I was helping Illyana with Algebra…"

"You feel culture shock Doug, like a man out of time?"

"That's putting it mildly. So many things are different, and times have changed without me in just a few short years. 'Berto ran the hellfire club; Sam was like an X-Cop in Europe; Xi'an finally came out (no surprise there); Dani lost her powers, but kept the winged horse; Amara is still wary around me; Kitty was a bartender in Wrigleyville; Illyana's a totally different woman. And Rahne…" He paused. "About the only thing that hasn't changed is that my best friend is a sentient electronic virus from outer space."

"On the other side of things, Jim was a lot shorter when he wore that god-awful Massachusetts jumpsuit, Emma has supposedly 'reformed', and most of the other hellions are like me. It's almost like we're back in High School again."

"Speaking of which, I understand you have some past history with Emma's former students, especially Miss Stavros."

"Yeah," he said, becoming visibly uncomfortable, "you could say that. Our teams were like super-powered prep school rivals… you remember. Roulette's not as arrogant as she was, or maybe she's just better at hiding it - dunno, don't care. I don't want to spend any more time around her then I have to."

"According to Emma, and from what I saw, I happen to agree. The young lady does not feel the same way."

"That's nice. She's a user, a street thug from Jersey, putting on airs. Hiding her Atlantic City roots behind a fake veneer of elegance and class - a mini-Emma at her worst without the blue-blood breeding." He sighed. "Sorry, she's not my favorite person. I am still trying to get my bearings, to catch up on all the years I missed. She's always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Always, Doug?" She asked. "Weren't you a classmate of hers once?"

"Only because 'Manny,'" he said with disgust, "manipulated Magnus into turning all of us over to Miss Frost's tender mercies."

"Don't push all of your anger towards Empath on to Jennifer," she cautioned "I am certain that there was more to your 'relationship' than that."

"My conflict with Jennifer Stavros is based entirely upon her own behavior. And, as far as Manuel de la Rocha is concerned - he can rot in that cell... I am just glad he can't get in my head anymore."

"I never knew you had such a hatred for him, Doug."

He sighed. "That's the problem, there's a great deal no one knows about me - no one's bothered to ask. Everyone's got their own little box for me, and then they get pissed because I have the audacity to not live up to their preconceptions. Sorry - I don't mean to be so melodramatic. Anyway, my telepathic 'resistance' makes it impossible for new information to be imparted to me, like when you or the professor would teach everyone a new language. I have to learn all of it the hard way: reading transcripts, checking news files, good old- fashioned library research. We have gone through so much, mutants in general, I mean… Getting up to speed has been difficult."

"We are still the same people, Doug. All things change, friends come and go, loves are lost and found, and some of us have changed our looks… But we are still your friends, Doug. People still care about you."

"It's not that easy, Betsy. You went through some kind of dimensional, judgmental gateway - I remember seeing the chaos in Dallas on TV. I guess you were reborn or mind-switched or something, I was dead for years. I was shot to death at point blank range protecting... someone. Next thing I know I am crawling out of a coffin in New York. My old friends don't know how to treat me, and they're the only family I have. It's been years for them, only months for me. I have to crank the radio up at night or I try to decipher machinery noises, and I try to translate the wind whistling through the trees… It took me weeks to learn how to blink again, to shut out all of this extra data, just like you had to learn how to NOT hear everyone's thoughts. Now everyone is older, the mansion is in ruins, we are living on Asteroid M in San Francisco bay, and you're this hot Ninja babe," Betsy blushed at the compliment. "While I'm-"

"A hot undead zombie badass..."

Both turned their attention to the open door to see Jubilee, grinning wickedly and showing her fangs. She had forgone the bodysuit she normally wore, opting instead for some low-rise leather trousers with open patches on the thighs, and a thin crop-top. Accompanied, of course, by that canary yellow trench currently slung over her shoulder, and red mirrored sunglasses perched on her forehead.

"Isn't that kind of redundant - I thought YOU were the undead one?" Doug asked with a grin as she came into the room, her boots barely audible. Betsy noticed that his mood brightened immediately, and she could see his eyes had softened at seeing her. Apparently they had become close in the several weeks that she had been away. And she did not like that. The way Jubilee moved reminded Betsy of a great cat, seductive and scary all at once, and his eyes followed her every move.

"Undead, walking dead, it's all the same."

"And I'm not hot - just another bookworm."

"Oh I beg to differ, Brains…" She purred. Betsy could feel the girl's unnatural charm directed almost solely at Doug, but if it affected him, he did not show it.

"And I'm hardly a badass…"

She leaned over the desk, and set her coat down on the desk with an unnatural thump. Bending low, she gave him a clear view of her cleavage… "You, Brains " she said as she ran the tip of her index claw down the length of his nose, "are far too modest. You waded thru your whole team, remember? And MOST of us have seen how you and Wolvie went at it - Laura was very impressed, and she don't like nobody…" her voice trailed off. To Doug's credit he didn't blush, much.

"She liked Keller well enough…"

"That was a first crush, you know what those are like, dontcha, Brains? She is totally over him now. Hormones, arrogance, dark looks and the bad-boy attitude are sexy at first, but rich bad boys are total f*cktards-"

"That's quite enough, thank you Jubilee." Betsy interrupted frostily. Jubilee stood up and walked slowly behind the desk, tracing her hand across the back of Doug's shoulders as she did. Sitting on the corner next to his elbow, she turned to face the telepath. "Oh, Sorry Bets - so totally didn't see ya. How was Madripoor?"

"It hasn't sunk yet - what are you doing out alone?"

"Oh I'm a big girl Vamp now - I can stay out late and everything." She flashed a brilliant smile, her too-white teeth against blood red lips. "And I got a date with the Sexy Cerebellum here. Wolvie said its cool, and Scott is ok with it..." This time Doug DID blush as she reached over and ruffled his hair then rested her hand on his desk as she leaned in close. Betsy's eyes opened wide at that statement, but then narrowed as Jubilee again invaded his personal space. While women were still a mystery to him, Doug did not need to be able to read body language to know she was stunned, and jealous.

"It's no big deal, Jubes - I just got lucky-"

"Bullsh*t!" she said as she spun around to face him, punctuating each statement by gouging the desk with the tip of her index claw. "You don't take Logan on the mat, claws out, by just being lucky. Scott don't think so, Jim don't think so, and Logan sure as HELL don't think so." She opened her coat and pulled out two long knives in a curious looking leather harness. "These are from Jim and Box - not vi-vibra- "

"Vibranium."

"They ain't that funky vibro-metal, somethin' pretty strong though."

"Vibranium isn't metal ," Doug pointed out, "that's kinda the point."

"Shut it you, I knew that. Jim said you were good enough to get your own set o' blades, an' he said you need sparring practice, something about you being too reactive." She smiled again and winked at him.

Doug ran his fingers through his hair, staring down at the knives on the desk in front of him. "Never mind the fact that he could literally crush me to a pulp, I can't wear these openly," he objected. "Even San Fran's finest won't tolerate that," he said while gesturing towards the rig in front of him. They had to be at least 18 inches long - sharpened on the front edge and serrated on the back at the tip. A large fighting knife for a man James Proudstar's size, they were almost comically too big for Doug's considerably smaller, leaner frame.

"Wolvie and Cyke actually agreed on this one - Since you're back, you get to go armed. You ain't just a bookworm anymore, and we tend to attract trouble. There ain't many of us left. They fit under your shirt or jacket - I know how much you like that loose fit, over-sized crap. What is it with you X-boys and flannel?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"What is it with you X-girls and low rise leather?" he said as he gestured to her outfit.

"This? Dunno about the others, but I think they look good. These were Kitty's old pants when she went D-hoppin' - said they looked better on me anyway. Watcha think?" She stood and spun around slowly, making sure that Doug got a very good look. As she turned to face Betsy, she grinned wickedly.

"I think if those pants get any lower you might get arrested…" he was afraid to say what he really thought - that they were the some of the sexiest damn things he had ever seen on her.

"No worries there, Brains. The local five-oh love us, right Bets? You could carry a bazooka in the Mission district and they won't say jack. Now no moping, take off that cardigan and put on your knives. We gotta date - in case you forgot - and Laura's waiting…"

Betsy was stunned - asking two girls out at the same time was not something the old Doug would have done, especially Logan's 'twins.' He merely shrugged and stood up. He slipped off the thin cardigan - one of the few possessions he had left - and reached for the harness, when Jubilee slapped his hand. Looking at her questioningly, she merely grinned and tugged at his shirt. Rolling his eyes, he pulled that off as well, while she gave him an exaggerated up-down look. "Mmmm - don't you look just… yummy" she purred as she traced her finger tips down his slender frame. Several faint scars were visible, including three large irregular circles. Doug could see Betsy glaring at the Vampire in the corner of his eye. Sighing, he slipped the harness over his shoulders and tightened the straps. He could feel the hilts resting in his lower back comfortably, just above his belt line. _Betsy's angry, and Jubilee is really 'vamping' it up._ He chuckled at the thought as he slipped his shirt back on, and pondered the unreality of the situation. _What is she so pissed off about? It__'__s not like we're dating or anything. I just asked Jubes and… Laura… out… aw crap. _It occurred to Doug that he had, technically, asked Jubilee AND Laura out on a date. Surprisingly, they said yes. Even more surprisingly, Logan had not said no - just tried to beat him into submission. That sparring session and the smug looks he got after suddenly made a lot more sense.

Jubilee stepped back and gave Doug another, long, slow look. Even though she was very difficult to read, he knew she was 'scoping him out' as she would say. "Oh yes, definitely yummy, in a retro grunge way. What do you think, girlfriend?" She asked, turning to the doorway.

Laura Kinney, female clone of and pseudo-daughter to Wolverine was standing there. Whether her wardrobe was sparse or she just preferred a certain style of dress, she looked like she was about to head out on a strike mission. She wore a top that showed a thin, toned midriff, and low slung black pants were tucked into heavy, knee high boots with straps and buckles. Long, fingerless gloves that stretched almost to the elbow and the ever-present black velvet choker completed the outfit. "It is good he is suitably armed - we still have many enemies." She walked around, looking at him from all angles. Doug was starting to feel like he was some kind of doll on display, and not enjoying it. Finally, she stopped in front of him, and looked him up and down very slowly. When her eyes met his, he could see there was mischief in them - and something else, he thought. She reached over, and unfastened one of the top buttons on his shirt. "Much better."

"Now come on - we are sooo not gonna miss that new 'Ebony Slayer' movie, and Laura wants to go dancing after…" Grabbing him by the arms and using their unnatural strength, they pulled Doug out into the hallway. "Grab his bag will ya, Bets? And don't wait up," Jubilee called over her shoulder. Standing, the telepath walked over to the desk at the front of the makeshift classroom and picked up his messenger bag. It was worn, faded, and still had a patch on it from the school in New York, as well as a button from the Salem Academy on the strap - an odd combination considering his enmity for the school and Emma Frost. Confused, Betsy Braddock carried the bag and the sweater out into the hallway where she heard Jubilee's enthusiastic rambling as they walked out. Laura on one of Doug's arms, and Jubilee on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And here we are with chapter two. It should be pretty damn obvious I do not own any of the characters and I am not making any money, blah, blah, blah... Thanks to Enigma-Eggroll for betaing this. R&R please.  
_

"You let him out clubbing on a Friday night - are you out of your f*cking mind Scott?"

"I'll let that slide, but watch your tone… Doug is a big boy, Dani. He needs to get out more - you said it yourself. He's intelligent, resourceful, and level-headed. I have no right to tell him what he can or can't do, or who to spend his time with, and neither do you. You keep saying that you're not kids anymore. Are you saying that doesn't apply to Doug?"

"He's not ready! He doesn't have the experience - he's still a few years younger and-"

"I am not going to debate anyone's apparent 'age' with you - especially his. Doug can take care of himself, he's proven that. He's got Logan's approval, and Laura is going with them, if that makes you feel any better."

"Laura is hardly adequate protection - she's little more than a girl herself."

"I'll tell her you said that." Dani's only response was to growl in frustration. Scott sighed. He knew for a fact that Laura could bench at least 8 times her weight, slit throats almost better than Logan, and was a crack shot at 200 meters. Of course he couldn't explain just HOW he knew that - as that would mean admitting the existence of a black-ops team. "Are you upset because you think he's in danger, or because he doesn't need you to look after him? He's not Josh, you know." Dani had no response for that. Twice she opened her mouth to say something, only to stop. Josh Foley was still a delicate subject for both of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Or is this about Jubilee?"

Her eyes snapped open. "She's – it's not- "

Scott just shook his head. "Isn't it? Your animosity toward her isn't a secret. She's not a weapon or a monster, just a scared young woman trying very hard to deal with some drastic, life-altering changes, and very few are willing to give her a chance. I won't deny that she's dangerous, but then so are most of us. Does that mean we all have to stay locked away? Hidden in cages that say 'release only in time of war?' She's a vampire, that will never change, but she is still one of us. If Logan or I thought she were a danger, she'd still be in a holding cell."

BREAK

The movie promised to be funny, bloody, hammy, overly CGI'd and the most fun Doug had in a long time. Of course, it was the first movie he'd been to in years, and seeing it with two attractive young women (one with no idea of personal boundaries) helped. He knew that Jubilee and Laura were close, and they seemed to go almost everywhere together. When he had asked the young vampire out, he had no idea it would be a package deal, and that they both would agree so easily. It hadn't started out as a "date," he just wanted to go out with some new friends and have some fun, but now…

After a visit to the concession stand, where Jubilee teased "no popcorn for me Doug, I'll get a bite later," they filed into the old theater. Since it did not have the modern hi-tech sound and other theater trappings, everything was relatively inexpensive and the balcony section was deserted but for them. Jubilee shifted around in the seat, trying to get comfortable and as close to Doug as possible. When she found that the armrest could move, she wasted no time placing his soda between his feet, flipping it up and sliding closer to him. Since her coat was draped over the back of the chair, he could see that her top was almost too thin. Every line and curve were visible, and he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were clearly visible, and Doug avoided staring by focusing on the railing in front of him. Laura noticed how Jubilee got closer, and did the same.

"Douglas, may I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure Laura,." he said as he turned to her.

"We are on a date, why have you not initiated physical contact?" Doug felt his face start to heat up. He was trying to think of a suitable answer when Jubilee leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, what's the matter Brains?" He turned to look at her, any answer he might have had faded when he saw her eyes glowing as the lights came down in the theater. "We don't," she paused to wet her lips, "bite."

Doug coughed into his hand as he turned back toward Laura, mumbling "yeah, right" and hesitantly wrapped his left arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She slid her hip against his and placed the bag of popcorn on the seat directly between his legs. Her hand brushed across his lower abdomen before returning to her lap, and she sighed in what appeared to be contentment. "That is considerably more pleasant."

Not to be out done, Jubilee merely lifted his arm over her, mirroring her friend's position. "Oh yeah," she agreed, "much better."

BREAK

Betsy sat at a terminal in one of the recreation and multi-media rooms on the island. She had dropped his things off in Doug's spartan room, and was trying to view the security records for the last few weeks. She was curious to see what exactly had happened between Doug and Logan, and what had prompted the decision to give him more active combat training. While she was no novice on a computer, it did take her the better part of half an hour to wade through the sheer mass of files while learning the ins and outs of the complex networking system. She was just about to break down and ask Hank, or one of the others for help, when she found a file flagged 'training session' with medical reports attached to it. The medical files were sealed, and she would need someone in the science team to give her access to them, but the video was not. Fixing herself a cup of tea, she moved to a large couch and cued it up on the large flat panel screen in front of her. Reaching for her cup, she heard the tell-tale sound of $1600 designer stiletto heels. Turning, she saw Emma enter the room, holding a snifter of obscenely expensive napoleon brandy.

"I see you finally found it my dear. " she said as she leaned lazily against the door frame. "It is good to know that members of the senior staff are not complete novices with the facilities we have on the island." Betsy ignored the comment, recognizing it for what it was. Emma covered her insecurities and emotional scars by belittling others and asserting her superiority as the supreme telepath on the island. Normally Betsy would verbally spar with Emma, just on general principle, but her fingers were itching to pick up the remote and see exactly what happened between Logan and Doug. When she did not respond, Emma took a sip from the glass and grinned, "I think I shall join you - I do so enjoy watching Logan bested."

The video feed was a split frame recording, combining several camera angles of the training room floor together into a single view. The room was sparsely occupied that day, with Laura and Jubilee together in one frame. Jubilee was practicing tumbling and balance exercises on a high beam, wearing a simple black unitard with a plunging neckline. It appeared that she'd lost none of her gymnastic skill. Laura was barefoot, in a sports bra and yoga pants, and was hanging upside down from a high bar doing inverted sit ups. Another frame showed the training mats, where Logan was practicing katas, kicks and high strikes. As was his habit, he practiced in uniform.

There was only one other frame with activity - James Proudstar and Doug in front of the heavy bags. The much taller man instructed Doug on proper striking techniques. Wearing a pair of sweats, a tank top, and athletic shoes, his hands were covered in standard boxer's wraps; the front of his shirt soaked in sweat. Doug's expression was the same as when he puzzled out a new language or wrote code, focused and attentive. James would demonstrate a strike or punch combination, and Doug would mimic it, requiring only minor corrections to his stance and form. He was a quick learner. Apparently he had a heretofore unknown boxing aptitude. He was also considerably faster than she ever remembered.

After a few minutes, James tapped him on the shoulder, and Doug turned to speak with him and shake his hand. James removed the bag from the chains and replaced it with one much heavier, while Doug grabbed a towel and walked out of frame. Doug re-appeared next to the gymnastics equipment, stopped a few feet from the balance beam, and began speaking with Jubilee. While Doug was mopping his face with a towel, she sat on the beam facing him, her hands flat on the beam between her legs, biceps squeezing her cleavage together while she kicked her legs back and forth. Doug didn't react to this, obviously used to her flirty nature. He said something that caused her to throw her head back and laugh while she slapped the side of the beam. Both turned to see Laura, who was still hanging upside down. Apparently, she had said something to them. Doug then proceeded to a weight rack and retrieved two 25-pound plates, which he passed to Laura. She crossed her arms, clutching the weights to her chest, and resumed her workout. When Doug turned back to Jubilee, he said something that made her jump off the beam and walk towards him, stopping right next to the bar Laura was hanging from. Laura stopped, dropped the plates to the floor, and flipped down to land on her feet. Turning to face him, she stood next to Jubilee while Doug gestured to them both, tilting his head to the side slightly as he did.

"Oh, it is too precious. He is such an innocent, utterly without deception or artifice. I can see why they are attracted to him. Corrupting him would be such fun."

"Must you look at every man as a potential sexual conquest, Emma - what would Scott say?"

"Don't play prude with me, Elizabeth, it doesn't suit you. I know you harbored a desire for the young man years ago. Only now he's not so young as to be totally indecent, merely scandalous. Although -" she paused to savor another sip of the brown liquid, "I think you may have missed your chance."

Betsy turned back to the screen in time to see Jubilee's eyes go wide, then she smiled brilliantly. She turned to Laura, who tentatively nodded. Jubilee whispered in her ear, and then took her by the arm out the door. At the same time, she could see Logan turn and stalk over towards Doug. As soon as the girls were gone, Logan grabbed Doug by the upper arm, and pulled him into the sparring room. Pointing to the pads and protective gear on the floor, Logan said something that evidently angered him. Doug threw down the towel, and pointed to himself, then Logan and gestured toward the door. Logan in turn motioned to the piles of equipment on the floor in the corner, and punched his hand with his fist. Doug responded by walking over, retrieving striking pads for hands and feet, a chest protector, and a mouthpiece.

He had just finished securing the last strap when Logan charged. Doug barely evaded the first and second strike, and caught a high knee in the ribs. He responded with an elbow to Logan's temple, which probably hurt him as much as his opponent and a vicious throat strike. It went on like that for a several minutes as others started to enter the training center - immediately drawn to the windows looking into the sparring room and the two combatants within. James was standing close to the door - Domino had joined him, as had Illyana, Dani, Sam, and Scott. They were soon joined by Jubilee and Laura, who had undoubtedly returned once they heard what was going on.

It was a brutal contest - even with chest pads, Doug would most certainly have several bruises. While Logan was not superhumanly strong, the metal coating his bones made any punches seem like getting hit with a steel bar. She knew that after the rebonding process, Logan was lugging around an extra 150 lbs of metal on his skeleton. It made the Wolverine almost freakishly strong for his size, and she knew from personal experience any time he connected with a punch or kick it hurt like hell. Doug was fast and agile, allowing him to evade most of Logan's strikes or counter them reasonably well with his limited hand-to-hand abilities. As the contest went on Doug's fighting style and stances changed, mimicking and countering Logan. Logan must have noticed, because he switched tactics, and caught Doug in a powerful hold from behind that would choke him if Doug couldn't break free. She presumed that Logan said something derisive and taunting. Having fought and trained alongside the man for years she knew that was his habit when he felt he had an overwhelming advantage. Doug reacted violently, reaching up to dig his thumbs into the nerve clusters at the base of Logan's neck and gouged his eyes with stiffened fingers. It broke Logan's concentration and loosened his grip enough for Doug to break loose and deliver a powerful hammer fist to his groin. Rolling away, Doug spun to catch his breath and spit out the bloody mouthpiece. He was taking in great deep breaths as Logan slowly rose, shaking his arms to return the feeling and sensation.

Blood trickled down the front of his mask. It would be a crippling injury for a normal man, for Logan it was a temporary wound at best. It was a brutal move, one she would not have expected of Doug. Logan stood, said something and popped his claws out. Knowing that Doug was alive and apparently unharmed did little to alleviate the dread she felt. Many outside the training room started yelling while Sam and James were trying to force the door, but it was sealed from the inside. Logan, it seemed, did not wish their training session to be disturbed. Doug's eyes were puffy, one was starting to swell, and he undoubtedly had a broken jaw, but he was still standing. He spit another bloody wad out of his mouth, and raised his hands in a standard defensive pose, flexing his fingers. Persistent, brave, and foolish.

"You really have to admire his courage Elizabeth. Many would have yielded by now."

She reluctantly agreed, watching as they began to circle one another. Doug did his best to stay away from the razor sharp claws that could cut through almost anything, while looking for something, anything he could find to defend himself with. Unfortunately, there were no weapons in the sparring room that day, and she could see that the pain and exertion were beginning to wear on him. Outside the room Sam and Domino were fighting with the control panel, trying to override whatever security Logan had used to lock it, with varying degrees of success. Apparently, he had shorted out the panel from the inside, most likely with a subtle claw stab, and the door would only open a few inches at a time, only to close again. James took this opportunity to draw his knives, and the next time they opened he threw them in. The door slammed shut violently.

Doug scrambled over to the knives, ducking a broad swing as he did so. going down in a shoulder roll and grabbing for the knives, he came back to his feet facing his opponent. They sparred for several minutes, Doug successfully parrying many of Logan's attacks, but not enough to avoid being hit. Doug's shirt had more red in it than gray, and he was starting to slow down from fatigue and what she suspected was blood loss. He had a particularly dark spot on his shirt.

Logan charged again, but this time Doug did not give ground. He slid the blade clutched in his left hand between Logan's right claws, the vibranium cutting through his gauntlet, flesh and tissue, stopping at the bone. Using that for leverage he attempted to twist the claws away from his body, but could not overcome Logan's greater mass completely.

His right hand held the blade in a reverse grip flat along his arm, using that as a shield against Logan's downward strike which almost brought him to his knees. He was unprepared for the kick that sent him flying away though, crashing into the far wall. Standing slowly, dazed, and unsteady on his feet, he walked forward. There were several cuts on his arms, and he was bleeding heavily from his left side. One eye was swollen completely shut, and she was certain he had several broken ribs from all of the body shots he had taken. From the way he was cradling his right arm, it was obviously broken as well.

"Quite tenacious, isn't he? The joys of youth, so much stamina…" Emma said as she took another sip of her brandy. Betsy's tea had long grown cold, forgotten on the table in front of her.

"He's a damn fool Emma - what was he trying to prove?"

"Watch," was Emma's only response.

Logan's eyes had undoubtedly healed by then and he said something as he pointed to Doug, probably asking him to stand down and walk away. He shook his head slowly, wavering on his feet as he did. Wherever this new found courage came from she was unsure, but he was performing admirably. Twenty minutes against Logan was impressive by anyone's standards. When the knife slid from his unresponsive right hand and dropped to the floor, he tucked the ruined arm into the waistline of his pants in the back. He bent to pick up the remaining knife in his left, holding it reverse grip and turned slightly, still swaying, as Logan pulled the other from his hand. Vibranium reacted poorly with the Adamantium covering his bones, and it appeared his right hand was in capacitated as well.

Logan crouched and charged again, most likely intending to end this quickly. Just before they met, Doug ducked and spun in a full circle, raking the blade on a diagonal line from thigh to ribs as he stood, slashing across Logan's groin and lower abdomen; all but disemboweling him. As he turned he reversed the blade to stab Logan in the chest, tilted so it slid between the ribs and out the other side, just as he caught a powerful blow to the back of the head. He went down - hard. Doug recovered slowly, fighting to get up but rising unsteadily. After seeing Logan fall to his knees, and then flat on his back, he turned toward the exit. He was staggering towards the door as James made sizable dents into it, collapsing 5 feet from it when James finally ripped the door off the hinges. The room was lit with an eldritch glow - signifying that Illyana was teleporting out, returning with Elixir from lord knew where. James pulled his blade from Logan's torso slowly, ripping the flesh as he went. After retrieving its match, he wiped them clean on the smaller man's uniform, and turned to escort a visibly shaken Domino from the room. Scott walked in calmly, she noticed he never once lost his composure, but he knelt down next to Logan and said something to him as he fingered his visor.

Josh took one look at Doug, and his hands shifted to brilliant gold while the rest of his body remained black. He bent down to attend to Doug, never once looking at any of the others. Laura was busy retrieving a Stryker board, while Jubilee stood over Logan screaming and gesturing wildly, kicking him in the side of the head occasionally. Scott managed to pull the near-hysterical vampire away - she looked to actually be crying, if the red trails on her face were any indication. Josh sat back heavily, his whole body fully black again. Illyana and the others gently moved Doug's limp form to the makeshift stretcher - Dani held one end, while Sam grabbed the other. The rest of the spectators followed them, undoubtedly going to the infirmary. When the others had left, Laura stood over Logan, watching him slowly rise to a sitting position, his garish wounds healing rapidly. She said something to him, then turned and walked out stiffly, following the others to the infirmary.

Betsy sat back, and flipped the video off. It was sobering to be certain. If not for Josh's ministrations, Doug most certainly would still be in the infirmary, if not dead. "How badly was he hurt?"

"Several broken ribs, a severe concussion, compound fracture of the right arm, numerous slashing and puncture wounds, a broken nose, and a badly broken jaw. Mr. Foley's abilities are still in flux, so he was not able to heal completely. Young Douglas has some new scars, and a reputation that will undoubtedly make many a young woman swoon."

"Like your student?"

"Which one - Roulette? Ah yes young Miss Stavros. I am afraid I cannot read her exact intent, but she is most interested in Douglas. He has been reluctant to speak with her, however, and she finds that vexing. No, I was referring to Logan's 'twins.' Miss Lee is certainly smitten with him - how many young men are willing to ask out a vampire?"

"And Laura?"

Emma's tone changed subtly, and Betsy could sense an undercurrent of hostility "I cannot speak for Ms Kinney, but I have noticed her stealing glances at Douglas as well. I believe he asked them both to accompany him to the cinema this evening. A night of celluloid Dracula, drinking, dancing, and debauchery Ahh to be young and in lust…" she finished with a smirk as she drained the rest of her glass. "Now if you will pardon me, all of this talk of hormonal students and watching two men beat one another to a pulp has stimulated me. Good evening dear."

Betsy sat quietly as Emma left the room, a cup of ice cold tea in front of her on the table. _Insufferable alley-cat B*tch! I most certainly hope you 'heard' that. _Ringing laughter from down the hall was her only response. She had deliberately tried to stir Betsy up, and she had done a good job. Doug's return had affected many - herself included. Seeing him alive and more confident brought back many of the unresolved feelings she had.

She did have to wonder about his common sense though. It was fairly obvious what had happened, and why Logan had taken him into the sparring room. He was over-protective of his 'twins,' and they seemed to be thick as thieves these days. His disapproval of Julian Keller as a suitable male for Laura was justified, and the lengths he went to for the young vampire were well known.. Apparently he decided that Doug's attentions were inappropriate. The outcome in the sparring room had obviously changed that, as he now seemed to have Logan's blessing.

BREAK

"I can't believe how bad that movie was - major suckage! Dracula doesn't look or sound anything like that," Jubilee exclaimed as they left the theater, "he's not that good looking..."

Doug couldn't help but laugh at her comment, "only you would know how true that was." She was still wrapped around his right side as they strolled down the foggy side streets of San Francisco, her left hand in the back pocket of his cargo pants. She had not toned down her behavior, and Doug was certain she was going to try and make him blush all night. She had "accidentally" gripped his thigh through some of the more tense portion of the film, and her hand drifted from knee to hip repeatedly. He had shifted a few times when his pants became uncomfortably tight, but for the most part he had been able to retain his composure. She radiated sex appeal like a supernova, and if he was honest it was not just due to her vampiric nature. She was not cold, like he thought she would be. Her skin was quite warm, and she seemed to enjoy pressing as much of it against him as she could. And for some reason, he was not afraid of her. "I guess Wesley Snipes needed the money, or something. But it wasn't THAT bad-"

"Yes. It was," Laura said suddenly, "but it was entertaining."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Mindless entertainment, greasy popcorn, and a flat soda. A refreshingly normal night out."

"Is that what a date is supposed to be?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I have not been on many dates." She was wrapped around his left side, her right arm reaching across his lower back and resting on his right hip. While Doug was not tall, he towered over her lithe, petite frame. She felt so small next to him, but he could feel the corded muscle under his hand. She was such a contradiction: barely out of her teens, she was a skilled, strong, fighter who apparently had less experience in the mundane world than he did. She was a mystery that everyone seemed to know BUT him. It was odd she was asking him for dating advice, his social life had been dead - literally.

"I don't think so. I really haven't either, but I guess its supposed to be a fun encounter between two people who are interested in or attracted to one another."

"Way to go brains," Jubilee snorted, "did you like read that in a book somewhere?"

Before he could comment Laura stopped, both of them coming to a halt next to her. She turned to look up at him. "Does that mean you are only on a date with one of us?" she asked. "and if so, who?"

He paused for a minute, looking at her. _ok johnny amazing, how do you answer THAT one? this was just supposed to be a fun night out. a little normal downtime in between crises and the next power-mad psychopath who wants to kill all of us - totally innocent. yeah right. if her pants get any lower… and she's not wearing… no - don't go there. she really does have pretty green eyes - when did I get so sappy? I don't have much dating experience either… now I'm out with two hot girls, a sexy vampire and…_

_Wait, is she actually biting her lower lip?_

He turned to Jubilee, who had raised her head and was staring at him with those glowing, dark red eyes, interested in the answer as well. She blew a bubble and looked at him with one eyebrow quirked, as if to say 'well, we're waiting'

"No," he said after several moments. "I am on a date with both of you…" he paused . "Ok, how did THAT happen…?"

"Good. In response to your query, you asked both of us, and we said yes" she said simply as she pulled him just a little bit closer. He could feel her fingers flexing and tapping Jubilee on the hip. A silent communication or code to be sure, but he did not catch enough of it to translate. Her response was to reach up with a free hand and ruffle his hair as she looked across at her friend "See," she said, "told ya he was smart."

BREAK

Betsy found Logan in front of a Large TV, a half empty case of beer in front of him, watching ice hockey. She had been unable to find Scott (or anyone else on the senior staff). Everyone was likely out enjoying a Friday night free from strife and chaos. Logan did not acknowledge her, but she was certain he knew she was there.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Bets, when did you get back? How is our little tavern in Lowtown?

"I saw the fight Logan," she said, ignoring his attempt at levity. He drained his beer and cracked open a fresh one before responding.

"You here to read me the riot act too?"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking - you could have killed him."

"Vibranium knives thru my heart and lodged in my metacarpals didn't do me much good either," he paused to take a long pull on his beer.

"I know you see yourself as a father figure, but beating the hell out of any boy who asks them out is ridiculous…"

"Before you put me on your sh*t list, ask yourself - have I ever popped my claws with anyone on the mats who couldn't take it? Doug's got some talent, but something to prove, to himself maybe. That is a dangerous combination and you know it; he needed a little humility, and so did I. I got cocky, never expected him to be that quick or agile - he builds up some strength and he might be someone to reckon with. And he's got stones. I've seen professional tough guys sh*t themselves when I popped my claws - he didn't even flinch." He stopped to take another long pull on his beer. "Makes me wonder what would have happened if we had trained him up right from the beginning. He might not have died."

"You feel guilty about that." It was not a question.

"I did the fitness and combat evals for the third class. The boy died protecting one of his own. No weapons, no armor, no training," he paused to take another long pull on his beer, "and no hesitation."

"What did Scott have to say about this?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

Logan chuckled. "I'll say this for Emma, she has really helped Slim loosen up. He said - and I quote - if he dies I will blow your f*cking head off, and give anything left to the third class.."

"I need a drink," she said and sat on the couch next to him. He handed her a surprisingly cold beer, and she took three long pulls on the foul, sour-smelling brew, draining it completely. She belched, not overwhelmingly loud, but impressive. Logan grinned at her and handed her another.

"Dani is almost a basket case about him, and the rest don't know how to deal with Doug. I'm just glad Rahne's not here…"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess they have some history, if his reaction to her pregnancy was any indication. While we were in Dallas dealing with Forge's little demon, he saved her from a certain kill shot. Whaddya think she would do if she were here?"

"Peel your hide off with a rusty blade?"

"HA! If I was lucky. She'd prolly go all fur and claws on me. Since Foley fixed her up, she's a lot stronger, and I have seen enough redhead tempers to last a lifetime. Doug's either stubborn, brave, or crazy. My bet is on all three. Rogers ever sees him, he may try and snap the boy up for something."

"Don't bullsh*t me Logan," she said, taking a long pull on her beer.

"I've known Steve for more years than you've been alive, Bets. His Intel people would kill for his translating skills alone. Abbie has already dropped a few subtle hints on Hank, when they are not chasing each other around the compound. And her idea of subtle is 'I need someone with his skill set. When will you be sending him up to the satellite?' You should have seen the look on her face when he laughed at something she said in Kree. He turned four shades of red and said that he thought it was funny as hell. I guess agent Brand has a raunchy sense of humor…" He paused to take another drink and turn up the volume on the game. "You fell for a rare one darlin."

"You ARE drunk."

"Nah, not yet. Workin' on it, though… Don't mean I'm wrong. You fell for the boy way back when you first joined us..."

"You're daft," she said, draining her beer and motioning for another.

"Still can't hold your liquor or lie worth a damn when it comes to a man. In your old body you could at least TRY to drink. Doug Ramsey was the only reason you got away from Mojo, and I saw you 'accidentally' parading around naked in front of him every chance you got. If anything had happened then..." He paused to take another sip on his beer. "Got bad news for ya Bets, I think the line for him started way back." He grinned at her, while she scowled. "Anyway - SCORE! - Ladies with half a brain have been looking at him since he showed up - he's got the 'hot new guy' thing goin for him, and he doesn't know how to back down."

"That Stavros girl is pretty, smart, and an elitist witch with a capital 'B' - a shorter version of Emma; I think Emma encourages her, just to see what will happen. Dunno what their history is, but she's been looking at him like a piece of meat for a while, and he won't have anything to do with her. The more he runs, the more she chases. The French girl on her team - that fortune teller - she gives him the eye at times. And Rahne…"

"What about your girls - the 'twins'?"

"That I do not want to think about. Jubes cursed me out in Mandarin, its been a long time since she's done that. And don't let anyone kid you - getting kicked in the head by an emotional teenage vampire hurts like hell…." he trailed off, as the final few minutes of the game ticked down. "They like each other. He got her up to fifth grade math, and you know how she is with numbers…" Jubilee's dyscalculia was the ugly elephant in the room that many ignored for her sake, but no one knew how to treat. It was frustrating to many members of the senior staff - they were all educators in one form or another. Jubilee had been resistant to ask for or accept help, and any psychic attempts had proven unsuccessful. "She doesn't have a past with him, and like a damn fool he isn't afraid of her… And that's game. Well, good night Bets." he got up from the couch, taking the rest of the beer over to a small fridge that sat in the corner. It took her a moment to focus through the haze of alcohol, before she thought to ask him about Laura. Following him to an outside door, she called for him to stop. She caught up to him, just as he was about to jump from one of the patios to the ground below - evidently he was going to sleep outdoors tonight. "Logan, wait. What about Laura?" He didn't turn to her when he answered "She thanked me - said it made her choice easier..." with that he leapt down to the ground, and made for one of the small copses of trees recently transplanted to the island.


	3. Chapter 3

It was literally an underground club. The entrance was located under the charred, empty skeleton of an old meat packing plant that had burned out years before. Fire scorched stone and metal, broken windows from heat and vandals, and roof panels that had fallen in all gave it an urban Gothic, dystopian feel. The entrance was at the end of a wide L-shaped alley where a large man in a black 'Security' T-shirt stood checking ID's and discouraging trouble. As was the case with many nightclubs in the city, this one hired police officers not on shift to keep an eye on things and keep the trouble to a minimum. Off-duty patrol officer Michael Sykes was there, trying to earn some extra money for the twins that he and his wife were expecting. It was strangely quiet for a Friday night, and he wondered if they were going to close early. He noticed three young people come around the corner - a blond kid flanked by two petite females, both with raven black hair. As they traveled through the pools of light provided by the sparse street lamps in the alley, he could see that they were all young, barely old enough to gain admission, but the short, curvy Chinese girl with the reddish-purple sunglasses was definitely one of the more - special - customers. She and the other one, who looked like a cutter, were hanging all over the kid, so it didn't look like she was trying to lure them in. He was just about to give them a 'run along now' speech and turn them away when he got a good look at the blond. Being a nine-year veteran of the force, he prided himself on having a good memory for faces, and he was certain he recognized this one.

"You're from the island, aren't ya kid?"

"Um - "

"Don't worry kid, not gonna come down on ya,' you're helping teach English at the cultural center…"

"Yes…" Doug responded, not sure where this was going.

"Thought so, you're teaching Babka to read - Polish, AND English" he said, puffing up ever so slightly with obvious pride.

BREAK

Doug remembered the woman. A Lateverian-born Jewish refugee with steel gray hair and a razor sharp mind. Fluent in Polish and possessing a reasonable knowledge of English - she was almost totally illiterate. "Magda, Magda Sikorski - wait, **you're** little Kolya?"

"Yeah, that's right. Your friends from the island too?"

"Um, yes."

"Go on in then. I know you folks don't start trouble, you usually end it. It's kinda dead in there tonight, though."

Jubilee found that hilarious, and after the guy at the door realized what he just said, so did he. Doug and Laura just shared a look. He waved them on ahead and they descended the concrete stairs to an open doorway, blocked by a heavy, black velvet curtain.

"What was that all about?" Doug asked as they proceeded down a dimly lit hallway to the club proper. There were ashtrays, glasses, and a few half-empty bottles on a long low shelf that ran the length of one wall. Both walls were adorned with pictures of women in varying states of dress and undress, all in some kind of leather/latex. Doug looked at the pictures and yet again wondered what he had gotten himself into. Jubilee just laughed at him, smiling that dazzling, wicked, and he had to admit damn sexy smile, flashing her fangs and said "you'll see."

"Into the abyss…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Brains?" the vampire on his arm asked.

"Nothing." Doug replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was certain that tonight would be interesting, if nothing else, and he'd already been to Asgard. Just before they entered the club proper, Laura tapped her fingers on Jubilee's hip again. It was subtle, almost in time with the music, but he did catch enough of it to realize it was a question. She turned to face Laura and mouthed what looked like "you're sure?" Laura's response was a slight nod, confusing Doug even more.

Jubilee was silent for a moment, then turned to a half door set in the wall, and a tall, curvaceous redhead in an Egyptian themed tank top behind it. She slipped out of her coat and handed it over to the other woman, exchanging forced pleasantries while she bent over the door and paid the cover, shifting her pants a little bit lower to expose the straps of a thong. He rolled his eyes at that, figuring she did it for his benefit, and then wondered if the two were in a competition to see how much they could unsettle him.

"Do you like them?" A voice from his left asked. He slowly turned to face Laura, who looked up at him expectantly, unsure how to answer. She moved around in front of him, both arms coming around his neck as she leaned in close. "I purchased them a few days ago, but they look better on her."

"Uh… that's nice?" Doug stammered. If Jubilee had been trying to embarrass him, Laura was trying to either kill him, or cause his brain to shut down totally.

"I am glad you agree. Jubilee and I share many things…" She pulled close to him, resting her head on his chest. _That was subtle…_While he stood there trying to puzzle out the various meanings behind that innuendo, she reached down and positioned his hands on her hips, just above the belt line. Her skin was very warm and smooth to the touch, although he could feel the faint traces of some of her nastier scars. _Odd - I thought those were supposed to heal_. Her hands sneaked under his arms, coming to rest on his lower back, just beyond the harness he wore under his shirt. "But not bras, she is more endowed than I am." she said, pressing her body against him. Doug cleared his throat and his body reacted accordingly. Y_eah, subtle as a brick through a plate glass window - no way she doesn't feel that… _

Jubilee turned to face them, rolling her eyes. "C'mon you two - lets party."

It was an interesting place, to be sure, with an eclectic mix of modern musical styles. Doug's fears about being over (or under) dressed faded when he saw the various patrons. His own ensemble seemed to be acceptable. It had been quite a while since he went out, and the last time he had been dancing was at the black tie party at the hellfire club, which seemed like a lifetime ago.. The memory made him shudder for many reasons, not the least of which was Roulette. He enjoyed the flirting and teasing from Jubilee and Laura, it was all in good fun… wasn't it? But not from Jennifer Stavros, a young woman who preferred "players." He'd made such an *ss of himself that night, and after he sobered up he didn't think he'd ever feel clean again. He'd seen her and her old roommate on the island in passing, and she seemed to have renewed her interest in him, for what or why he couldn't figure out.

But it was hard to think about anything when he was flanked by these two at a small table, where the sexual tension was palpable. The casual contacts from both continued, although Jubilee was less touchy and more prone to sly looks and innuendos. Despite the lessons he had in New York, he was never much of a dancer so he was content to watch the girls dance and listen to the music. He especially liked watching Laura have fun. Normally she didn't smile much, but she appeared to be enjoying herself. He liked that. She always seemed so aloof and reserved, like she didn't want to get close to anyone - which made her behavior even more confusing.

Sometime after midnight, the redhead coat check girl came out onto the floor, all flowing grace and mirrored sunglasses and a scarlet… _something_ in her navel that flashed in the dim light of the room. She was taller than he thought, walking - no gliding - barefoot across the floor. She had removed her shirt to reveal a metallic, mesh, bikini style top that showed her alabaster skin, impressive chest, and pierced nipples. Her long, thin, flowing skirt was an indeterminate color, which sat low on her hips and fell to her ankles. Deep slits revealed long, toned, white thighs. Definitely odd, he thought, but the explanation for many strange things about this city were summed up by one repeated line; it's San Francisco. Both the girls had gone out to dance together, which left him standing at the table alone, and the tall redhead took the opportunity to move in.

Her name was Sera, and she was originally from Chicago. She'd come to California to study sociology and political science some time in the past, topics he had a mild interest in. One of the problems with her story was that the favorite professor she mentioned died 40 years previous. Her words were cordial enough, but her body language screamed a far different message. It was hard to read anyone in this room - the flashing lights, the music, smoke from various sources, all combined to interfere with his perceptions, but Sera was broadcasting loud and clear. Even numbed as he was by sensory overload, Doug got the message. Apparently, she had some issue with Jubilee, and she had taken the three of them coming in together as an affront or a challenge. He could tell she was trying to capture his attention, even though she really didn't seem attracted to him. After he had abandoned and angered his friends, she would throw him away like a greedy child saying 'I don't want it, but you can't have it.' The thought of a total stranger using him as toy in a twisted power game pissed him off.

Sometime during the conversation, she had maneuvered him to a support post, and was standing next to him, cradling a non-descript red cocktail that many seemed to be drinking tonight - including Jubilee. The girls returned from the dance floor to find this woman standing too close, laughing too hard, and "casually" touching far too much.

As the next song came up, a classic by Concrete Blonde, she drained her glass and set it on the table. Turning back towards him, she took off her mirrored sunglasses. The heavy-lidded red eyes and brilliant white fangs confirmed what he had suspected. _Didn't I just see this movie? _Sera stepped directly into his line of vision, curling her index finger and licking her lips…

Squaring his shoulders, Doug put his club soda down and gently pushed her hand away. "'scuse me," he said with a deliberate fake smile, stepping around her and gesturing to the two women with his left hand, "I'm kinda here with someone." The look of shock on her face turned into a snarl of outrage. "How - you DARE!" she growled.

"Yup," he replied. "Nice meting you," he called over his shoulder as he walked toward his friends. Jubilee's eyes were wide, and she grabbed his hands as he got close. Laura looked at him with concern.

"That was - unexpected, and unwise" she said.

"Fortune favors the bold," he said looking at Jubilee, a triumphant smile on her face. She and Laura pulled him into the slowly moving crowd, and soon found a rhythm to the music, swaying back and forth. Both were equally content to be as close to each other as they were to him, but one of them kept her hands and arms on him at all times. The music was sensual and hypnotic, with lyrics that were appropriately cliché, considering the clientele. Jubilee drifted around in front of them, while Laura backed up against him, slowly moving, her arms aloft. As the song wound down, her right hand snaked into his hair while the left drifted down to rest on his thigh. His hands moved around to her abdomen, and she pulled his head down over her right shoulder for a scorching kiss that literally made his toes curl. She pulled ubilee forward by the scraps of material that made up her shirt. They shared a brief, yet passionate embrace, then Laura slipped behind him. Her hands came around on his chest grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as Jubilee drew in close.

_This is so not happening. I am in a coma with brain damage. Logan fractured my skull, and I am hallucinating something out of a schoolboy fantasy or a crappy young adult novel… _the vampire leaned in to kiss him, nicking his lower lip with her fangs, just enough to steal a few drops of his blood. _OW-_ _what the hell? Ok , so not dreaming. Am I gonna turn? CAN I turn? She bit me - in a room full of other vampires… that can't be good. _From some of the looks he was getting, Doug presumed so. The tall redhead looked positively murderous, but he wasn't sure who she was more pissed at. "Jubes? I think - um.." W_hy is it so hard to think… FOCUS!_ "we gotta go…"

She responded by licking the last of the blood from her fangs, and slipping a hand into the belt of his pants. A gentle tug from her was like being pulled by a tow truck. "Oh yeah Brains, we definitely gotta go." The three of them silently made their way out so Jubilee could get her coat. He noticed her grin triumphantly at the redhead as they left.

While Jubilee was waiting for Sera's replacement to find the "conveniently lost" article of clothing. Laura pressed Doug up to the wall opposite, and wrapped her arms around him.

She sighed again as she pulled him close, pressing her hips against him and gently kneading his back. Jubilee glanced back at them, leaning back with her arms on the door. It caused her shirt to ride up even more, exposing the taut lines of her abdomen and the underside of her breasts. "Well don't you two look cozy." she said, winking at them and blowing a large bubble. Doug rolled his eyes and extended one arm toward her, gesturing with his hand. She reached behind her to grab her coat, then walked towards him and wrapped her arms around both of them. It was late, and he had to fight to stifle a yawn. "Lets go home."

"Yes, lets…" was the only response, although he wasn't quite sure from whom.

BREAK

Doug woke with a start , curled up in the bed near the headboard, gasping for breath and shaking. He was soaking wet, and the bed was a complete mess. _oh f*ck… not again._ Ever since his - return - which seemed an odd way to describe how he was back among the living, he had been having nightmares. Even when he was fully under Selene's control, the terrors were there - but he relished them then. Or rather she did, connected as she was to all of her thralls she enjoyed their anguish, and Doug Ramsey had so much of it. It was always variations on the same theme: he was around a pretty girl he liked or was attracted to, and he was shot. The scars ached, and his insides burned where the bullets had gone through so many years ago. This time his subconscious had decided to use Laura Kinney as his nightly demon. Rubbing his eyes, Doug reached for the lamp at his bedside. A quick look around the room showed it to be his plain, featureless quarters on the island. His messenger bag and sweater lie on the built in dresser, and his clothes from last night were tossed haphazardly around the room.

There was, of course, very little which was truly his in this room, or anywhere for that matter. When he had died, his belongings were thrown out, given away, or just lost in one of the many times the New York mansion had been destroyed. What few clothes he had were supplied by Eli Bard, or scraps from New York and Graymalkin Industries. He didn't consider himself a snob, even though he had attended two of the most exclusive schools on the east coast, but he hated charity. It was bad enough feeling like a stone around everyone's neck so long ago at the mansion, but being a pity case soured his stomach and his mood. It reminded him too much of his parents, especially his father.

_Great, I am turning into another over-dramatic kid with daddy-issues - what do they call that these days, emo? Nah - I don't wear eyeliner… ugh, that is just messed up… and I am hardly a kid anymore, am I?_

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and a concerned female voice from outside "Doug, are you alright?" The door opened to reveal Elizabeth Braddock, standing in a loosely tied short robe. W_hy does she have to wear everything in a shade of purple, and why does she have to look like the ultimate sex-fantasy goddess- _Her eyes went wide, apparently he had been broadcasting his arousal in addition to his nightmares. She blushed and he could see through the flimsy material of her partially open robe that her nipples had hardened._ I wonder - are they a shade of purple too, and does the carpet match the - stop that! _He blushed and turned away, hoping that the bedclothes would hide the fact that he was both naked and aroused. "Um, hi Bets."

"Are you alright Doug? I sensed you were quite upset - were you having a nightmare?"

"Um yeah, I guess, but I'm okay now. Just bad dreams - happens to everyone right?"

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, giving him a good view of her backside and how short her robe really was. When she turned to face him, she looked at him with suspicious concern. She came to sit on the bed, "Those were consistent with night terrors, how long have you had them?"

"Honestly? Since my 'rebirth.' What are we calling that anyway, and what am I for that matter? A zombie, the walking dead, a ghoul - I think Techno-Organic Mystical Revenant is accurate, but the anagram sounds too much like a cancerous growth…"

She chuckled and crossed her arms, the effect on her cleavage and his reaction were obviously amused her. He looked away and sought to readjust the covers, and her expression grew serious again. "Doug, night terrors are a serious condition, and must be treated. You really should speak to Hank, or Emma…"

"He's not that kinda doctor, and I don't trust Emma Frost."

"Perhaps you should see an outside specialist, then?"

"Oh yeah, that'll go over well." he said sarcastically. "How did your problems start young man? Well Doc ever since this megalomaniac psychic vampire with designs on becoming a God resurrected me, I keep having nightmares about the day I was shot. See, this insane biologist was performing these Dr Moreau-type experiments on animals, and he tried to kill one of my friends. That crazy Doc was employed by this spoiled rich kid who hates all mutants. See - he was in rich kid prep with one of my old instructors - who just happens to be a 3rd generation entrepreneur and owns a fortune 500 company. Oh did I mention he has wings?" He paused for a minute to see that Betsy's jaw had dropped, and her violet lips made a perfect little 'o' P_erfect for - stop that! _"Even *I* have a hard time believing that - sounds like something out of a comic book. He might kick me out or freak out just because **I** am a mutant…"

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Betsy ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, perhaps you are right in that regard. But, if they keep persisting, we will need to take some action. Without proper rest, you cannot think clearly, and your lack of focus can be dangerous, both to yourself and others. Night Terrors are an intensely private thing, especially as an adult, but I really think you should talk to someone about them. I told you, there are people here who care about you."

"Thanks Bets - I'll think about it."

"Good. Now it is almost time for breakfast. If you hurry you can be showered and shaved for it." Halfway out the door she turned to him. "By the way Doug-"

"Yes?"

"Dark brown, and hard wood floors." She smiled and gave him a flirty wink as she closed the door; he groaned in frustration. _Is everyone trying to kill me? _

BREAK

After a very cold shower and a dance with a (donated) razor, Doug was down for breakfast in the canteen. There was more than enough space for all the denizens of the island - apparently Scott expected them to expand, so finding a table by himself wasn't difficult. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he had a plain leather coat in his hand. The coat was from the leather uniform phase they went through just before they left New York; it was one of the few things salvaged from the remains of the school, and it actually fit. The rest of The New Mutants, sometimes referred to as the third class, were seated at two circular tables a good 10 feet from him. Sam and Dani waved as he came in, and he returned the gesture. After he finished his meager breakfast, he opened his bag to go over class notes and some proposals he was thinking of giving to Scott. He heard the nearly silent footsteps behind him stop, and a glass appeared on the table at the edge of his vision. Two clawed hands in fingerless gloves covered his eyes from behind

"Guess who," a low growl purred at his throat. He didn't try to fight his smile, although he was curious how she was up and about this time of the day.

"Morning, Jubes." he said. She came around and pulled out a chair, sitting on it backwards as she faced him. She was wearing a unitard of some kind today, with sleeves that came just past her elbows and the zipper pulled down to show some of her impressive cleavage. Mirrored red/purple glasses covered her eyes. "Mind telling me why you are so chipper and not…"

"Bursting into flames?" she supplied. She reached into her outfit and pulled out a red and black stone on a long chain, its patterns shifting and rolling beneath the surface. "Sunstone gem, gift from Xarus. Lets me walk around in the daylight. I don't tan, but don't spontaneously combust either. And I am so chipper because I had this great night last night. This really cute guy I like asked me out on a REAL date - a movie and dancing and everything, I even got a quick kiss out of it. I just HAD to thank him again for the wonderful time, that 'wait three days' stuff is cr*p. I hope it wasn't a one off…" She smiled and blew a very large bubble.

"Jubes, about last night…"

"Yeah?" she asked, losing her mirth.

"Um - well…" he had to do this carefully, they were in public. If it were common knowledge that she had bit him last night, even though it was nothing more than an aggressive nibble, it could cause a panic. She would probably wind up back in a holding cell, and he'd never leave medical. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" he said as put a hand to his chin. He casually traced the tip of his index finger back and forth across his lower lip, and bit at the air twice. At first, her response was to slowly chew her gum but then she stopped and her brows went up. He could tell even behind her glasses that her eyes had gone wide in realization.

"Oh - that! Nothing to worry about…" she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "You won't turn unless I try to do it. But, you're like Laura - you taste 'different.' I don't think I could turn you if I wanted to."

"Ahh… thanks. Is that different in a good way or a bad one?" He said, obviously relieved.

"Trust me - a good one…" she purred, licking her lips. "Jeez Brains, you look like hell. Is that what you were worried about last night? Have some of Hank's Coffee, its killer."

"Well I certainly hope not," he smiled as he took a sip. It was strong, but had an odd assortment of flavors to it. _Chickory? Hazelnut? Some alien bean Agent Brand produced?_ Whatever it was, it was tasty, and strong was an understatement. It felt like someone had plugged his toes into a light socket. Maybe when he came down off of this caffeine rush, he could sleep for more than 4 hours - it would be a nice change. He took another sip while she grinned wickedly at him, and picked up a glass of dark red liquid he really did not want to know the origins of.

She caught his gaze and drained the glass, cradling it between her hands when she was done. "Ox and cattle blood, mixed with peppermint Schnapps. Animal blood tastes like crap, but the alcohol cuts it."

"Do I even wanna know where you got it?"

"The Schnapps, Augsberg - the blood, probably not. I just wanted to come down and say good night, Brains." She stood up and placed her glass in the racks of soiled dishes, where the automated cleaning system would take care of them. She came back just as he set his coffee down and said, loudly "Laura and I had an INCREDIBLE time last night, sexy. I doubt if she'll even make it down for her lessons, and I barely had enough strength to get out of bed myself." She leaned over to give him an incendiary kiss, her tongue dancing over his and bloodlessly nibbling on his lower lip. "Mmmm. Don't know **where** you get your strength lover, but we want a rematch... See ya tonight." With that, she turned and walked from the hall.

Doug turned around to find that the room was very quiet. Most eyes were on him, and he was certain his face was the same color of Scott's glasses. At one table, Scott and Emma shared a sidelong glance, while Betsy stared at him in shock. Hank looked over his glasses, suppressing a grin - it was difficult to read his furred visage. Magnus was as inscrutable as ever. Looking at his old team he could see Dani was livid, while Sam tried hard not to smile around a mouthful of eggs. Bobby and Amara were stunned, while Xian just chuckled. He heard a loud _ahem _behind him and turned to see Logan, the stub of an unlit cigar in his mouth, and a cup of coffee in his hand.

Doug made a show of finishing the last of his coffee and plastered on his best fake smile. "Mmmmm - good coffee, Well - gotta go." He stood and placed his tray next to Jubilee's glass, then briskly walked (he did NOT run) to the canteen's exit. _Its official, everyone is trying to kill me. Selene resurrected me so the girls can give me a heart attack, if Logan doesn't kill me first._

BREAK

Laura Kinney was in the middle of her run around the perimeter of the island. The training facilities were state of the art, combining over a dozen alien technologies, but she preferred trail running. Nothing could compare with running across open terrain that constantly changed; familiarity led to complacency, which led to carelessness and death. Running helped her think, and she had much to consider from the previous night. While most trips with Jubilee were enjoyable, last night was special. The encounter with Doug (when had he ceased being Douglas?) had been – different. It confused and excited her.

Her experiences with men were one-sided. They took what they wanted, and her enjoyment was not a concern. During her brief, volatile relationship with Julian Keller, he did not ask, he dictated. That strength which she had initially admired she grew to see as arrogance. It took meeting Jubilee and getting over her own jealousy, to understand what an equitable relationship was. Neither was certain how it started, or why, but they had come to accept that they shared a close friendship, and at times a bed. Jubilee was teaching her compassion and how to have fun. While she in turn helped Jubilee master her predatory nature. Doug Ramsey upset their whole dynamic, but she found she like the disruption. He had become friends with both of them through his role as "student-tutor." They could no longer be considered an accredited school, but there were enough certified teachers to provide independent study certification to the younger denizens of the island. She was studying Shakespeare, and Dr. McCoy had been unable to help her due to an important experiment. She found Doug trying to teach her friend/lover basic math - with a greater degree of success than any had before.

That friendship had blossomed, and it was obvious from the way his body reacted he was attracted to both of them. He had bonded with Jubilee over their similar but unique status, and he was as immune to her vampiric charms as Laura was. He was funny, non-judgmental, and did not allow his fear to distance himself from either of them. It was a welcome surprise when he asked them to accompany him out into the city. He especially made sure to ask what Laura wanted to do.

The sparring session with Logan that followed should not have lasted as long as it did. Doug could have yielded at any time, and Logan would have been satisfied. But drawing blood as violently as he did - he "upped the stakes," as Jubilee was fond of saying. Both men were stubborn, unyielding, and would not be pushed. An admirable quality in a nearly inviolable soldier and assassin, it was somewhat foolish in a very mortal man, one who had died once already. She remembered holding Jubilee's crying form late into the night, and letting her feed just before sleep claimed them both.

After it was certain that not only would Doug recover, but he had Logan's blessing, Jubilee began preparing both of them with a vengeance. She insisted on shopping, and buying outfits more suited to Laura's old life on the streets in New York than a night at the movies and clubbing. Some of the lingerie WAS nice, and she knew that Jubilee would enjoy it on her if nothing else. Jubilee enjoyed provoking Doug, to see how far it would go and to get a reaction. While childish, it was amusing to see Doug blush - he was "just so damn cute." If she were honest with herself, she had to agree, and had attempted to emulate her friend's behavior. It was not difficult, as she considered him an attractive male specimen. Not overly tall, but lean, he was quickly building up muscle tone. She supposed others would find his scars off-putting, he did have quite the collection. She did not.

Returning to her quarters, she saw that Jubilee had decided to sleep there. As was her habit, she was asleep with only her pendent on. Seeing her friend sprawled naked on the bed, and the confusion she had from last night, left her with curious feelings. Shaking her head , she showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast. While there were no hard and fast rules on the Island, the limited food stock meant that meal times were regulated to some extent. She came in just in time to grab some eggs and the strong coffee that Dr McCoy made, unaware that Jubilee and Doug had left only a few minutes before. She found an empty seat next to Logan, who sat at a table next to Doug's former classmates.

"My apologies - I was running late and just finished cleaning up." This brought curious snickers next to her, and she heard a pinging sound from the head table. Looking over, she saw that Elizabeth had dropped her spoon, and was hastily picking it up, blushing furiously. Logan merely took a sip of his coffee. He sniffed the air, looked at her, sniffed the air again, then stood up and walked out. She found this behavior odd, but she could smell the residue of the hemp wine on him, and the hangover he got from that always made him disagreeable. She looked around the room, and was unable to see Doug anywhere, and his scent was faint. She found this curious because he had agreed to try and explain James Joyce to her in the morning, before their afternoon sparring session. Perhaps he had forgotten, it HAD been a late night for all of them. After a few minutes of odd silence, she turned to the rest of the New Mutants. "Have any of you seen Doug - he was supposed to tutor me again today."

"Is THAT what they're calling it now?" Roberto DaCosta asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Confused, she looked to the other members of his team. "Should it be called a study/sparring session instead? We will be on the mats later…" this question elicited outright laughter from several people at the table, while Dani looked quite upset.

"Ah - Ah think that might be more information than we need Laura," Sam choked out, trying very hard to be stoic and failing.

"We had a late night, and I am eager to continue our-" She was cut off by the outright laughter of almost everyone in the canteen. She looked around, confused, apparently she had something funny. Even at the head table, Scott had his glasses off and was wiping his eyes, Emma was trying hard not to laugh, Elizabeth looked was looking at her with fire in her eyes, and Dr McCoy looked like a great cat about to cough up a hairball. She was about to say more when Magnus came up, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry my child, there has been a slight misunderstanding by the others. Doug was here earlier and had his bag with him, Jubilee came down to remind him of your study sessions, before retiring for the day. I am certain that if you hurry, you can find him on the way to the academic center."

"Thank you, Magnus," she said as she finished her coffee, and placed her tray on the conveyor. Heading to the door, she saw one of the tables raise up. She suspected that he was doing something to the entire room, because her hands and feet tingled as well. The room was silent as he addressed the rest of the canteen "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." She was certain he had fire in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stand Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm not making any money off them, I am not going to change the names and turn this fanfic into a series of smut novels, yadda yadda. Now on with the chaos._

Laura found him on the way to the library, although library was hardly an adequate description. "Storeroom filled with whatever cr*p we can get" was Doug's opinion, and he wasn't far off. Some books were salvaged from the Mansion in New York, but Utopia was less a school and more of an island city-state. Procuring new academic texts was a secondary concern to feeding and housing the mutant populace. While the modern age found almost everything online, and therefore downloadable, Doug still missed the books.

After several hours of wading through Ulysses, Doug's mind screamed to take a break. He suggested that they take their lunch on one of the high points overlooking the San Francisco Bay, and she agreed.

"It's just not the same, going over printouts on recycled paper…"

"Why? Words have the same meaning no matter how they are conveyed…" she asked, confused.

"Not true. It's just, well, there is something to be said for opening a musty old book or a sheaf of papers and perusing them for hints of knowledge, notes in the margins…. If possible, even hand-written originals if they exist. I know, I know, I'm dating myself."

"I thought a date consisted of two people. Is dating yourself related to autoerotic activities?" She asked.

"Wha - huh- what di-" He stopped, seeing the sparkle in her eyes. "Ohhhh… Good one. Has Jubilee been teaching you how to tell jokes?"

"I am quite capable of irony and sarcasm, Doug. I am also proficient at racquetball," she waited until he started to drink before continuing, "I fail to 'get' the chicken and the road though." She unsuccessfully hid her smile as he started coughing, and asked if he was unwell.

"I'm fine," Doug responded in between coughs, "went down the wrong pipe." _definitely trying to kill me._

"Doug," she asked, after his breathing had returned to normal. "how were you able to beat Logan? He should have taken you."

"I um - do we really have to talk about this, now?" He didn't want to talk about that - ever.

"I would like to know."

"I didn't beat him. I was just damn lucky to last as long as I did. He gave me the opportunity to yield - what do you call it these days? Oh yeah, tap out. I didn't, though. I was a macho idiot, not using my head at all. I'm surprised he didn't carve me into small chunks. I don't dare face him on the mats again, I'd get killed."

"Reading the emotions and intents of others is a highly valuable skill, and is the natural extension of your abilities. Why have you had only minimal self-defense training?"

"The Professor thought I was ill-suited for a physical role, and Magnus thought I was weak. I guess the rest of the X-men backed 'em up. 'Berto is super strong, Sam's damn near invulnerable when he flies, and now he can REALLY pack a punch. Dani used to be able to mess with your head, but is still a valkyrie, and I guess she's a pretty good shot too. X'ian can take hold of your mind, and the Illyana I knew was a demon sorceress, I guess the new one is too. Amara can cause earthquakes and throw Lava. All I could do was translate… Aramaic into…" he paused, gesturing aimlessly with his hand "Shi'ar. Or something equally useless. In the field - **I** was useless."

"The proliferation of knowledge is never useless - and neither are you," she paused. "But you did not mention Rahne Sinclair… " When he did not respond, she continued. "Did you have… feelings… for her?"

He sighed and looked out at the bay. _oh yeah, I had feelings for her - and logan and i had a mild disagreement. i'll take understatements for a thousand alex. she was so pretty - no beautiful… my 'knight in shining armor' complex got me killed. couldn't see her fall. she cared so much she found another. several from what I've heard, including - josh. guess it's true what they say about preacher's girls - not like I'll ever know. _"Anything between us is over - it was years ago. Besides, she's probably had her kid by now…"

She looked at him curiously. "Are you certain?"

"She moved on," he said haltingly. "Slept with a student, too. Then she got knocked up." He turned to look at her. "By a werewolf from Asgard no less - couldn't compete with that if I wanted to."

"You are avoiding the question."

"Several of them actually, hoped you weren't going to notice. Which one'd ya mean?"

"Your fight with Logan, for now."

"It was a pyrrhic victory at best, a chest strike he could have healed from, while he beat me to a pulp. I prolly would have bled out."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You successfully pierced his heart, after a crippling body slash, and the blade was lodged in his chest. Vibranium reacts poorly with adamantium, and he was healing slowly. Given time, you could have slain him. He should not have let you get close enough to do that. I would not have."

Doug swallowed audibly at that. "Well, um - I kind of cheated." he said. When she did not respond, he continued "I let him think I was a lot dizzier than I was, kinda knew he would go for the high strike with his left, so…"

"Explain."

"Well, I read it in a book, something about how combat is faking out your opponent, 'when you are strong, appear weak' or something like that."

"Sun Tzu! You've read "The Art of War' ?" Her eyes lit up in a way that Doug had rarely seen. "That is one of my favorites, it was read to me often as a child."

"Um yeah, it seemed appropriate. I don't know anything about tactics or strategy, so I figured I'd start with the basics - if it's still taught after 2600 years… I tried 'A Book of Five Rings,' but since I don't know anything about swords it didn't really translate." He grinned. "Pun intended. Wait, how do YOU know Sun Tzu? It's not exactly something one reads to a little girl at bedtime - where did you grow up?" The change in her mood was instantaneous, and she looked back out over the bay.

She was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I've read some of the mission reports, and I've seen how you fight. You don't get that kind of training at the local High School, or even at the mansion. I don't think Emma Frost ever trained her Hellions like that."

"You do not want to know."

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked. What did you just say about knowledge - spreading it is never bad?" She did not respond, but he could tell from her body language that she was upset, tense, coiled like a very dangerous spring. "Hey," he said, reaching for her hand, "if you don't want to, that's fine. You're upset, I'm sorry-"

"Leave me alone..."

He slowly withdrew his hand and packed up his things quietly, leaving her to her thoughts. He stopped about fifteen feet away and turned back to her. "Don't cut yourself…" She turned to him suddenly, her eyes going wide.

"You don't heal right when you do."

As he turned back toward the residence wing, he thought he heard her call after him. He didn't stop or look back.

BREAK

Betsy Braddock was in the last place in the universe she wanted to be, doing something she dreaded beyond all measure. She sat on the wrong side of Emma's desk, about to ask for help. She was a skilled telepath, in some ways Emma's equal, but their personalities clashed frequently. While they both came from wealth and privilege, Emma's world included duplicitous behavior and Machiavellian plotting, and Emma was a terrible snob who enjoyed pissing people off.

"Elizabeth, darling. How are you this morning? Are you alright? You seemed out of sorts at breakfast." She asked, grinning wickedly as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm fine Emma, but I need your help."

"Oh I see. You certainly looked 'fine' this morning watching our latest little drama play out. Please do not make moon faces at Mr. Ramsey during meal times - it upsets my appetite."

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself to keep calm, Betsy focused on her real reason for coming. "I'm concerned about Doug. Surely you have seen the bags under his eyes?"

"Douglas has a great deal on his mind, he has - after all - recently returned from the dead. Much that he knew has changed. And apparently he was VERY busy last night…"

"It's more than that, I don't think he's been sleeping much, if at all - were you aware of this?"

"Insomnia is common among the 'Risen.' My students - those who survived - each deal with it in their own way. I believe Miss Stavros indulges in strong drink, if the contents of my liquor cabinet are any indication. I would presume that Douglas chooses to read, or proceeds on his quest to physically better himself. And he is progressing nicely, don't you think? He is not a boy anymore, and several have noticed, those who do not look upon him with suspicion. I do believe that Miss Kincaid referred to him as - oh what is the expression? Oh yes - 'a smoking lil hottie.' "

"It's not just his sleep, or lack thereof. He confessed to me this morning he's been having night terrors - not just bad dreams caused by too much ice cream and pepperoni pizza at 2am, or whatever. He says that they have been consistent since Selene…"

"Interesting, how you noticed this and I did not. Like all of the 'Risen' we have studied, his mind is 'slippery.' Are you suggesting that you have managed to penetrate his mind when I have not?"

"This isn't a pissing contest Emma - and don't make some snotty, glib reference to how you would win if it were. He is sleeping near my own quarters, a fact I was not aware of until this morning. And I picked up on it because he was "screaming" loud enough to be heard halfway across the island. If you hadn't been screwing Scott's brains out in the shower you might have noticed."

"It was the desk darling - the shower was last week. But, if what you say is true, this is very troubling. I was not aware of any of my other students claiming to suffer in a similar fashion, however they are reluctant to confide in me. I shall have to investigate more, but no matter. If he is truly suffering that way, he will need to come to medical, perhaps then it can be treated."

Betsy couldn't resist the opportunity, "Like how you treated Scott?"

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. "Crass dear, even by your standards. Need I remind you of your own attempts to seduce Scott? Scott's relationship with Jean was dying the moment they exchanged vows. I freely admit - and have more than once - to wanting him for my own selfish desires, which I satisfy frequently. You could even say that she gave me her blessing." she smiled and took another sip of her coffee. "But have no fear Elizabeth, I have no desire to corrupt or seduce young Douglas. I am certain that someone is already working on that - if they have not already succeeded. Now if you will excuse me, I have to explain some of our expenses to Frost International; paying for the groceries is not easily justifiable to the shareholders. Perhaps you can find young Douglas and 'console' him."

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Betsy left Emma's office. She remembered that Doug was supposed to be helping Laura study, and then they would be heading for the training facility to spar - probably right now. She was heading toward her quarters when he stormed past, oblivious to her presence.

BREAK

Angry, confused, and hurt for reasons he didn't know and couldn't explain, Doug made his way down to the residence wing, oblivious to everyone else. He did NOT slam the door, although he did close it forcefully enough to cause his alarm clock to rattle. _what the hell - what does - why does she….? _He grunted in frustration, dropping his bag to the floor. _I know she has issues, and some serious ones - hell you can't be part of the 'family' without 'em. but I never know what to think with her, OR Jubilee. It's obvious they're together, or at least they want people to think so. especially after what she said last night - 'like my thong - we share other things' I'd like to see it on the floor in here - STOP THAT! - and that kiss… was that some kind of consolation prize or something? I thought they had a good time, they were certainly all over me - guess they were in a contest to see who could get me to blush the most. Jubes won that one…_ Doug took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then to twenty. He made it to twenty-seven before he said "screw this" and went to his bathroom to change. _When all else fails - hit something. I'm too old for this teenage angst crap, but it works._ Not expecting company, he didn't bother to close the bathroom door.

BREAK

As he stormed past, and even before he slammed the door, she could feel the anger radiating off of him. He was broadcasting quite clearly, almost as loud as he had been that morning. _what set him off so badly? did he have a fight with the girls already? Jubilee's performance this morning was admirable - was it all just an act to embarrass him? anger… frustration… rejection? betrayal? _She found it odd that while she could not read his mind, she could sense his emotional states. She walked over to the door and knocked, much as she had several hours previous. As before, there was no answer, so she went in to check on him.

"Doug?" she asked tentatively. His room was much as it had been before. The bedding was still soiled, and some of his clothes were strewn about. The knives and harness lay on the desk next to the terminal, partially covered by the leather coat he had claimed from the New York Salvage. "Doug are you -" she never finished the question, as she turned to look toward the bathroom, where a naked Doug Ramsey was getting dressed.

The scars on his body were visible in the harsh, florescent light of the bathroom, the gunshot wounds on his back showing prominently. They obviously hadn't healed fully, even after Josh's ministrations. She would have to agree with Cessily - although she would not put it in quite that manner. Seeing him she felt her body begin to react, and fought to calm herself, trying to maintain the illusion of propriety. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice her until he turned and was halfway through the door, pulling down a gray tank with faded bloodstains on it.

"Wha - Bets?! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you go by and could feel the anger radiating off you. Are you alright, has something happened?" He walked by her to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of socks.

"Fine." he said as he proceed to put on his socks and shoes.

"You don't look or sound fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he said tying his shoes

"Doug, please - you're upset, I can feel it. I may not be able to read your mind, but seeing that look on your face I don't need to. You're angry about something." He walked past her quietly, and as he reached the door she asked "wait - where are you going?"

"Training center."

"Why?"

"Gonna hit something."

His terse responses reminded him of a sullen, angry teenager - which he was, sort of. She did not like to think that she had an ego, but she was not used to be ignored or given such a cold shoulder - especially by someone who had always been friendly to her. She followed him out into the hall to the next doorway, which just so happened to be HER living quarters, her longer legs allowing her to catch up to him quickly. She reached for his shoulder, in the hopes of trying to talk to him - as angry as he was, she feared he would do something foolish. "Doug I-"

It happened so fast that she wasn't prepared for it, muscle memory and training kicking in before she realized what was happening. As soon as her right hand touched his left shoulder, he grabbed her hand in a surprisingly firm grip, his thumb on the pressure point between her thumb and forefinger. Twisting her arm and placing pressure on the back of the elbow, he drove her into the ground. She found herself in a basic but effective arm-lock; meant to immobilize an opponent without causing serious harm. She spun and twisted her body completely over, twisting from his grasp. Landing on her feet, she lead with two rapid roundhouse kicks, one to his midsection, the other to his head. He blocked both, with a raised knee, and the opposing arm, respectively. Her dagger came to life, flaring brightly from her right fist. She spun, pivoting on her right leg and aiming for his chin with the heel of her foot. He ducked as he grabbed her ankle with both hands, pushing her foot away from his head. Time seemed to stop at that moment, as realization hit them both.

Doug released her leg and stepped back, blushing and looking away. Kicking in a short skirt had caused it to ride up, and he had gotten a clear look at what was underneath. _purple lace thong, of course - oh yeah, hardwood floors and she's per - stop that! _"um - sorry," he said as she lowered her leg, "After Logan I – it's - I just don't like being grabbed, ok?" She stared at him, the only sound in the hallway was their heavy breathing. "So that's the dagger huh? Is everything you have purple?"

She let it fade as she looked at him, calming herself and finding her center. _he IS fast, but unskilled. that move most likely came from those badly dubbed movies he watched in New York, but he was able to block me successfully. he needs to be trained - if for no other reason than to protect himself and others. and I am certain I just gave him quite an eyeful. no use denying it._ "As you have undoubtedly seen, yes. I find that purple, blue, or black appeal to my aesthetic tastes most of the time." His blush deepened, and she felt embarrassment intermixed with desire coming from him. It was plain that he liked what he saw. "Doug, I want to help you. I know you're still upset, most likely about those two young ladies you were with last night - don't try to deny it. I have seen your match with Logan - you need to be trained, and should have been long ago."

"I was supposed to meet Laura on the mats after lunch, but…"

"I see. Meet me on the sparring mats in 10 minutes - I' ll give you something to hit."

BREAK

After Doug had departed to the training center, and Betsy had entered her quarters to change, the texture of the floor shifted and rippled like the surface of a lake. The liquid form slid down the hallway, to the nearest air duct, and slithered inside. It traveled through the ventilation system, undetected by the security sensors. They were set to detect any foreign objects or life forms, not mutants already listed as living on the island. Cessily Kincaid reformed in her quarters, got dressed, and ran to see her friends in the canteen. They would just be finishing lunch after their shifts in the fields. This was too good to miss.

BREAK

Laura was still watching the ships travel through the bay. The wind had picked up and gotten colder, and it reminded her of a quote attributed to an author Doug liked. 'The coldest winter I ever spent was the summer I spent in San Francisco.' It made no logical sense, but Doug was fond of it. Thinking of Doug made her frown, both for his actions and for hers.

Remy LeBeau's innate abilities made her trust him, and thus she had told him parts of her troubled youth. Logan and Cessily were also aware of certain facts, but she had only ever confided everything to Jubilee, and Keller. Having no experience with boys, she used her experiences with Julian Keller as a baseline for the behavior of other males her age. She suspected that had been a mistake. Doug had asked out of concern as a friend, not out of prurient interest, and she had been cold and dismissive to him.

She found that she was even more displeased when she viewed her behavior in context with the previous night's events. What had started as harmless fun and 'flirting' had somehow escalated into something more, and that had frightened her as much as it excited her. The relationship with Julian provided surface stimulation, and she had achieved some level of satisfaction, but she did not feel desire until she met Jubilee - and now Doug.

Dancing with the other girl was always pleasant - it provided her with various emotional and physical stimuli, and she enjoyed the outcomes no matter what they were. It was - 'fun.' With Doug it had been different. When she saw him with another vampire she was angry, and jealous. They feelings were replaced with surprise and elation when he joined her and Jubilee, and then she kissed him. It provoked physical and emotional responses she had not foreseen, and could not adequately describe. She had been observing him react to them both all night, she could feel his desire, and she liked that. She wanted to pursue and explore those feelings, that mutual attraction, but she had no idea how to proceed. She decided to start with topics she knew they were both familiar with: his confrontation with Logan, and his former teammate.

She could see now that had been a mistake. He had responded to her questions, even though they were obviously painful for him. Especially about Rahne Sinclair. She couldn't see why he would be attracted to such a weak-minded warrior. There had obviously been a past relationship between the two, but no one she spoke to was willing to divulge information concerning Douglas Ramsey. She did not expect the topic of the conversation to switch to her own youth, and when he had asked she all but threatened him. It was unfair, and reminded her of her own previous relationship with Keller. After what had happened last night, she was sending him 'mixed signals.' Jubilee would not be pleased.

She felt guilty, and she hated that feeling.

She was certain that Doug had been gone quite a while. He had reserved the sparring room for the afternoon, anticipating a workout with her. Laura decided to start looking for him there, and try to apologize.

BREAK

Cessily skidded to a halt in the canteen, in front of the table she usually shared with Nori, Hisako, and surprisingly Sooraya. She liked to think of them as her own 'Sex and the City' group - without the materialism, hedonism, vapid behavior, and indiscriminate promiscuity. There was something to be said about those shoes though…

"Oh my God guys, you are totally not gonna believe what I just saw in the residence wing!"

"Calm down Cess - you're losing cohesiveness.' Nori said. "any more and I'll zap you."

Taking a deep breath (that she did not need) she continued. "Anyway, I saw Ms. Braddock and that cute new guy, Doug, going at it in the hall."

"He's hardly a new guy, Cess," Nori responded.

"Indeed. Douglas Ramsey was a classmate of Samuel Guthrie and the other original New Mutants." This from the usually taciturn Sooraya.

"How badly did she beat him?" Hisako asked as she finished her lunch.

"She didn't!" Cessily replied with obvious excitement. "She couldn't touch him. I guess he was pissed about something, not sure what. They went at it right there in the hallway - he's fast."

"So, she was probably humoring him," Nori snorted.

"No way. But she told him if he wanted she'd give him something to hit-"

"That's great," Hisako interrupted, "What's your point?"

"The POINT is" she glared at Hisako, " they're gonna spar in the training room. I think she's gonna get her Ken- Kendo-"

"Kenjutsu." Both Japanese girls said at once.

"-sticks! I'm gonna go watch - I bet he beats her!"

"Hardly likely." Hisako said skeptically.

"Well he beat Logan last week."

"You don't BEAT Logan, claws out. No one has confirmed that. When I asked Logan last weekend he wouldn't talk about it. The rest of the New Mutants won't talk about it either - Sam told me flat out it wasn't my business."

"Well I think he DID, and I bet he'll beat Ms. Braddock today too. I bet you one week in the fields, starting Monday."

"You're crazy," she replied, "but make it two weeks, and you're on." Hisako stood and they shook on it, Cessily's arm stretching across the table to do so.

"You two coming?" Cessily asked. Nori nodded, while Sooraya remained silent. After a moment she spoke. "I will join you. Jay said his brother often spoke highly of Douglas..."

As they left the canteen, Nori asked her friend "How did you see all of this anyway?" If Cessily could still blush, her face would probably be as red as her hair. "You were doing your T-1000 thing…" Their voices trailed off as the girls left.

BREAK

At the head table, Logan and Hank watched the girls head out. "You catch all that Hank?"

"Indeed, it appears Doug is gathering a fan club."

"Yeah. If Drake and the Cajun were here, they'd have a pool going. You think he'll take her?"

"Difficult to say, he is an unmeasured quantity. I am surprised he fared as well against you as he did.

"I got too overconfident, and he's unpredictable. Remember the old story about the swordsman?

"Oh yes - when asked which foe he feared the most, the greatest fencer in Florence said not the second greatest, but the worst. For that one would be - unpredictable." Hank turned to look at him "You surprise me Logan, I didn't think you were familiar with that parable."

"You'd be surprised what I remember these days, but that's just part of it. The kid can read people - you know you can't teach that. He's damn fast, but he's gotta learn to keep his head..." after a moment he said "Box of Twinkies says he beats her."

"I hardly think wagering on the outcome of a sparring match between a member of the senior staff and a former student is ethical."

"Two boxes-"

"You don't even **like** Twinkies."

"- I'll give ya the name of a place in the city that deep fries 'em."

"This is prepos-" Hank stopped and blinked twice. "Deep fried Twinkies?"

"Yup."

"…Deal. Let's go - I want to get a good seat." As they left the canteen, he asked, "do you think we should tell the others?"

"Nah. They can watch it later on the security recording."

**A/N**: thanks again to my Beta, Enigma-Eggroll - you have been a lifesaver. The parable is from a movie with one of my favorite actors - double bonus points if you can figure out the movie/actor. And Deep Fried Twinkies are so good it should be illegal.


	5. Chapter 5

Doug stood in the sparring room, waiting for Betsy and fiddling with the window controls. They were obviously NOT glass, and appeared to have several settings: clear, opaque, mirrored, one-way… _nifty little piece of hardware,_ _gotta get a look at the programming later._ Everything seemed to have a reddish tint to it, though. He was inspecting that and the repair to the control panel when Betsy walked in, carrying a large sports bag.

"Fascinated by the controls I see…" she said with humor in her voice.

"It's strange - there's not a mark on the panel anywhere."

"While repairing the room after your last encounter," he winced at the mention of it, "Madison and Magnus took the opportunity to upgrade the room's systems. They repaired Logan's damage, and improved the windows."

"Oh - too cool. What are they made of, anyway - and why is everything red?"

"I haven't the foggiest - but I DO know that they have a triple layer of micro thin ruby-quartz laminate on both sides. Actually, every hard surface in this room does. Scott likes to keep in shape."

"Didn't think he needed to - what with all the cr*p we have been going through lately. Guess that accounts for the tint, though. So what are we do… ing…" He stopped as he turned to face her. She wore a pair of boots, low-rise athletic tights that looked like they were spray-painted on, and some kind of a sports bra/halter. Her outfit only confirmed what he suspected - her body was as impressive as ever, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. _what's the old saying - built like a brick sh*thouse? is there a new rule about joining the x-men? does EVERY woman have to be some super hot babe with an incredible body? what's the deal with women's pants, are they all low-rise now? i sure don't remember them being that way before… she has to shave before she puts on pants like that - and not just her legs. keep calm Doug - you know she's hot, she knows she's hot, and she's prolly dressed that way to f*ck with your head. she hardly even qualifies as the same woman. yeah right - keep telling yourself that. she's still busty beautiful british betsy braddock - hotter and more dangerous than ever. Doesn't matter. she never looked at you like that anyway, and you're pretty much undead jailbait. _Doug could swear he heard his father chastising him. _As you were, soldier! FOCUS! you have enough problems with the female species, stop looking for something that isn't there… besides, sleeping with students was Rahne's job, _he thought bitterly. _still - perky and hardwood flo - stop that!_

If she noticed his discomfort, she didn't mention it. She merely motioned him over to the bag that she had set in the corner. "Today, you get the crash course on how to fight with a sword. There are several centuries of history, philosophy, and tradition associated with Kenjutsu. I should have you study the Zen behind it before we even THINK about picking these up, but you aren't the only person who wants to hit something today."

"What are YOU upset about?"

"We all have – frustrations, Doug," she said.

"Um… ok. So where do we start?" She went on to explain the basic styles, grips and uses. While she favored one long sword, she explained that for everyone it was different. She was proficient with two, and brought two real swords, as well as a variety of wooden practice swords she called bokken. "Um, those look sharp," he commented about the metal ones.

"They are, very. I have two traditionally made ones to honor Kwannon's memory, but I do not wish to damage them - I never take them into combat," she said as she laid the rest of the equipment out.

"So, where do you keep them?"

"In a safety deposit box at Barclay's in London, it's paid up for the next fifty years."

_ok then…think I am in over my head here _"So what are we doing now?"

"Now," she said, facing him, "I will instruct you in proper form and stance for the next few minutes. I understand you learn by observation, so I hope you can keep up."

"Then what?"

She flashed him an evil smile. "Then we beat the hell out of each other."

"oh..." _oh yeah… so far in over my head I can't see daylight._

BREAK

Six mutants stood outside of the sparring room, replaying a scene from almost 2 weeks before. Logan was the only one certain of the outcome, but not for the reasons anyone would suspect. It had been discussed at length the varying degrees of psionic immunity the 'Risen' possessed, and what that meant. The spiritual and religious debate was not one that concerned him. He was a pragmatist, and was more concerned with effects and results. Betsy relied so much on her psi-talents in combat she didn't even realize it. While she was undoubtedly much better with a sword than Doug was, she would not have that slight advantage she had from reading her foes' minds. Doug did not read minds, he read body language, so he would have HER normal advantage. If he had kept switching his styles, he would have overwhelmed Doug - but he got over-confident, just like Betsy was.

It had been obvious why Betsy had left for Madripoor for what had started out as a trifling errand - she wanted to get away from Doug. Maybe to get her mind right, maybe to fight it out of her system, maybe to f*ck it out of her system. Whatever it was it didn't work. As soon as she hit the island, she was looking for him. He wasn't a scientist, but he was certain that Hank would agree with him on this one: she was leaking pheromones all over - usually around Douglas Aaron Ramsey. He could smell them on her last night, and he hoped getting her drunk might loosen her tongue a bit - perhaps she could even admit it to herself. She had even subconsciously picked a room close to his.

She'd go easy on him at first, and being coddled like that would piss Doug off. Then he would wipe the floor with her.

She was instructing Doug in the proper two-handed overhead strike, standing behind him and guiding him. Her hands over his on the hilt, she was gently molding his body in the correct position, while tightly grinding against him. To his credit, Doug didn't blush, but she was definitely trying to get in his head. It wouldn't work - not for long anyway. Logan's attention was drawn to the doors of the training center, and as soon as they opened, he feared there would be trouble - Laura had just walked in. His "daughter" took one look at the events on the other side of the glass and clenched her fists as her nostrils flared.

BREAK

She was standing right behind him, ostensibly trying to guide him, but she was so close he could feel the heat of her body. She was breathing lightly on his neck, speaking softly in his ear. It seemed odd that this most basic lesson would be the last, but he trusted her judgment - the alternative was just too crazy. Her arms bracketed his, hands together as she slid his hands along the hilt, "proper grip and control are essential, Doug," she said, her voice almost purring in his ear. She tilted her hips slightly, forcing him to do the same. While the shift did affect his balance, it felt like she was trying to send a very different message. He could feel her body along his, her breasts were pressing into his back. He was certain if she looked down, she would see his…. _definitely should have worn a cup - if I had one…_

"Excellent, Doug. I think you have it. Are you ready?"

"Uh y-yeah. sure."

"Very well," she said as she came around in front of him, picking up the wooden sword and holding it in front of her. "BEGIN!"

He led with a thrust to her midsection, which she batted away and countered with a strike aimed for his throat. As Logan had found out, what he lacked in offensive knowledge, he made up for in speed and agility. He just wasn't there, physically or mentally, and he always seemed to know what she was going to do, and he was so damn fast it was scary. i_ have to get a look at his medical files - this shouldn't be possible._ He ducked down on one knee for a mid-section slash, and she countered with an overhead strike. He held the wooden sword in his right hand while bracing the back with his left palm, subtly pushing her blade to the side as it slid along his. An unconventional move, but she didn't have time to marvel at it. As her blade cleared his, he brought his left hand down near the base of his blade, aiming for a head strike that forced her to duck forward. He used his momentum to dive into a forward roll as she spun around to face him. They both came up at the ready a moment later. This set the pace of their conflict for the next several minutes, and soon they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing heavy. She found her mind wandering, eyes roaming over him as they came together and apart. _he **can't** be faster than me, but d*mn he's quick. And he's been working out a lot, he's got more definition than he had. he's not a boy anymore. _He broke from her and they slowly circled each other, the blade held close to the right side of his head. "You're holding back," he snarled, "**don't**." Then he charged with a series of head and body strikes she was able to parry and avoid, until he managed to sneak in with a savage one that caught her in the ribs under her armpit. She rolled with the blow, but he could tell that she was shocked and in pain.. He almost looked like he would apologize, but she came up, glaring at him. She dropped her own bokken, and a shimmering violet one appeared in its place, while her dagger flared to life on her left fist. _little sh*t - that hurt! if he wants to play, we'll play…_

Doug's eyes went wide for a moment, then shifted his sword to a reverse grip, holding the blade in front of him and leading with his right side. Thinking she had him, she came in with an overhead strike. He spun the hilt to the right and held the blade parallel to the ground, edge up, to block her strike. The hardened wood was no match for her own blade, however, and it sheared right through; the severed portion of his blade clattering against the control panel by the door. The blade continued through and into his chest, cleanly cutting the shirt but leaving him unharmed as it slashed from shoulder to armpit to hip in a zigzag motion. She brought her left hand and telepathic blade to bear, fully expecting to completely disrupt his neural pathways. She normally pulled her punch when she did that, otherwise a full force strike on a suddenly limp neck could kill a man. This had the effect of cuffing him on the side of the head, like she would a disobedient child. Her eyes went wide as his left arm shot forward around to the back of her head, and using their combined momentum, he head-butted her. The fractional moment allowed him to spin her to a wall and force his body against her, pinning her while he held the shortened blade to her throat. He grabbed her free-swinging right arm with his left, squeezing the pressure point in the bicep. He gently applied pressure at her neck, and his knee came between her legs. Her left hand came down to his wrist, but slight pressure at her throat stopped her as she grabbed it. "Yield," he growled angrily, his face inches from hers.

She could feel his body pressed against him, only a few scraps of clothing hanging from his torso as he held her in place. She could easily force him away, but that wouldn't change anything - it was a clean kill. With steel, he would have won, and she would be dead. Feeling him close, their bodies covered in sweat, had an effect on both of them. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her face inches from his, looking down on him Her heels were off the ground, and his breath was on her neck, so close to…

"I yield," she said huskily, her psionic blades fading. He stepped away quickly, tearing the final scraps of cloth from his chest as he went and blushing furiously. In the sparring room, his scars were even more visible, including three thin, faint ones on his chest and abdomen that formed a large Y-shape. He turned and walked to the center of the room. She could feel the anger quickly turning to shame. "I'm sor-" he began as he turned to face her. He never finished that statement as he looked toward the windows, noticing as she did that they were not opaque – apparently, the other piece of the ruined wooden sword had hit the display controls, and he could see the crowd outside.

He stared at them while they carried on with their conversations, oblivious to the fact he could see them. She and Doug were both breathing heavily as the adrenaline drained from their systems. She could see Cessily and her friends talking animatedly, Hisako looking sullen and pouting while the redhead seemed - giddy? Sooraya was inscrutable as always, and Nori sat in quiet awe. Hank, Logan, and Laura were behind them. Hank and Logan saying little to one another, while Laura was silently glaring at Betsy. He stood watching for a moment before Betsy felt his irritation and disgust surge.

Doug walked forward and pushed an intercom switch on the control panel. "I can read lips," he said clearly. The girls stopped speaking, Cessily's hands coming to her mouth as he spoke. All eyes turned towards him. "Hank, the name of the bar is The Brass Anchor – it's about 3 blocks from the clearing warehouse where our **aid**" he said the word with disgust, " comes from. It's where Sam and 'Berto got into trouble." He tuned to the redhead, who was slowly backing away, while Hisako beside her had her arms folded, defiant. "Cessily, is it? Look for the security recordings from Tuesday last, around 1700 hours - I hope your friend likes getting her hands dirty…" She nodded as she looked at him. "And next time any of you wanna know something, try asking me." He used the remaining scrap of his shirt to mop his forehead, chest, and neck.

He hit the release controls with the hilt, and exited the sparring room. As he walked past Laura, he threw the broken piece of wood on the ground at her feet. Betsy turned away to pack up her things, feeling the trailing echoes of Doug's turbulent emotions. Anger, disgust, then nothing as he moved beyond her reach. She'd failed - instead of making him feel better, he was more upset than before. She was almost finished when she saw Laura come in. The girl's thoughts were always difficult to read, but she sensed confusion, jealousy, and anger coming from her. Betsy looked quickly to the side and saw that they were alone. Making sure to leave the steel blades out and within reach, she turned back to look at Laura, a sense of dread filling her. She knew what Laura was capable of when angry. Laura did not say anything, but stood there looking at Betsy - her normally green eyes flashed red and her claws popped out with an audible *snikt.* Betsy reached for the steel blades on the floor and stood quickly, assuming a defensive position, and very much aware that she had been backed into a corner.

"Laura," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and even. "You don't want to do this. It's me, Betsy. I'm your friend - remember?"

Laura crouched low, like she was about to pounce, and began to growl softly.

"Laura!" She called again, trying to project as many calming thoughts as she could toward the younger girl. "LAURA!" The younger girl jerked, her eyes shifting color and stood slowly. She retracted her claws and stared at Betsy emotionlessly. Then she bent to pick up the scraps of Doug's shirt and the broken piece of wood. Betsy didn't re-sheath her blades until Laura left the training center, then collapsed against the wall. _d*mnit! what the hell am i doing? seven bloody years and he hasn't aged. oh f*ck..._

BREAK

Doug stalked to the locker room and showers, even more confused than before. The adrenaline rush of combat with Betsy was wearing off, and he could feel the tremors coming on. His whole body ached from her powerful strikes - she was a helluva lot stronger than she looked. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or grateful that she held back; he won, but not by much. Yet another victory he managed to pull out of his *ss, and he was certain he couldn't repeat. Stripping off what was left of his dirty, sweaty clothes - a pair of sweatpants and some old socks - he tossed them in the automated washer/dryer unit and went into the large shower room. He turned the heat up as hot as he could stand, and let the water course over him. _they could have asked me – it's not like i am some mysterious monster. oh wait, i __**am**__ a monster, the walking dead. techno-organic mystical zombie sacrifice, brought back to kill all my friends; guess it's better than cypher… can't be called that anyway - some mystery girl took it. different spelling though - like anyone but me would notice. maybe i should just change my first name to lou… wasn't that a de niro movie?_

_get a grip doug - you're all over the place. __**focus**__! two weeks in the fields, or two boxes of twinkies? is that all i'm worth? should have expected it from hank - he's a cream filling junkie. but the redhead? she's one of emma's - hellions. guess the name rings true. better uniforms though. guess our audience enjoyed the show. serves that angry looking little sh*t right - hope she likes busting her *ss out there._

_and what the hell was that with betsy? - did we share a 'moment?' her body is all sexy curves and long legs and toned abs and hard nipples and i am __**not**__ getting a raging hard-on in the shower! __**stop that**__! she basically felt me up beforehand, and i couldn't tell if she wanted to kiss me or slap me at the end… she's gonna have a nasty bruise right on the bra line, it'll be topless bikinis for aw- __**stop it! stop it! stop it!**_

Groaning in frustration, he spun the water to the coldest setting, standing under it and willing his rebellious body to obey. Ten minutes later, and feeling that he had adequately tamed his traitorous libido, he turned the water back to a more tepid level. After his body had adjusted, he headed for the whirlpool._ oh yeah, that's better… enough of this and i might actually feel human again._ He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He hadn't ever been baseline human, and he hadn't been baseline mutant - if there even was such a thing - in quite a while. _quit thinking ramsey and be thankful for what you've got, _he reminded himself. Resolving to try and relax, he positioned himself so that one of the jets was directly in his lower back - right below the shoulder blades. He leaned his head back, and placed his arms along the edge of the pool, and closed his eyes. A classic rock station was playing in the background, coming from an old waterproof radio he had found at a thrift store in town. It successfully masked the other ambient noises and allowing someone to enter the room without his knowledge. "Oh yeah, that's it - right there…"

"What is Doug?" a VERY familiar voice asked.

His eyes snapped open. Tilting his head forward he saw the body of a figure model (with long, wet, violet hair) descending into the pool backwards. She was not wearing a suit.

"GAH!" he shouted, instinctively pulling his hands under the water and covering himself. "Betsy! What the f*ck are you doing?"

"Is that a trick question?" she asked as she turned to face him, crouching with her breasts just below the waterline. "I am soaking in the whirlpool, trying to relax after a vigorous sparring session. I don't know about you - but I have quite the bruise…" She stood up out of the water, raising her left arm as she did. Her hand on the back of her neck, she turned to give him a good oblique view of her torso. "See?" she indicated as she traced the bruise with her right hand, covering her breasts with her forearm. "By the way, I want a rematch next weekend."

Being the well-read, recently-revived mutant that he was, his response was of course suitably eloquent. "Huh?!"

Betsy ducked her head under the water and surfaced slowly, her hair sodden and slicked back. She stood, raising her arms over-head as she did so, the water cascading in rivulets down her naked body as she stretched, the temperature change from warm water to cooler air causing her nipples to harden._ she's rising up out of the water like some kind of ancient greek goddess… Japanese aphrodite with the mind of a sexy british supermodel._

"A re-match Doug. Like Logan did last week, I underestimated you today." She walked forward then, a look of concern on her face as she did. "Are you alright, Doug?"

He nodded and choked out a "fine." _she was right, dark brown. you could dial a rotary phone with them, and hardwood floors. she gets any closer… _

"Doug, you look tense. Are you having a hard time relaxing?"

_oh yeah, that's one way to put it. is this innuendo island or is it just me?_ "Um, yeah," he said as he averted his gaze.

"I see," she said as she sat near him. She leaned back and stretched her legs out, casually brushing his. "I hoped that our sparring session would make you feel a little better. I'm sorry… You're uncomfortable - whatever is the matter?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Just coming down off that adrenaline rush and a caffeine high from Hank's coffee…"

"Doug, what's bothering you? Surely it is not …me?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "Why Doug? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before. The first time we met, in fact…"

"That was your old body. And you'd been all over magazines and stuff. And - well anything that happened in the Wildways didn't really count - did it?"

"It counted to me…" she said, sounding hurt. Doug's eyes went wide when he realized what he had said, and how it could easily be taken.

"That's not what I meant. I mean – it's just… I don't… aw sh*t," he said as he ducked his hand, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Doug," she said as she put a hand to his chin, "look at me." He allowed her to turn his head up so he could meet her gaze. "You saved my life and my mind, " she said softly, caressing the side of his face, "and you helped me deal with those damn eyes. Mojo gave me back my sight, and all I wanted to do was rip them out of my head. That counts very much to me. But you saw me naked there, and many times since at the mansion, remember? It never seemed to bother you then, or if so you did not mention it."

"Like I said - old body. And you did so many swimsuit and lingerie ads… Anyway, I'm - well, I don't have a suit."

"I didn't think it bothered you - you often swim and use the whirlpool naked…"

Doug looked at her, confused. "Y-you've been watching me?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Doug I think several people have been watching you. Cessily, for example, thinks you are quite attractive…" He snorted at that - clearly unimpressed."… and I must concur." She raised her brows, albeit briefly, and grinned. Doug felt his blush - and other things - rise. Before he had time to question her or react to her innuendo, she laughed. "Relax Doug. While looking through the security and recording footage for your sparring session with Logan, I saw that you use some of the facilities without a suit - so I thought that was your preference."

Doug looked away at this, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, I don't really have one, so…"

"I am certain someone here on the island is your size, or one could be procured for you easily enough"

"No! I'm enough dead weight as it is - or is that undead weight. I didn't realize that I was giving everyone a free show on the security feed."

"It was nothing scandalous, Doug. Besides - this is San Francisco," she said with a wink, trying to lighten his mood.

"Technically, the edge of San Francisco bay - but that's not an excuse. I'm surprised Scott and Emma haven't said anything. I'll take care of it next time I'm in town."

"I don't think anyone else has noticed."

"Ok," he said as he closed his eyes. During their conversation she had "accidentally" brushed his leg more than once, and he had to focus on controlling his heart rate and exactly where he did NOT want his blood to flow. "Um, why were you always going around the mansion starkers anyway?"

"Being a fashion model means glamorous locations, temperamental photographers, flamboyant designers, catty co-workers, and almost no backstage privacy. Bathrooms are usually unisex, and we are constantly parading around in clothing that is often revealing, or that we have to be sewn into. While negative body image is rampant, and drug use encouraged, modesty very quickly becomes impractical. I only wear one here because I know it would upset some of the others, and we have too many hormonal teenagers about. Emma would take that as a challenge."

"Yeah," he agreed, "she dresses skimpy enough as it is." Turning slightly away again he muttered "She'd lose though."

Betsy smiled at that, and shifted closer to him. She leaned over and lightly kissed his temple. "Thank you, Doug..."


	6. Chapter 6

Scott sat in his office, going over the never-ending paperwork that accumulated on his desk. Status reports, consumables projections, requests from Namor to keep the music down. That last one had to have been Hank's handiwork, or perhaps Bobby's. The Sub-Mariner had very few demands of Scott and the others, and had adopted Loa as one of their own. He was glad of that, because there were already enough problems and crises on Utopia.

Raising the island and evacuating to it had seemed the only way to guarantee their safety from Osborn in a world gone mad. Forming and running what had become a quasi-sovereign nation presented very real problems he had never foreseen, problems that did not have easy solutions. When Rogers had taken over as the head of SHIELD, things had changed, but he still had to figure out a way to keep things from falling apart. Food, potable water, power, and the education of the minor "citizens" were all very real concerns. Between Bobby and Ororo, they had solved the immediate questions of drinking water, but he couldn't just ask them to keep disrupting local weather patterns - it wasn't a permanent solution. Fortunately, Madison and Magnus both had been able to get some of the purification systems back online, and non-ferrous storage tanks had been built. Food and power were still issues.

A great deal of silt had come up with "the island," and that did prove to be somewhat fertile. The younger mutants had helped cultivate what soil they had, crops were being planted, and some trees had been transplanted to help prevent soil erosion. Sam Guthrie had been a godsend in that regard - he and his sister were the only ones left who even had any kind of practical experience with farming. However, that wouldn't be enough, and it would be some time before the first harvest. Magnus had his own hydroponics units when the asteroid had been in space, but most of them were destroyed when it crashed on Earth. There were already plans to build new ones - perhaps on outlying structures; and that was a separate issue - where were they going to get the raw materials? Solar panels, high-efficiency wind turbines, and some Shi'ar fusion power plants had solved the power problem, and it was mostly stable, but they didn't have a lot to play around with. To make up for the foods they couldn't grow, and to add basic staples like meat and dairy, mayor Sinclair was arranging for food to be delivered - for a price.

Not having any previous opinions about mutants (it was a New York problem), saving the city and her life directly brought her down firmly on their side. The city and its residents had been grateful - but the gratitude was starting to wear thin; chaos and conflict followed mutants, and the city was caught in the wake. Now Sadie was paying the price for throwing out the welcome mat for Scott and company: she looked to have a very nasty re-election coming up. If she were not re-elected, she had seen fit to remind Scott, the next mayor might not have such a favorable opinion about Mutants. And the food would almost certainly stop… Emma and Warren both were helping foot the bill for running things, but their fortunes were tied up with publicly owned companies, responsible to shareholders. It made him wonder if Utopia would, could, or even SHOULD be a homeland for them. There were times he longed for the simplicity of life at the mansion in New York. He laughed bitterly at that thought - nothing had EVER been simple in New York. The ruins of the mansion and some defiled graves were all that was left. And one of those defiled corpses was now living – existing - on the island and leaving chaos in HIS wake.

The more violent, militant turn by Magnus years ago; the third class taking up arms with his son; Rahne's emotional problems (and all the drama she brought); the insistence of Kevlar weaving in their costumes - all led back to Douglas Aaron Ramsey. And in the short time since he had rejoined them he had kicked over quite the anthill. Most of third class was on eggshells around him, and his team leader was an emotional wreck. Doug openly befriended Jubilee, which earned him more than a little animosity. He was antagonistic to Emma and most of her Hellions, old and new. And he had gotten into a life/death battle with Logan (and held his own), over asking his girls to a movie. Scott hadn't seen the start of it, but he knew why Logan had taken Doug on the mats - everyone present that day did. What had started as Logan's heavy-handed version of scaring Doug off had turned personal quickly, and Doug didn't have the common sense to back down.

Scott wasn't one for gossip, nor did he care who did what with whom so long as certain lines were not crossed. He had to fire Rahne for having a relationship with a student (who looked so much like Doug it wasn't funny). Doug was neither a student nor a minor, but his age was a tricky subject. He'd died just before 18, and the resurrection SHOULD have brought him back at that age, but he medical staff estimated him being physically closer to 21. The only theory being that Selene had slowly drained life force from all her thralls to control them and sustain her own body - so everyone who survived was anywhere from 2 to 5 years older. It was enough to give him a headache. Now he had attracted the eyes of a renegade vampire descended from The Lord of Darkness himself, a teenage assassin with emotional problems, and he suspected one of his senior staff. He wasn't one to preach morality to anyone; two failed marriages, and his relationship with Emma destroyed his credibility as the moral compass. But anything between Betsy and Doug could cause problems. He knew from personal experience Betsy was trouble, and tenacious. She liked broken, troubled men, and Doug definitely fit that definition.

While Doug had issues, his mind was still keen. Even though Hank had suggested free classes at the Graymalkin complex, it was really Doug who did the majority of the work, in addition to tutoring kids on the island and organizing what texts they had. Scott could see that Doug had this overwhelming desire to prove himself useful, and volunteered to help the Mayor's office in any way he could.

Sadie had, of course, jumped all over that - and the positive spin she could put on it. It helped that he looked like the non-threatening, All-American boy next door. He was doing such a good job her chief of staff was looking to use him and a few others at some kind of black tie gala - a fund-raiser to be held at the new mutant history museum and cultural center. And Scott couldn't find any good reasons to say no. In fact, the mayor wanted as many of the big names there as possible. That was, of course, a logistical impossibility - someone had to 'mind the store.' He didn't want to see Doug used as political capital for anyone, but they needed good press more than the mayor did. Especially with Magneto living on the island.

Public opinion was still divided on Magnus (his own feelings were conflicted enough), and Scott's presidential medal of freedom could only carry them so far. It didn't help that the older man refused to use tact. There were times Magnus had a kind, elegant, grandfatherly/Shakespearean quality about him. Scott was reminded of that British actor in those fantasy movies a few years back. But Magnus had seen his people slaughtered twice - in Germany and again on Genosha. Those responsible used similar rhetoric and arguments for mass murder, preying on the fear of the masses. He felt that the world had stood by and done nothing, and his arguments were not entirely without merit. Magnus had restrained some of his more inflammatory rhetoric and violent actions lately, especially after the imposter in New York killed Jean, but he was still one of the most powerful and dangerous mutants on the planet. Bobby was right - Kate Kildare and her PR firm needed a raise.

Rogers was starting to put pressure on Scott as well. Hank and Logan both had known Steve personally, and worked with him for years. Steve was a soldier, motivated by duty first and foremost, and sentiment would not sway him. There were almost half a dozen (that they knew of) dead mutants walking the Earth again after violent deaths years before, and all due to Selene and her inner circle. The fallout from that could be catastrophic, and could cause widespread panic. Rogers had covered that up, and SHIELD had spun some cover story about it. It was so bad it was believable, the stuff conspiracy nuts craved, and it worked - so far. For many the fact that there were no SHIELD files to corroborate it meant that it MUST be true. Providing documentation for the 'Risen' and a plausible cover story would be another big favor they would owe, and sooner or later SHIELD would try to collect.

He was so focused on these concerns that he didn't notice Emma enter.

"Why Scott darling, you look positively dreadful, buried behind that desk and the mountains of paperwork. The tired, haggard look is not becoming - your face is etched with worry lines. You should relax - a cup of earl grey tea perhaps?"

He looked up from the latest proposal in his hands. "Or I could bend you over the desk and continue where we left off this morning..."

"Scott, I am wearing Andres Sarda lingerie - I will not have you rip it off me like a common teenager in the backseat of a car."

"You get them for free Emma - and you didn't complain last time," he countered with a grin.

"True enough my dear. However, we must postpone our carnal indulgences. I believe Douglas and some of my students require counseling, the kind that Rogue cannot provide and Dr Cooper is unavailable."

Scott sighed. "Any suggestions then, Emma?"

"Possibly… A solution from our dear Mayor Sinclair, in fact."

Scott snorted. "Any solution from her comes with a price. What does she want, him to be her personal sex slave?"

"No Darling, I believe she has designs on Warren for that. The body of an angel with the soul of a monster - and she desires both."

"I was kidding, Em."

"I was not. Her fantasies are quite - perverse."

"Only because you didn't think of them first."

"Hardly my dear, feathers belong in a pillow, not on one's back. No, I much prefer a man with fire in his eyes, but we are getting off track. It appears that San Francisco is the home to an old colleague of Dr Cooper, one experienced with treating - unusual - patients. She has a private practice, and is said to be quite competent.

"And what will THAT cost?" he asked.

"Why nothing, Scott," Emma chuckled. "After our lawyers-"

"We have lawyers?" he interrupted.

"-are able to declare him very much alive in the legal sense on Monday, I will be able to negotiate a very nice contract for his services with the city, including full health insurance. There is also the matter of his parents will - hardly sizeable, but it will revert to him as the last surviving family member."

"I wonder if he even knows that they're dead," he wondered aloud. "He's never once mentioned his family, and all he has are the clothes on his back and whatever we can scrounge from New York. Third Class insisted he be buried with the savings bonds the Professor had for him, but it's not much. He won't take any kind of stipend or allowance, and I'm afraid he'll choke to death on that pride." He paused for a moment, "you know he won't like being pushed into something like that, are you sending any of the others to her?"

"Not yet, I wish to determine if she is worthy of her reputation. As for Douglas, merely have one of the senior staff tell him. Elizabeth perhaps."

"Perhaps," he said skeptically, "You aren't using Doug as a test case, to protect your precious Hellions are you?"

"Douglas was one of my students for a brief time as well Scott - I am not playing favorites here. Elizabeth has informed me that he has chronic night terrors, and I am loathe to say that I do not doubt her in this matter, it would seem that his need is greater. I will have him checked in medical more fully... perhaps the subject can be broached then."

"I could make it a requirement for him being put on a field team - part of a qualifying check-up to determine if he is fit for duty. Besides, Dr Nemesis wants another look at him - said something about the blood work was odd… Who is the Doctor, anyway?"

"Dr Leslie Sanderson. A specialist in treating unusual patients and a qualified sex therapist like myself - among other things."

"Why do I know that name…" he asked, his voice trailed off.

"Perhaps you know her better by her previous profession..." Emma said suggestively.

"Wait - that's her? Oh lovely… " he said sarcastically. "Ex-porn star turned shrink. Should we be concerned?"

"Be more concerned what I have planned for you, Mr. Summers…" she said, locking his door.

BREAK

"Haven't done this in a while..." Doug said.

"It HAS been a long time." Betsy agreed.

"Feels like - well, decades. Last time I saw you, I mean before all of this." He gestured with his hand, "you still favored all that gauzy pink."

"I remember," she chuckled. "I also remember you trying to explain multi-bit encryption software on plotting paper-"

"And then somehow we got to arguing about old movies - telling me Jeremy Brett was a better Holmes!" Doug laughed. "Oh god yes - we were going at it for hours!"

"Woke most of the mansion up. You taped butcher paper all over the kitchen, listing bullet points on how superior Basil Rathbone was…"

"IS, Lady Braddock… While you explained - at length - how anything more than 128 bit encryption was a waste of computing power."

"Yes well, at the time it was." she said, blushing slightly.

He didn't want to admit it to her, but he had missed these casual chats, before the slaughter in the tunnels, the chaos of Dallas, and the debacle that was Freedom Force. Betsy was one of the few who could appreciate old movies and computer science, and she loved film noir as much as he did. And listening to her words in the new voice was exciting and reassuring at the same time. It helped that she did not think of him as some kind of freak or monster. When he asked, she explained in brief about their time in Australia, the Siege Perilous, and how that had led to her new "appearance," and then, eventually her death..

Her resurrection had been less mystical in nature and far less sinister in its intent, unlike his. She came back with low-grade telekinesis as well, mostly tactile in nature. It explained why she could hit so damn hard, even if she couldn't touch him with it. It was one of the many things that made her different from before. He could tell it was her from her speech patterns, but her whole body language was totally different. That was part of why he didn't recognize her footsteps from the previous night. She was still taller than he was, and still favored that violet hair, but apart from that she was like an entirely new person. Beautiful as ever and the same height (which meant she would tower over him in heels), her new body was more toned and curvaceous than her old one. Like it was designed by a horny high school art student. And his stomach flip-flopped when she looked at him a certain way. In ANY way, actually.

He wondered if that was why she was so provocative and, well, 'liberated' was definitely one way to put it. Because life was so fragile, so unpredictable, if she saw something (or someone) that she desired - she made her intentions plain and pursued it. Consequences be damned, she would not be denied. AND she was perfectly comfortable using her sexuality as a weapon as well as her formidable skills. Her revealing costumes were crafted to be a distraction - they worked, and he said as much.

"Ya know," he said leaning back with his eyes closed, "I was kinda sweet on you back in New York."

"Oh?" She asked. He looked at her to see a playful grin on her lips as she arched an eyebrow.

"I always thought you were the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I mean, you were all over the magazines, TV - you were everywhere. The queen of angels for VS. Then you disappeared or retired or whatever it was… I mean, I tried not to stare when we got back from…" his voice trailed off. "But you were s-so… I - I mean…" He was sure she could see him turning bright red. "I just got my License, and you were-"

"I wasn't blind Doug. Even without the eyes I could 'see'" she chuckled. "I knew how you felt."

"What - how - oh sh*t…" he said, covering his face with his hands. "Of COURSE you knew - telepath. I'm such an idiot."

"No - you were a young man thrust into a new and dangerous world. And you saved a retired supermodel/spy from an extra-dimensional madman." She paused, and he turned to see her stretching her arms overhead. "I - I liked you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes Doug, really. You are brave, tenacious, loyal and honest. Although there are times I wonder about your common sense-"

"-or lack thereof?" He asked with a grin

"Yes. Brian was also quite fond of you, and said you would be welcome at the manor anytime I chose to return."

"Huh? Why would **I** be going to England with you? I mean just 'cause we got away from Mojo… "

"Doug," she sighed at him, tilting her head slightly as she did. "Brian and I were twins, and had a rapport. He knew that I was fond of you."

"Yeah, you said tha-"

"VERY fond of you. And certain laws are more - forgiving in the United Kingdom than they are in New York." She said simply, and he noticed a quick predatory flash in her eyes. Doug's eyes went wide, and he moved to the far side of the whirlpool, covering himself and turning his head so he could only see her at the periphery. Betsy's face was impassive, and she assumed a pose similar to the one he had before. Legs stretched in front of her, and arms along the rim of the pool. She was relaxed, open, and vulnerable.

"Um… I don't… Does Warren know you're down here?"

"Warren Worthington and I are teammates and platonic friends, nothing more."

"I thought they were called f*ck-buddies now." Doug said caustically.

"Doug," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not seeing or sleeping with anyone right now. Not that it is any of your concern, but I don't want to be involved with anyone - not yet."

"Why not - he's the perfect package. Senior staff, part of the first class, third gen American rich boy. What's not to like?"

"Do you really think I am so shallow?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Then please stop asking such asinine questions… In truth, Warren frightens me. I will always love him as a friend and teammate, but he is not the man he was when I met him."

"None of us are - you said it last night we've all changed."

"Not that much," she sighed. "He knows we could not go on, and I fear he will need all of our strength soon."

"Wow. Is it that bad?"

"It is not a matter of _**good**_or _**bad**_. Warren fights his own demons, much like the rest of us. HIS demons take physical form. We are all grateful for the Archangel's wrath, yet we pray for the Angel's mercy."

"One wing dipped in blood - didn't know you were so melodramatic."

Betsy laughed, but he could tell it was humorless and desperate. "One cannot be an X-man and NOT be melodramatic."

"Yeah," Doug agreed, "No matter which class you're in..."

After a few moments, she crossed her arms under her breasts and cleared her throat. "It would seem that your recent - revival - has not hampered your social life."

"Wh-whatcha mean?"

"A date with two girls, at the same time? And I thought you were shy," she said, narrowing her gaze.

"That? It's nothing. We're all just friends 'n' study buddies. I was explaining math to her… By the way," he said, addressing her directly, "Why didn't anyone ever explain math to her with gymnastics? I mean she can count steps and gauge distances - equating that to math is a no-brainer."

"We're not all that smart Doug."

"Bollocks, Lady Braddock, Ma'am. I think you all got lazy, and took her cynicism to heart. Jubes is a helluva lot smarter than any of you think - including her. A little pushing and she could get into college, easy." He paused to wipe his face, trying to gather his thoughts. "And Logan's as much to blame - and you can tell him I said that."

"Something going on there Doug - you are quite vocal in your defense of Ms Lee."

"Jubes is just a friend. She likes me for me, and ain't scared of me. I ain't afraid of her either – it's not like she can turn me anyway. Besides, Vampires don't like zombies…" He said with a grin.

"And this morning?"

"Oh THAT?" He laughed. "Jubes did that to piss people off and ruffle as many feathers as she can - especially Dani's. Dunno WHAT is going on there, but she has a hardcore hate on for Jubilation Lee. Almost as much as I hate the Yankees."

"I didn't think anyone had that much enmity, not even Magnus."

"Have a care Lady Braddock." Doug said, his eyes narrowed. "His feelings are **not** to be made light of."

"You are right," she said, looking properly chagrined. After a moment, she added. "You HAVE changed, Douglas. You are an adult, and I will treat you as one. I expect you to treat me as one in return. Body modesty concerns are for children - especially between us, so I expect that will no longer be an issue."

"Fair enough. I'll - I'll try."

"And when you are not accompanying the third class and are not otherwise indisposed-"

"_***ss tearin' all ovuh cree-ashun**_, you mean" he added in his best southern drawl.

"Quite. You are welcome to spar and practice with me. You have knives, you should learn how to use them properly."

He paused for a moment, tilting his head. "Lemme think about it."

"It is 'let me' - Doug. Being recently returned from the dead is no excuse for such improper grammar."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted.

"Now get out. You are looking quite prune-ish, and I wish to finish my cool down in peace. I will teach you to meditate next time. Oh and Doug?"

"Yes?" he stopped halfway from the pool.

"Dani said she wanted to see all of third class for dinner tonight."

"Did she say why?"

"She wanted to re-connect and welcome you back into the team, I imagine." Betsy replied with her eyes closed.

"Bullsh*t. Dani isn't that sentimental. Wonder what the hell she wants," he muttered under his breath. "Thanks Bets. See ya at dinner."

BREAK

Laura was sitting in her room, staring at the items she had taken from the training center. They still bore his sent - she couldn't throw them away. Watching Doug spar with Elizabeth made her feel confused, and angry. She did not like Doug being so close to the telepath. There was obviously a mutual attraction, and she did not like seeing his desire directed at another female, especially that one. It was different with Jubilee, and she did not know why.

She had extended her claws several times, but every time she had brought them to bear on her flesh, she stopped. Doug's request that she not hurt herself, that he knew how poorly she healed when she did... she did not want to - disappoint him? She never felt that way when others addressed the issue, even her 'boyfriend' Julian. She did not like the confusing feelings that she was experiencing - she did not understand. She longed for the pain that would allow her to re-focus her attention, but Doug… So she continued unsheathing her claws and holding them to her arm, or ribs, or thigh, or neck - only to stop and retract them.

She was unaware how long she had been sitting at her desk until she heard Jubilee stir. Laura retracted her claws with an audible 'snakt' one final time as Jubilee came up behind her. Bending down to place her chin on Laura's shoulder, the young vampire wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can't smell any blood, so I know you haven't been cutting, but you've been popping claws for a while. What's up? Talk to me."

BREAK

Dinner found most of the members of third class still on the island waiting for Doug. Dani was trying hard not to be upset, and failing. She had known Laura since she first arrived at the mansion - after the student population had exploded in Doug's absence. The girl was as dangerous as ever, and it was no secret what she was, and what she was capable of. Logan had introduced her as his daughter/clone, but more than one person had called her 'killer' - and with good reason. Dani was loathe to admit that Jubilee had a positive effect on the girl; even before her transformation she had disliked the vampire.

Losing her powers was frightening, sickening, and liberating for Danielle Moonstar. She felt scared and helpless, and yet she could not - would not - leave the academy, despite Emma's insistence. Josh was still her legal ward, and she felt she had an obligation not only to him but the remaining members of her squad as well, even if she couldn't lead them. She did it gladly, silently, and survived without asking for or receiving outside comfort. Jubilee, even though she was not that much younger, had been treated like the family dog hit by a car. The fawning and concern disgusted her; she would not admit to feeling jealous. The perpetually cheery ex-mallrat always got on her nerves. Roller blades, Day-Glo tight tops, micro short shorts, double-bubble and purple shades were fine if you were 14 and looked like a kid. But Jubilee wasn't a kid anymore, or a gymnastics hopeful. She had grown up, filled out, and in Dani's mind become the X-Pity case. Then Pixie and Jubilee went to lunch, and all hell broke loose.

Dani may have lost all her powers, but she would always be a Valkyrie - and as such had a sense about all things mystical and magical. The boon she was granted from Hela just made things more - intense. Illyana occasionally set her teeth on edge, as did Pixie, but Jubilee was something else entirely. It was tragic what had happened to Jubilee - she had been turned for the sole reason that Logan could be lured out into a vampire ambush (sprung by Jubilee herself). Fortunately for all of them, Scott's mad, daring plan had worked and their losses were minimized. The vampire invasion had been stopped, but Jubilee had still been turned into an unnatural thing created by some of the darkest magic of the nine realms. It was all Dani could do to keep from cutting her head off. Annoying before the decimation, irritating after, and making most uneasy in her undeath - Danielle Moonstar hated Jubilation Lee. She was too dangerous - and was apparently smitten with the recently returned Doug Ramsey…

It didn't matter that he had all but purged that strain of the transmode virus from himself and the other 'Risen,' or that he had beat the hell out of his old teammates, or that he apparently had sparred Logan to a standstill (she still thought Logan let him win). She would always feel responsible for her friend's death - she would not see it happen again. Even if that meant saving him from himself. It had shattered all of them and prompted her best friend's wild mood swings, and personal betrayal.

Rahne had rejected her past, her accent and her faith - covering the pain she felt over losing her first love and the loss of her powers with a motorcycle and a fake tough attitude. One look at Joshua Foley and all propriety and restraint had gone out the window. It was obvious to the rest of the third class that Josh had been a replacement for Doug when the illicit relationship had come to light. Same height and build - give or take 10 pounds, same looks, similar parental issues. Except for the gold (now black) skin, the resemblance was uncanny - and he gave her back her powers. It was inevitable, she supposed, that Rahne would be drawn to Josh, but that didn't mean she had to like it or could forgive it. She was just thankful no one had decided to press charges. Rahne was forced to leave, joining Scott's little hit squad that no one was supposed to know about. Eventually one of her (many) bad romances got her knocked up. Doug returned to them just in time to see the girl he died for as a grown woman pregnant from an Asgardian wolf prince - her life and frail flesh saved by his doppelganger. Instead of talking to Rahne, Dani, or anyone else about it, he turned inward. Then he turned to Laura and Jubilee. One was a waifish teenaged assassin with a 'metric ssload' of emotional issues on the rebound, the other was an unholy monster, and a favored protégé of the senior staff... Even 'Berto could sense her frustration

She knew Roberto DaCosta was relishing being a fairly wealthy young man in his 20's, and not having to run the hellfire club. He wasn't a party animal, but he and Sam had become regulars in the waterfront bars in the city. He wasn't blind, or a fool - you don't become the Black King of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle that way - but she suspected he had tired of the chaos and violence. Bobby put up a good carefree act, but he couldn't hide the tired eyes or the thousand-yard stare when he thought no one was watching. He was happiest, she thought, with Volstaag in Asgard - and she suspected he wanted to go with them when the Golden Realm left the Midwest. Sometimes she did as well. His trips to Oklahoma before and after the Siege were one of the many unspoken secrets on Utopia.

The closest he had found to that sense of comfort and camaraderie had ironically been in the blue-collar taverns of merchant sailors and truckers - odd considering his privileged upbringing in Rio. Sam had gone with him willingly, finding comfort in familiar surroundings; he was still reeling from both Darkstar's death in Europe, and his brother's murder. Sam and 'Berto were here tonight at her request, along with Amara and Illyana. Rahne was not on the island right now, staying in New York to help Madrox, but she would return soon. X'ian had elected not to show up - she disagreed with Dani, and wanted no part of this. She couldn't see how Doug was obviously distraught over everything that had happened, and that he was not thinking clearly. They needed to do something.

BREAK

Sam knew that there was really only one reason why she wanted all of them at dinner on a Saturday night, and he wasn't looking forward to what she had planned. He didn't agree with her objective or her reasons for it, but he respected her position as team leader to not openly argue with her about it. In truth, he had been offered the position three times, but he kept turning it down. Dani still saw Doug as he was when he died, despite all recent evidence to the contrary. She was thinking of him as the frustrated, angry young man excluded from training sessions, useless in a fight without Warlock, and slowly pursuing a romance with Rahne Sinclair. Sam knew better though, and saw how Doug was different. He still had something to prove, but Sam could see that he wasn't just lucky, he was good, and fast, and it was pretty damn obvious he no longer had any kind of interest in that pretty little Scottish redhead.

Dani couldn't see it - she truly believed she knew what was best for him, including his love life. Despite her conflict with Rahne over Foley, she still felt that her friend was a better match for Doug. Doug's indifference to the confused, scared highland mother-to-be was hardly surprising considering all that had happened. He wasn't sure what the best choice for Doug was, but he knew that trying to stage some kind of 'intervention' wouldn't work. Doug had stood toe-to-toe with Wolverine, which should have made his intentions clear, and the only thing this would do is piss Doug off. Sam could only hope to try and support both of his friends while keeping the hostilities to a minimum.

BREAK

Fully intending to dig through a few more crates of the New York Salvage for anything useful, Doug had instead fallen asleep at his desk. As usual, it was far from restful. Doug instead woke with a start, and a sore neck. While not as traumatic as his nightly terrors, his dreams were still unsettling and confusing. Betsy's revelations, Jubilee's behavior, and Laura's mixed messages - it was just too much. A quick look at the clock showed he was almost late for dinner. Dani claimed that she wanted to get as many of the third class together as she could, to catch up and try to make him feel welcome, but he doubted her sincerity. Changing quickly into his clothes from the previous night, he grabbed his coat and headed to the canteen.

It struck him as odd that his friends were not at "their" table, but at "his," but only for a moment. Being able to read body language was at times a sh*ty aspect to his mutation. He hated seeing the intent behind the words, because they were so often radically different - it made him feel like he was being lied to. That was part of why he liked both Jubilee and Laura. The vampire didn't have any nonverbal cues or involuntary muscle twitches, while the other girl was so disciplined, controlled and contained, that he hardly ever got anything from her.

He still wondered what kind of upbringing she had to get training like that. He didn't know, but suspected it was not pleasant. Thinking about Laura and Jubilee reminded him of something that Betsy had said to him about not being able to read people - it was a refreshing, attractive change, and as a result many telepaths sought out partners like that. He supposed that was why Scott kept hooking up with mind readers. Jean, Madelyne, Jean again, and then Emma - they were probably all fascinated by his ordered, shielded, tactical mind. Although in Emma's case, he didn't think that was the portion of his mind she was attracted to. He didn't know all the details, and didn't want to, but accepting and hooking up with Emma severely diminished his opinion of Scott Summers. Returning his thoughts to the situation at hand, Dani waited until he was four bites into his meal before she started in on him. _and things were going so well_

To his credit, Doug lasted almost 5 minutes under her ham-fisted attempts at subtlety before he'd had enough. It was so obvious to him why he was there, and what she was really trying to say, they might as well have put up a neon sign. Dani's disapproved of his relationship with the vampire, and he suspected who she thought was a better choice. Roberto was unsure, but seemed glad that Doug was scoring (so he believed) with two scary-hot chicks barely out of their teens. Amara was putting on a brave front, but was still terrified of him and the beating she had gotten. He had tried reassuring her, but suspected it would be quite some time before she fully trusted him again. Illyana looked like she couldn't care less - she wasn't the same woman any of them had known, and she'd rather be in Limbo anyway. Sam looked 10 years older than he was, and the silent sympathetic look told him what he needed to know. It was obvious he didn't agree with her, and just wanted to avert an argument.

"Why don't you just say what you mean Dani? It's not like I don't know what you're really getting at…"

"We're just talking Doug, I-"

"Stop. Please, just…stop," he said tiredly. "I have the best bullsh*t detector now, remember? Respect me enough to tell me the truth."

"All right Doug. I should know better than to try and sugarcoat it… Yes, I am upset about you going out with Jubilee last night."

"Not Laura and Jubilee?"

"Doug, if you want to date several girls a once… But that's not the issue. Jubilee is dangerous - you didn't see her at her worst, when this island almost fell to the undead…"

"Which time? It's odd that you don't include me in that description. Was I any less dead?

"You don't - it's not - you're not like them."

"How do you know - you don't know what I have to do to survive," he accused, "you never asked..." His eyes flared red. Letting them glow for a brief moment was as unsettling for her as it was amusing to him. A leftover from the transmode virus he couldn't fully purge, he just thought they looked cool. Theatrical, and they had no practical value, but he had to break her momentum somehow. "Relax Dani, I don't suck blood or drink souls - they give me heartburn."

"How can you joke about this Doug? She's dangerous, dangerous and unnatural."

"Best be careful with that brush, it's been used more than once as an excuse to slaughter people. Jews, Christians, Muslims, Polytheists, Protestants, homosexuals and lesbians…" he paused, "the _**Cheyenne**_. How many say the same about US, and want to see us wiped off of this planet?"

'Doug, she is not a suitable companion, and neither is Laura for that matter."

"What makes you think that you are qualified or even entitled to make that choice," he asked, outraged. "Jesus you sound just like the old man…" There were a few sharp intakes of breath at that statement - Sam and Amara knew the falling out between Doug and his father had not been pretty. "It's pretty damn obvious you have had issues with Jubilee from way back - I can tell. Don't forget that 'I' am a dangerously unnatural creature… By all rights, I should still be dead or fully converted, like Warlock. I put all of you down without even trying hard, and you remember what happened here last week. The only one who objects to my being around her is YOU. In another world or another time - one where she wasn't f*cking an Asgardian werewolf or sleeping with a kid YOU were responsible for," everyone winced at the comment; "Rahne and I might have wound up together. Anything we had died when I did…"

"Doug - you gotta stop harping on that." 'Berto commented.

"THE F*CK YOU KNOW!" he yelled as he stood up. He opened his coat and shirt to reveal his bare chest - unaware that the canteen had grown silent. "LOOK! This," he traced the lines on his chest, "is a f*cking autopsy scar. They cut me open and spooned me out like a grapefruit. My guts were in jars at Empire State's med school for years - I checked. There was nothing, then I was terrified, in rags, in a coffin. I tore my fingers to shreds, and crawled my way up and out only to become a thrall to that…" he shuddered and his voice trailed off. "It's been years for you, not for me. I wasn't in a coma, or on vacation, or lost in time, I - was - dead. All of the 'Risen' were." He paused to catch his breath - becoming vaguely aware that several eyes were upon him. He cursed inwardly; yet again, he seemed to be the center of unwanted attention. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he saw that 'Berto was looking down, but Dani still had her chin thrust out defiantly - she just didn't get it. "Where I go, what I do, and who I see are **not** your concern. If I choose to spend time with either Jubilation Lee or Laura Kinney - and make no mistake, I DO wish to - it's my business. Before you even try telling me I am off team, remember that I'm 'not suited for combat' and this." He traced the bullet wounds on his chest," was my formal resignation." Doug turned and stormed out of the canteen, away from to the stares he was getting from everyone - including Laura and Jubilee.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the messages, the kind words, and the constructive criticism. Please feel free to submit reviews and suggestions. Warning, this chapter deals with child abuse and mature subject matter. Laura's history was chronicled in the NYX storylines, and I have tweaked some aspects of it. Doug's history is mostly my creation, however. I do not condone child abuse, self-mutilation, or child prostitution._

Now on with the drama.

ANANANANANAN

Jubilee spent several minutes reassuring Laura that her fears were unfounded, that she had not irrevocably damaged her friendship with either Betsy Braddock or Doug Ramsey. Together, they resolved to speak with Doug, and clear up any misconceptions. Jubilee walked into the canteen with Laura in time to see him arguing with his friends - specifically his old team leader, a woman with whom they both had issues. She turned to her friend as Doug stalked past; Laura had murder in her eyes. Doug was hurt and angry, and both young women held Dani responsible. She knew that a confrontation between Laura and Dani right now would not end well. "Not now. I'll handle this, you take care of Doug. Go - find him before he does something stupid." Laura looked at her, nodded, and went after their friend. Having averted that crisis by turning Laura's focus from Dani to Doug, she turned back to the group of young mutants at the table.

Conversation had resumed in the canteen - but she could see from the head table that more than one member of the senior staff was not happy with this recent turn of events. Back at their table, Sam and Dani were arguing in low tones over what had just happened, and he was giving her an I-told-you-so speech. Apparently the tall, quiet, Southern boy knew this was a bad idea to begin with. It only proved what she had heard from Doug and Kitty. Sam was a lot smarter than he looked, and that backwoods Kentucky accent hid a sharp mind. Amara looked visibly relieved that Doug was gone. He scared the hell out of her, and that scent of fear made her mouth water... Illyana left shortly after Doug did - Jubilee knew the blonde was too concerned with her own private hell and couldn't care less about anyone's love life. Ever since her brother had disappeared, Illyana had become colder, more distant, and generally more aloof. DaCosta looked lost - like he didn't know which side to come down on. Dani wouldn't budge, though, convinced that she was right.

Jubilee knew she got on people's nerves, but she and Dani Moonstar had been butting heads pretty much since the day they met. In her opinion, the Cheyenne was an arrogant b*tch who thought she knew what was best for almost everyone, and had an inflated opinion of how tough she really was. Even with that funky sword and the winged horse. Jubilee knew she was no saint, but she never tried to tell anyone how to live their life. She was bubbly and obnoxious (when she wasn't morose), but that was how she coped with all the insanity.

When she saved Logan so many years ago and hooked up with the X-Men - it seemed like all his friends, teammates, and associates were hot, busty, Amazonian babes. In contrast, she had been a short, Olympic prodigy with no chest - a So-Cal orphan mallrat who couldn't do basic math. So, to compensate and not get lost in the shuffle, she was loud, boisterous, snotty, and played the smart-ass role up. In the years since she had grown up and finally developed some kind of figure. She had hips now, and at a solid C cup thank-you-very-much. But deep down she still saw herself as that flat chested little kid who didn't quite fit the super-hero mold. And becoming a vampire scared the cr*p outta her, no matter WHAT she told the others. She had lost her folks, her powers, her humanity, then she had almost lost her un-life.

Blade and several others wanted to stake her - she knew that. Vampirism wasn't something anyone could cure, and it scared the others as much as it did her. She could taste their fear, and Xarus was right - it was arousing and intoxicating all at once. It was always in the back of her mind to bleed those around her dry, some more than others. She could 'smell' the blood in their veins, and see it pulse at necks and wrists. It called to her, no matter how much blood she gorged herself on. But just to piss off that undead monster's memory, and every one of her naysayers here on the island, she fought down the urges that came with her condition. Most of them anyway…

Jubilee was hardly a promiscuous girl growing up, and while technically still a virgin she was far from naïve or inexperienced. Before the change, when she found the right guy she figured she would know, and things would happen. After she was turned however, her appetites had grown, and it seemed like finding the right guy would be impossible. She hungered - no lusted - for blood, violence and sex, sometimes all at once. Never bisexual beforehand (at least not that she could remember), she now had a similarly confused, yet very willing partner in Laura. They recognized one another as predators, and that was a huge turn on for both. It helped that Laura could replenish lost blood so quickly, and like Logan she couldn't be turned - not by her anyway. It was wicked, naughty, bloody (literally), taboo, and borderline incestuous - and she loved it. By all accounts, Laura found it pleasant as well. But they both had appetites the other couldn't sate, and Doug was looking more and more attractive. And this morning she confirmed what Laura had told her last night - the boy could kiss.

Doug was a mystery. She knew he was the 'never again' poster child for the third class, she could see no one ever got over it, and him being back was messing with their heads. But he wasn't the same Doug that Kitty had mentioned. He wasn't meek, not that she saw anyway. True, he hated the spotlight, but Doug wouldn't back down or be pushed by anyone, it made her wonder if Kitty really knew him at all. Wolvie pulled him on the mats and tried to scare him off, and Doug just said 'bring it.' And that was sooo freaking hot. Almost as super-smart as Kitty, she heard someone say he could 'think in code' - whatever the hell THAT meant. She knew for a fact he could do things with a computer that came right out of a bad sci-fi movie. The island's myriad computer systems, cobbled together from various Earth and alien technologies, all ran smoothly because of him. He had hacked his way into almost every database he could - and was probably tapped into everything SHIELD had, all in an effort to keep an eye on the world and any threats to Utopia.

Nice enough, an odd sense of humor and very cute, he had a hard edge to him as well; she supposed getting shot to death would do that to a guy. He wasn't mean-spirited or cruel though, and didn't play the pity card. She couldn't smell the fear on him or draw him to her either. Her powers never worked on him, and that was as frustrating as it was sexy. She had to use so much effort to get his attention outside of tutoring sessions, she was beginning to think he wasn't interested in girls. It took him forever to ask her out. But when he did…

He just didn't care that she was a vampire, he was too busy dealing with being back, and trying to catch up. That was part of how their friendship started - he joked that they were both the undead and no one knew what to do with either of them. A lot of people looked at her with a mix of pity and revulsion, she was sure even Logan did at times.

But oh no, not super cute, funny, sexy, thoroughly out of touch Doug Ramsey. He just had to be nice, and smart, and understanding, and patient, and willing to stand up for her - all balls, ZERO common sense. Just now he had - for all intents and purposes - told that meddling Cheyenne b*tch he was going to date her and Laura both, Dani's choices be damned. She wanted to squeal like Cessily and start doing handsprings right there, and rip Dani a new one - literally. But mostly what she wanted to do was hunt Doug down, peel that leather coat off him with her claws, and do like Evil Willow - ride him like a pony. But first, she had to send a message.

"If you are through putting our boyfriend through the emotional wringer, MISS Moonstar," she said, arms folded, standing next to his vacant seat, "we gotta talk." The way she said it, stressing _our boyfriend_ looked like it REALLY pissed Dani off. Before she could respond, Jubilee simply said "outside," then turned and walked out.

"Fine." Dani growled through clenched teeth, slapping her fork down on the table.

BREAK

Warren was soaring over San Francisco, reveling in the pure joy that flight gave him. Since the latest confrontation on the island, he felt less comfortable on Utopia. The warring sides of his nature made him feel he was a danger to others; the Archangel of Apocalypse craved the blood and violence. It was ironic - he once walked away from the X-Men because he thought Wolverine was too savage. Now he longed for a foe of Logan's caliber so he could rip him apart. It was easy to claim his duties to his company and the rich, single, playboy lifestyle kept him from the island - but he was certain Scott, Hank, and Bobby knew the truth. It seemed that all the members of the first class had a dark side, and Warren Worthington III was certainly no exception. Even calm, cool, unflappable Scott Summers had one. The fact that he had created a mutant hit squad to deal with threats permanently was proof enough of that. It was diametrically opposed to all they had been taught and fought for since they were scared children, but a necessary evil in the modern world. Scott had 'officially' disbanded the team, but he had to be aware that they were still running missions. He sensed Emma and Logan's hands in that, it gave Scott plausible deniability and got Laura out of the field. If they were ever going to get Laura acclimated to the real world, the last place she needed to be was out in the field. With the loss of Kitty Pryde, and his very public recognition as the leader of mutant kind, Scott needed to be presentable. Emma was good for Scott in many ways, and not just as a political advisor.

Jean could never handle all of Scott, even as the Phoenix. She couldn't see beyond the facade he presented when they were teenagers. Ironic really, considering her telepathic abilities. She was especially unwilling, or unable, to deal with Scott after his encounter with Apocalypse, and Warren never understood why. Dealing with that monster changed a man; Warren, Remy, Scott, Logan, and even Jono were all proof of that. While Jean avoided Scott and would not acknowledge what he had endured, Emma sought him out and embraced it. Emma had been interested in Scott for a long time, and took advantage of Jean's inaction. Emma Frost was a hedonistic, elitist snob with as much baggage as anyone, but there was no doubt she was very much in love with Scott Summers. She loved him in her own ways as much as Jean ever did - if not more so. They were both broken, twisted individuals - and somehow they made it work.

Warren knew he had a weakness for the ladies - he and Tony had that in common and joked about it often when they were younger. If he were honest though, Warren had to admit he was jealous of Scott - and Hank too. They had both found compatible matches in the strangest of places, a one-time enemy and a half-alien government employee, respectively. The closest he had ever come to finding that in recent years had been Betsy, but she had made it clear to him she no longer felt that way. Her hands were as dirty as his, and she could be as ruthless as Logan at times. But she had ended things abruptly, claiming his violent nature was what scared her... So he channeled the hostility, and that predatory mindset into the boardroom. Money and acquisitions meant little to him, even if they funded Utopia. It just wasn't the same as fighting Sentinels, Purifiers, and going out on strike missions. Just thinking about them caused his body and wings to shift, and he soared over the city again.

BREAK

Laura did not need her heightened senses to figure out where Doug had gone when he left the canteen, and she caught up to him outside his quarters in the residential wing. She had been able to sneak up on him even in the large, clunky boots she wore. It was careless on his part, she thought. Doug seemed to have good situational awareness and was usually more mindful of his surroundings. Being emotionally distraught was not an excuse to lose focus, even if a friend had hurt him.

"Doug." He stopped, his hand over the door handle, and turned to face her. He looked at her for several seconds, then turned away and entered his quarters. Taking the open door as an invitation, she followed. His room was stark, barren, and lacking any kind of decorations or personal touches. It was similar to how her own room had been until Pixie had insisted on redecorating. Her old roommate had insisted on changing things up before she left with Hope Summers. A bed, nightstand, built-in dresser, a desk with an elaborate data terminal on one side, curiously mirrored closet doors, and a single bath/shower combo - all in the same shade of taupe gray. It was cold, clinical, and she knew Jubilee would hate it - she disliked it as well.

She closed the door, and turned to find Doug standing in the center of the room, eyes closed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of what you said," she said looking at him. "Others did as well."

"Wonderful…"

"You are embarrassed, angry."

"Yeah…"

"You defended us; you will push your friends away."

"The others think Dani is in the wrong, or they just don't give a rat's *ss. She's always thought she knew best - at 15 it was kinda cute, now she's an overbearing, obnoxious... I imagine Sam's giving her an earful." He opened his eyes to look at her directly. "Do you think she's right?"

"Some of her observations were correct: Jubilee is a dangerous, unnatural creature…"

"Do you think I should stay away as well?"

"Jubilee would not like that." When he did not respond, she added, "I would not like that."

"That's not what you said today."

"I - I was wrong."

BREAK

Dani followed that Chinese blood-sucking witch out into the hallway, so pissed off she could not see straight. It was bad enough that Doug had told her where to get off, but then Sam had to chime in on Doug's side. Thinking about Sam clouded her judgment - and she caught herself staring at him more than once. He had always had that kind of effect on her - even when they were younger. Not that she would ever admit it, of course, but Sam Guthrie had gotten taller and better looking through the years. But someone had to have a level head...

Was she the ONLY one who had a clear head on their shoulders? Doug was broken and vulnerable, and the last thing he needed to do was reach out to a vampire and teenaged assassin. No matter what he had done, Doug Ramsey was not suited to the field - especially without Warlock to protect him. He sure as hell did NOT need to be around those two danger magnets - especially Jubilee. She was Cheyenne, and a Valkyrie with the blessing of the all-father and a boon from Hela herself - if there was anyone who could make that kind of judgment about her team, it was her. Logan may have been her patron, but Jubilee was dangerous and not suitable for Doug. Sooner or later, she would turn - she would turn and bleed Doug dry, and Danielle Moonstar would not let that happen.

She was about to lay into the curvy little vampire in that black bodysuit when Jubilee turned to face her. "Come…" she said, and Dani was compelled to obey. Slowly she approached the vampire, whose eyes were glowing red and fangs had gotten longer. Jubilee had a feral grin, and was barely recognizable. In her mind, some part of Dani was screaming to resist, fighting to call for help - any act of defiance. But she couldn't stop her feet from moving towards the vampire. Her terror turned to excitement with each step, and as she grew close, Jubilee caressed her face with one clawed hand.

"Ssssooooo pretty…" her voice a sibilant hiss, "Come, let me kiss you - you would like that wouldn't you…"

"Y-yes…" She responded. She unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it to the side, wanting nothing more than for Jubilee to sink her fangs in and feed. She was so close, and Jubilee had an almost sickly-sweet smell - like chocolate and honey. It was utterly irresistible. Jubilee's hand moved to Dani's throat and gently tilted her head to one side. She leaned over, and Dani closed her eyes, crying in terror and joy from the anticipation. She felt the fangs barely touch her neck - like little needles resting on her skin.

Then like a light switch it was turned off, her mind was hers again, and she felt all the anger coming back. Only now, it was mixed with fear over what had happened, and revulsion over how much she had wanted it. It made her feel violated, unclean, and she wanted to beat the little vampire's skull in with her broadsword. Before she had time to say or do anything, she found herself pinned against the wall of the corridor. Jubilee had thrust her into the wall painfully, and was holding her by the throat - her feet several inches off the floor.

"Listen!" She growled, slamming her head against the wall again, "and understand! I can bleed you easy!"

"You" *thud*

"Are" *thud*

"**WEAK!**" *thud*

"I could make you jump off a bridge, or on your own d*mn sword, and you'd thank me!"

"You're doing it to Doug too, you blood sucking b*tch!" She snarled in response. She grabbed at the arm holding her by the throat, and started kicking at the small vampire. Jubilee responded by casually slapping her in the abdomen with her free hand, her unnatural strength made Dani want to throw up her dinner.

"Stop fighting, or you'll get **hurt**." Jubilee said dangerously. "Wanna know what happens when I try that on Doug?" She brought Dani's face close to hers, so she could look in her eyes. "NOTHING! He doesn't feel it! I can't tempt him, turn him, or scare him. I've seen him turn down others like they aren't even there. I don't know why or how, but he's immune. He hangs with me 'cause he wants to. He's afraid to push forward - **somebody** burned him," she paused to look knowingly at the Cheyenne. "But I can smell the desire on him. He likes me, and I'm not gonna let you f*ck that up. He wants ME - not the vampire," she paused. "And I want him."

"What - what others?"

"Don't be dense. Ya think I'm the only vampire in 'Frisco? Of course there are more, and a lot of 'em are older and stronger 'en me."

"You're evil - you're a f*cking monster."

"SHUT UP!" *thud*

"What deal did you make with the devil to get your powers back, huh? 'Chooser of the slain' with a gift from the Death Goddess - watcha gonna do when she collects on that, braids? How many of us will you sell down the river so you can keep the costume and the flying horse? I haven't fed on anything live in days, nothing but that bottled crap - I'm freaking STARVING! I could bleed you now - drain you dry or make you my little thrall - but I won't. YOU are doing your best to rake Doug over the coals, drop him back in that neat little box that never fit. So who's the real 'f*cking monster,' huh?"

"I'm his friend…" she offered, weakly.

"Then stop pushing the redhead at him. Hooking him up with Rahne won't fix your f*ck up with her and Josh, and it sure as hell won't bring the old Doug back. Wanna be a friend? Let him live his life. You aren't his guardian, and you don't know every god-d*mned thing." She threw Dani into the opposing bulkhead effortlessly, then replaced her sunglasses. Her face softened, and her fangs shrank to their normal length. "Back off Moonstar. You push again, it won't be pretty."

BREAK

"What happened last night, Laura - what's going on?" he asked, desperately searching her face for answers. "I don't know when it happened, but sometime last night things changed. You aren't the flirty type - that's more Jubilee's style - but when you kissed me, it was… "

"Pleasant." she said quietly.

"That's definitely one way to put it. I needed a cold shower when we got back... then today, out at lunch, you shut down. You're related to Logan somehow, that's pretty damn obvious: besides the claws, you have the same facial structure and you have a similar gait, but you walk differently on your toes than he does… Anyway, I know something bad happened to you growing up-"

"Bad is not the word."

"Ok. Horrible, terrible, evil, wrong, unforgivable. I can rattle off words all day in several hundred languages - and you know it. I like you, but I can't read minds…"

Laura didn't say anything, and Doug thought some of the walls were breaking down, but he could never get a good read on her. She was clearly upset, despite his reassurances. Whatever it was that bothered her, it had to have been pretty d*mn traumatic. He paused for a moment, throwing his coat on the back of a chair, before trying a different tactic. He stepped forward until he was within a few feet of Laura, and extended his hand. "Hi. Douglas Aaron Ramsey, Cypher."

She took his hand, confused. "Laura Kinney. I am called X-23." After a moment she added, "Talon."

"Talon, huh? I like it… Nice to meet you." He let go of her hand and stuffed his hands in his back pockets. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"My parents were Phillip Solomon Ramsey and Sheila Erin Ramsey, and I grew up in upstate New York. My dad was a football player in High School, and was division champion boxer in the Army. I was never big enough, strong enough, fast enough, or good enough for him. When it was obvious that I would never be as tall or as strong as dad, he made sure I never had any siblings - said he didn't want to bring forth another 'weak seed' - and my mother went along with it. They were "good, honest, church-goin folk," and disowned me when they found out I was a mutant; called me a godless creature, an abomination and an affront to nature. I don't know what happened to them after - " he swallowed, it was still hard for him to say, "I was a student at Xavier's, and at Ms. Frost's for a bit. I got no other living relatives I know of, and I wasn't close to anyone else back east. The rest of the third class are the only family I've got. I don't like heights or large crowds, and I hate being the center of attention. I don't smoke, I really don't drink, and I don't like anchovies. I like classic rock, old movies, old coin-op video games, playing poker, and I'm a fiend for chocolate. I can't dance very well - as you saw last night - and I've had lessons... I am so far out of touch I don't know how to catch up or even if I want to. I'm a stranger here - and have no more in common with the third class than I do with anyone else." He paused to run his fingers through his hair, and when she did not speak, he continued.

"Magnus was just like the old man - he said I was weak, ineffectual, told me directly to avoid training simulations at the mansion. Apparently he changed after… became harder, stricter, more controlling - he doesn't handle loss well. I think the rest of the third class agreed back then, even though they said otherwise. Some still do - and I beat the hell out of all of them without raising a sweat. I saved Betsy and her brother from a spineless madman and Longshot's psycho ex-girlfriend, I've been to Asgard, on a Dyson Sphere, and to Limbo more than once. But I think they still see me as a weak link unless I'm paired up with Warlock, and I am terrified they're right..."

"My first crush was on Kitty - a cute girl who liked video games as much as I did, and who could build machines to run programs I wrote. The ones I was told were impossible to use. We even patented some of the software and ideas - her dad had connections. It was through her I met the X-men, the rest of the third class, and 'lock. I saw right away though that she only had eyes for Pete."

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "You asked if I had feelings for Rahne Sinclair - you should already know the answer to that one. She was the first girl I ever fell for. Kitty was a crush, but there was no doubt in my mind I was 100% prime time in love with that little Scottish girl with short hair and that thick accent. She was shy and proper and very demure - and I thought she was a princess. I could tell she had a hidden wild side, though. I guess she's not so shy now, and the wild side isn't so hidden. I couldn't watch her die, so I dove in front of a madman with a gun. She never even said thanks - last thing she said to me was not to do anything that stupid again… No one knew I got hit until later - I never got to tell her how I felt, and I died alone in the middle of a fight. Then… after Selene... The first time I saw her again she was ready to pop. Anything we had is gone."

He opened his eyes and began to pace. "Jubes said she can't turn me - that I taste different. I'm pretty sure it's because I still have some of the T-O virus in me. I don't know that I will ever be able to get rid of it - and that scares the cr*p outta me 'cause I could turn into something a lot worse. I don't even know what I am anymore. Human, mutant, living, zombie, monster - and none of the bigger brains on the island know either. All of the 'Risen' are different, and so far there are only 5 of us so there's no baseline. I feel like everyone is terrified of me and sees me as a pity case and-" Laura silenced him, placing a small finger over his lips.

"You are ranting. I do not feel pity." She maneuvered him over to the bed and pushed him down "Sit." she commanded. She pulled out his desk chair, and sat in as she faced him. "How much do you know about Logan ?"

"Apart from the metal in his body and his claws? He's short, furry, Canadian, and prolly older than dirt. He drinks like a fish, used to like those bad cigars, and is probably one of the toughest men on the planet. And he hits like a cement truck, I don't ever wanna face him on the mats again. He's an ex-soldier and an experienced killer, and I think he'd skin me if he caught us in my room with the door closed."

"Perhaps, if we were having intercourse."

"Right," he chuckled, as he blushed, "no danger of that happening then."

"Perhaps not tonight, but there is a high probability." Doug felt his face go as red as the shirt he was wearing _did she really just say that?_

"Uh - yeah... ANYWAY, he was part of some kind of government program I guess. He has done all kinds of black-ops stuff, and he was doing things for Cyclops that no one is supposed to know about. Pretty sure he's been married, and he's got at least one kid running around, a son I think."

"Akihiro. He is called Daken."

"Mongrel? Seriously? That's just cold... Did someone give him claws too?"

"He has bone claws, like Logan and myself. His have not been covered in metal."

"Wait - they're really real?"

"Yes. What else?"

"Well he and Scott seem to butt heads a lot, I think some of it has to do with a woman - Not Emma Frost though. I guess he was really close to Kitty, like a second dad. Actually, he seems to be close to a lot of younger women like that - I mean there was Kitty, and Rogue I think. Jubilee, you obviously, and I think another one of the fourth class…"

"Hisako. Armor. She was watching you spar with Elizabeth today, and will be taking Cecily's turns in the fields."

"Her? Wow, never would have figured that. He collects sidekicks like Batman - only not as pervy." When she looked at him questioningly, he shook his head. "Never mind, not important. What are you getting at anyway - are you his daughter too?'

"No. My birth mother was Dr. Sarah Kinney, a genetics expert, hired and assigned to create a viable clone of Wolverine. He was created in the Weapon X experiment, but was uncontrollable and escaped. The genetic samples of him that had been retained were damaged, and after 22 failures to create a male, the decision was made to make a female clone instead. A female embryo was successfully created, and Dr. Kinney was ordered to carry that embryo to term in her body by the Facility. That was where I was raised."

"Oh… f*ck" He said quietly.

"She tried to show me kindness and treat me as a human being, and she often read to me. But my training commenced almost immediately, that was where I learned Sun Tzu. I was exposed to high doses of radiation to activate my healing ability. That hurt a great deal. My claws were forcefully extracted and coated in Adamantium, which hurt even more. I was trained to never show compassion, or weakness, and follow orders completely. When it was decided I was ready I was sent out with my handler, Kimura."

"You make it sound like you were some kind of hired assassin."

"I was. I have been trained in several forms of close-quarters combat, demolitions, torture methodology, and in the use of firearms. My skills were hired out to the highest bidder A trigger scent was created, like a kind of pheromone in liquid form, for those targets I might not wish to kill. When I smell it, I will kill anyone covered in it. I - will - not - stop. When my mother tried to free me from the program, and destroy the other clones that had been made, she was fired. We destroyed where the Facility had trained me, but she had been covered in that scent. I thought we had escaped, but when I saw her, I - I killed her." Her voice sounded hollow to Doug, and her eyes were lifeless. When he tried to stand up, she stopped him. "Wait. There is more."

"I found my mother's relatives here in San Francisco, her sister Deborah and my cousin Megan. I lived with them for a brief time, but Kimura and the Facility found us - Deborah's boyfriend worked for them. I helped them escape to Canada, but I have not heard from them since; it is too dangerous. Kimura will destroy anyone close to me, and has tried more than once."

"I drifted for some time after that, and I did what was required to survive. In New York, I was a prostitute, living on the streets and in abandoned buildings. My size and youth were as useful as my healing ability - with proper clothing and cosmetics I could look as young as 12. Many will pay for a small girl - especially one they can beat or cut… men and women both."

"That's - that's sick. What - why would anyone do that?"

"Control, power, incest fantasies, sexual sadism, blood play," she paused, "because they can."

"How did you wind up at the mansion in New York?"

"I sought Logan out, and confronted him. He had received a letter from - from my mother. It was at Logan's insistence that I enroll at the school. The student body was considerably larger then."

"So that's where you met Keller?"

"Yes. I mistook confidence and arrogance for strength. I think he was what you would call my 'first crush' - a curious expression. He feared me, but he also desired me. He called me 'killer' and 'clone'. Later, in private, he called me 'whore' as well..." Her voice became halting, stilted, it was obviously hard to speak. "He wanted... he wanted to know… everything." She was clenching her hands, knuckles turning white. "Everything I had done - no matter how violent or depraved. He asked me to repeat them - all of them.." Doug was stunned, and could feel the bile rise in his throat.

She rose and stood before him. "You are repulsed."

"Yeah, its mess-" he stopped when he saw her turn to leave. He jumped from the bed and grabbed her hand, only mildly surprised when her claws popped out. "Wait, STOP! I know you can gut my like a fish, but stop for a second… please." She turned to face him, and her eyes were bright. "What was done to you was - was - I can't even think of any words to describe it. You were right, bad is not the word. I'm repulsed by what was done to you, what you had to endure, and people who get their rocks off molesting and cutting a small girl. But not by you…" He reached for her other wrist, and turned both hands palm up, careful to avoid the claws. She looked at him briefly and then retracted them, the wounds between her knuckles healing instantly. He could see the scars through the myriad bracelets and bangles she wore. He traced the tip of his thumb across one, and as he moved his thumb, he could see there were several - old and new. "Is that why…?"

"Partly. Sometimes I see their faces at night. I can remember every single person I have killed. People who only made the mistake of having rich enemies, and - the others... I was taught not to fear, not to feel - I am a tool to be used, a living weapon. Logan told me that I can choose my own life, my own destiny. I do not understand what I am to do, what I feel," she paused and closed her eyes. "But I understand pain. Miss Frost feels I am a danger to the others. She tried to send me away from the school in New York."

"Emma Frost is an evil, petty, stuck-up mind witch, and a hypocrite." Doug replied contemptuously. "She hides that behind skimpy clothes, store-bought tits, an elitist attitude, and a WASP-y New England accent. Her opinion doesn't mean a god*mn thing to me. You are not a weapon, or something to be used. You are a person, with thoughts and feelings and desires, and anyone who doesn't see that is a fool… You are not just some biological oddity, at least no more than any of the rest of us. I think you're beautiful and frightening and funny and hot and amazing and I can't believe I'm saying all of this…."

"Jubilee said that once. I am not - hot." Another pause. "You are right to be afraid, I am dangerous." she said, as a tear slowly leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Guess I have a thing for dangerous women, between you and Jubes…" his voice trailed off. He reached up to wipe the tear away with the tip of his thumb. "But please, don't cut yourself anymore. The next time you feel like you want to hurt yourself like that, talk to someone, please?"

"I am not… good… with words. It is hard to… express… myself."

"Then come talk to me." He placed a hand under her chin, and turned her face up towards him as he spoke. "Hey, look at me - words and communication are what I do. I'll help you - if you'll let me…"

She tilted her head slightly, giving him a questioning look. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I - because I can."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the Delay, but this chapter was a hard one to compose._

_Well that was certainly interesting,_ Emma thought after the last of Doug's old classmates departed. The evening's events would undoubtedly be fodder for discussion and gossip for quite a while, at least among the younger inhabitants of the island. Indeed, her Hellions - old and new - were having an animated discussion about Ramsey's outburst and his argument with Ms. Moonstar. While she did, as a general rule, avoid probing the minds of her students, she was certain that the opinion was divided among her charges.

She could see, however, that her one-time protégé was visibly upset. The aggressive, malicious Roulette also had issue with Mr. Ramsey's social life. She had been trying to reach out to the young girl and reconnect with her, but like all the 'Risen' Jennifer had been unresponsive to any of Emma's attempts. It pained Emma, because she saw Roulette as a younger sister or surrogate daughter. Hatred and Jealousy were radiating off the young girl, and she knew the young woman to be single-minded when angry. Jennifer Stavros was not one to let a grudge go, Emma would have to speak with her soon. She was broken from her thoughts by the equivalent of a mental tapping on her shoulder.

_em - you there?_

_yes, darling, what is it?_

_look at betsy _

Emma turned to look at Scott, then at Betsy. She saw that her fellow telepath had gone white, rubbing her temples with her thumbs as she held her head. "Elizabeth my dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Feedback. My god can't you feel it?!" She muttered. "Like a jackhammer in my head." Emma was about to give a caustic response when she noticed Roulette leave the room, and her mood brightened immediately. _curious. elizabeth, can you hear me?_

_dear god in heaven stop shouting in my skull, you arrogant b*tch!_

_temper, temper my dear. it would seem that we have a mild empathic link with some of the risen. you are particularly sensitive to mr. ramsey._

_i knew that you stupid bint!_

Emma turned to face Scott, "Mr Ramsey's emotional tirades are appearing to have a negative effect on more than just himself."

Scott nodded and brought a hand to his chin. He looked back at her and asked, "friday?"

"Friday." she replied.

"What about Friday," Hank asked. Magnus was looking at them curiously as well.

"Counseling - legal status or not," Scott replied.

"Gods yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed softly.

"I will speak with him in the morning," Magnus added. "He has refused to talk to Charles, perhaps he will with me."

"I let the professor," Scott said with obvious disdain, "on the island because there are so damn few of us left, but he's done with teaching as far as I'm concerned. Not after what he did to Dee."

"Do not be so quick to demonize or dismiss him Scott," Hank warned. "He still can provide academic legitimacy to any school that we wish to open. And before Emma says anything about the Massachusetts Academy, he's been doing it longer."

"A school, Hank? Are you serious? I don't think that's where we should be focusing our efforts."

"We have children here Scott, they need an education. Utopia may be a safe haven for mutants, but it is also a target, and it is not the whole world. They need the tools to deal with that world."

BREAK

Cessily Kincaid was in one of the larger rec rooms, tapping away at a data terminal and muttering to herself in frustration. "Security footage, security footage, where the h*ll is that video file?" she asked of no one in particular. Several other members of 'team red' were lounging about, chatting idly and watching sports highlights on ESPN, waiting for her to finish. Some patiently, some not. Emma's original students were welcomed with open arms by the newer squad of the same name. Rockslide especially was eager to welcome any and all to the island.

She could hear Sooraya and that Moroccan boy with the name she couldn't pronounce talking rapidly in Arabic, their voices low. Apparently, he was a Muslim too, but from the tone in her voice, she suspected he was probably a lapsed one. That petite, top-heavy blonde from Jersey, Roulette, was standing over her shoulder, trying to help her figure out where that damn data file was. The French redhead was sitting on the couch between Keller and Santo, playing with a deck of cards, constantly shuffling and re-cutting them. It didn't take a genius to figure out those two girls were interested in Doug Ramsey, they stared at him often enough when they were not just looking around in wonder at the island, especially the blonde. The tall girl with the tail, _seriously? she has a freaking tail?_ was talking haltingly with Warpath - apparently he had not been as big when they had been teammates back in the day, and she was commenting on his much larger physique. She was poking and prodding his muscles, making blunt comments.

"Wait - " a voice from over her shoulder sounded, "is that it?" Jen pointed at the screen, indicating a file from the previous week.

"Yes! Finally! Thanks Jen." Turning to the rest of the room she said, "You guys ready?"

"Aw c'mon Cess - the highlights from the Rangers game is coming up," Santo complained.

"Sports Center is always on, you whiney rock - this is more important. You KNOW the Rangers won, Logan wasn't grouchy today."

"Except the death glare he gave Ramsey," Santo said. "What's with him anyway, why doesn't he sit with anyone else?"

"Perhaps," James ventured, "you should ask him."

"And just how do we do that, Jimmy?" Jen said as she spun to face her former teammate. "He doesn't wanna talk to us."

"It is certain," the purple haired girl said, "that he does not wish to speak to you."

"He avoids all of us - and he gets special treatment from the senior staff - even Miss Frost," Julian said bitterly.

"You are wrong," The usually quiet girl with the cards spoke up. "We were chess pieces used by The White Queen and the Hellfire Club; he still sees Emma Frost as an enemy... Selene chose him to lead us here, so we could kill her while he slew his friend - and we very nearly succeeded. That weighs heavily on him. I fear he's having a harder time adjusting than we are." She stopped and looked directly at Roulette as the blonde sat on a neighboring couch. "You **know** why he avoids you..."

Jen was silent after that. Cessily knew that the original New Mutants and Hellions were rivals back in the day, but she never knew how deep it ran. She desperately wanted to know what the history behind Doug Ramsey and Jen Stavros was, but she refrained from asking, for now. Maybe the redhead - Mary, Marti, Marie - could tell her later.

"What is so important anyway, Cess?" Julian asked, "and what are THEY doing here?" he nodded at the two Japanese girls who had entered the room.

"You'll see, and Nori and 'Sako are here 'cause I asked 'em to come. Just in time girls - I'm gonna put it on the big screen."

"But the game-"

BREAK

"Someone is approaching the door."

"Who?"

"I am not certain. The scent is too faint. Wait - it is Jubilee." She looked up at him expectantly. Doug stood there for several seconds under her piercing gaze. Laura's face was a mask again, and he wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Oh! Right! The threshold thing…" he said suddenly. "Sorry Jubes - be right there!" He called in a louder tone. Walking over to the door to his quarters, he opened the door wide to see a mildly distraught-looking Jubilee. "Jubilation Lee - Enter freely and of your own will, and leave some of the happiness you bring." When he finished speaking, her face brightened immediately and she flashed that million-watt smile. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Impressive Brains, you said it all formal-like. Where'd you learn that, anyway?"

"Uh, well" he muttered as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda read up on Vampires after I started tutoring you in math. And - um - I re-read 'Dracula' when I was in medical."

"It's ok Brains. That crazy drunk Irishmen wasn't that far off - but I think you could have just said 'come in.' "

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't be. The way you said it means a lot. I can't even knock on your door unless I'm invited. But now…" She grinned wickedly and licked her lips.

"Oh, um….. Aren't you gonna come in?" He asked.

"I would if you'd move…" she said, folding her arms and quirking an eyebrow at him. Doug quickly moved aside to allow the young vampire entry. He closed the door behind her and turned to face the two girls. Jubilee was facing away from him, and was obscuring his vision of the much smaller Laura. They were speaking in hushed tones, but the soft music he always had playing in the background made it impossible for him to understand anything. Finally, she turned to him and removed her glasses. Her eyes were glowing brightly. "Doug" she said softly, "I need your help…"

BREAK

No one spoke for several minutes after the file had finished running. Even Julian Keller, who had been all but insufferable of late, was quiet. Cessily could just imagine what her friend was thinking; Logan had been livid with him over Laura, and took that aggression out on Doug. She didn't know all the details, but figured Julian had to have done something phenomenally stupid - even for him - for Laura to dump him. It explained why he was so disgusted with Doug Ramsey, as if looking like Josh was not enough. For all his bravado and sense of entitlement, Keller really did have a fragile ego. He saw it as being dumped by a girl for someone who looked like Josh, and that was messing with his head. But the physical resemblance was where it ended. Even though Josh still had the jock mentality, he would never have openly defied Wolverine. She didn't think anyone would fight that hard, especially not over those two girls. She looked around the room, to see that the reactions were varied.

The redhead had stopped shuffling, but was still holding her pack of cards. Taking a closer look, she realized it was a tarot deck, fitting considering the girl's name. She had a sad, wistful look on her face, like she had lost something. _Not Doug, surely, not with the rivalry she mentioned_.

While Tarot looked sad, Sharon was impassive, crouched on a chair as her tail twitched back and forth. Just like - well like a cat. She leaped from the chair and walked over to the couch where Jen was sitting. The blonde had drawn both legs up to her chest, and her chin was resting on her knees. Jen looked up at the tall girl with green eyes, and Sharon sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as the blonde wiped her eyes. _i didn't know there was anything going on there. if they were such rivals, then why is she so into doug, and why does he avoid her like the plague? _

Jetstream had a look of denial on his face, while Dust was as unreadable as ever. Hisako was sitting with Nori, and both were stunned. Cessily turned to the tall apache standing quietly in the background. "Did you know he was gonna do that?"

"I figured he wanted to talk to Doug - didn't know it would go that far."

"You don't part with those knives, ever," she countered. "Why?"

"It wasn't a fair fight."

"Is that ALL you gotta say Jim?" the dark-skinned boy next to Sooraya said, "Where the hell did he learn to do that? Cypher was never that fast before, and he was beating the stuffing out of that bag like it was personal. How long have you been coaching him?"

"Never had to, Harry," he responded as folded his arms and leaned against the bar. "Doug said his old man was a boxer back in the day, and taught him a few things when he was little. Said he wanted some bag time, and asked for a few pointers."

"When did you two get so chummy, Warpath," The Moroccon boy asked derisively.

"Don't be a dick, Harry. Nothing says I can't help him. Besides," he said with a grin, "he's pretty good."

"But he's a bookworm, he's not a fighter - "

"You are mistaken, he seems more than competent." Dust replied.

"Hah!" Keller snorted with obvious contempt. "So Logan let him win - it was a one off. He could never do that in the field." He didn't sound like he believed it.

"No," Hisako replied. "I said the same thing before. Logan does not let anyone win, and you know it. And it was not a 'one-off.' He beat Miss Braddock on the mats today, decisively. You were correct Cessily - I will take your shifts in the fields for two weeks starting Monday."

"What?" Santo asked.

"I bet Cess that Doug wouldn't beat Miss Braddock one-on-one, and that he didn't beat Logan; I lost. Glad I didn't go for higher stakes.."

"You forget, Harry" the redhead said as she addressed the Muslim boy, "after Doug led us here, he waded through most of the New Mutants, trying to kill Amara, and he beat their *ss*s... Miss Frost and The Professor were wrong..."

"Was he - was he hurt badly?" Jen asked in a small voice. Cessily turned to look up at Jim, as he was the only one who had been there. He shrugged.

"Doug spent a few days in medical, got a few new scars I imagine. He's damn lucky though, I think Logan hit a lung. It wasn't too serious, according to Jubilee."

Cessily watched Jen stand, and walk out of the room, moving quickly as she did, wiping at her eyes furiously. Sharon turned back to face the taller man, her eyes slits, the fur on her tail standing on end.

"Why?" She growled.

"She deserves what she gets, Shar," he responded. "She likes to play games, just like Empath did, and I'm done with her cr*p. Its about time she learns how to lose."

BREAK

"You want to do what?!" Doug asked, incredulous.

"Please Doug…" Jubilee said plaintively. "Transfusions from Logan only do so much."

"But what about from Laura, or that stuff you were drinking this morning?"

"Laura's blood doesn't match mine - it doesn't do much unless I drink it, and even then… Bottled animal blood, it's just - it doesn't – it's not enough. I can't get off the island tonight, and…" her voice trailed off. "I need to FEED… please…"

"What'll it do to me?"

"I told ya this morning - I can't turn ya. I can make the scars go away easy enough."

"I'm not sure, Jubes - "

"Don't make me beg." She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I - I will if you want-"

"Doug," Laura interrupted. "She needs our help."

"Our?"

"Yes - she needs to feed from both of us. Please do this, for me."

"For you?" he asked. He looked from Laura to Jubilee and back again. Realization hit him, and he felt his stomach drop. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt heartsick and nauseous all at once. "But of course," he said quietly. _so much for that, like i had any chance anyway._ "Alright," he said as he opened his eyes to look at Jubilee's eager face. "I'll do it. This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"The physical pain will be minimal" Laura responded.

"It's gonna feel soooooo good, Brains" Jubilee purred, as she rose, "Almost as good as sex…"

"We'll never know," he muttered. _not a good sale with your girlfriend in the room. least i don't have to worry about being let down easy. shoulda known - last night didn't mean anything... made an *ss outta myself tonight for nothing. _"I meant me," he said.

"So did I," the vampire said as she slowly stalked towards him, her fangs growing and her eyes glowing brightly. Doug gulped visibly, doubting the wisdom of his choice. While her vampiric charms would not work on him, a hungry vampire slowly stalking towards one is enough to frighten any man. Laura put a hand on her shoulder, though, to restrain her.

"No," she said to her friend, "Me first - it will give you some control. You risk exsanguinating him." Jubilee looked at her friend, and Doug was certain he saw disappointment on her face, until she smiled and nodded. She turned to walk behind Laura, and tilted her head to one side. They both locked eyes with Doug, and Jubilee brought her right hand around and under Laura's chin, while she brushed her long, thick black hair away with the other, sensuously and slowly licking her friend's neck. Laura's arms were covered in gooseflesh from the act, and there was a slight blush across her cheeks and over the neckline of her striped tank top. Jubilee bared her fangs and sank them into her neck.

Laura's reaction was instant. She fought to remain upright, and her left fist was clenched so hard that he was certain she was going to draw blood. Her legs were shaking - a tremble so slight almost no one else would have noticed, but for Doug it was like she was moaning in wanton abandon. He could see that her nipples had hardened as one hand drifted to the back of Jubilee's head, taking a fistful of the vampire's hair. In return, Jubilee snaked her arms around to rub and caress Laura through her shirt. It reminded him too much of last night, and he looked away.

After a few minutes of quiet suckling, Jubilee released the other young woman and moaned in obvious pleasure. Doug turned to see that she had cupped Laura's breasts as she nuzzled the shorter girl's neck. Her normally pale skin was just a little bit pinker, and they both had the flushed look of exertion. He could see that the bruise on Laura's neck and the puncture wounds were fading already, Laura's healing factor working its usual magic. Jubilee licked at the wounds, and they healed almost instantly. _whoa… didn't know she could do that._

"Ohhhhhhhh" Jubilee's voice shuddered, "f*ck that was good… Your turn, Brains…"

"Right.." he said, "Lets just get this over with…"

"You don't - " Laura started.

"Stop. Let's... let's just be done with it." he said.

Jubilee came around in front of Laura and pushed him toward the bed. "You need to be sitting for this one, Doug. You're too effin' tall."

"Even in those heels?"

"Hey - don't give me 'tude…" she teased.

"My blood - my 'tude," he countered, crossing his arms, "package deal."

Jubilee grinned, mischief, seduction, and pure evil all rolled into one. "Ooooohhhhhh - feisty. I like that." Next thing Doug knew, he was flat on his back with a very determined vampire sitting on his hips. She had his arms pinned over his head with one hand, and slowly pulled her zipper down past her navel with the other. The creamy white skin of her chest was exposed and it was pretty obvious she wasn't wearing a bra or anything else underneath. "I'm feisty too…" she purred as she ground her hips against him. "Mmmmmmmm… Oh yeah - someone's excited."

"Do not play with him, not now." Laura's voice came from across the room. Doug turned to look at her, but she was as inscrutable as ever.

"Oh poo," she pouted, " you're no fun…" Jubilee got off, pulling him into a sitting position at the end of the bed. Not that he could have resisted, anyway. A direct "descendant" of Dracula's line, he figured she could pull his arm out of the socket if she wanted.

"It will be hard for him."

"Oh it's hard already," she said over her shoulder. "Pretty sure it's for me though."

Doug tried not to let his frustration and embarrassment show, mentally chastising his body once again. Laura pulled the chair close to him as Jubilee knelt behind him on the bed, and watched as the vampire situated herself behind him. Laura took his hands in hers rubbing her thumbs across his knuckles, trying unsuccessfully to calm him. He pulled them from her grasp, and closed his eyes as Jubilee reached around to unbutton and remove his shirt. He felt her body press against his back as she tilted his head to one side, kissing and licking his neck. It felt like his whole body was freezing and on fire at the same time. Apparently, she had decided to pull the top half of her outfit off, because he could feel bare skin everywhere she touched. Laura reached for his hands again, and this time would not let him pull away.

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes, just as Jubilee's fangs sunk in.

_A note about ages. _

_In my continuity, the first five are the First Class, and all in their early-to-mid 30's._

The Second Class - the classic X-men I grew up with - were a mixture of teenagers, adults, and one vertically challenged Canadian gentleman who is almost 200 years old.

_The Third Class - the New Mutants - are all in their early to mid-20's. Doug Ramsey SHOULD be close to 24, but in actuality he is physically closer to his late teens. _

_The Fourth Class consist of the latest crop of adolescents and students, all are close to high school age, some are even younger.  
_

_Jubilee was turned just before her 18th birthday, but Laura's age is fluid, she will look like a teenager for decades.  
_

_Betsy Braddock has the mindset of a woman close to 40, but switching bodies with Kwannon (and then dying/coming back) have put her closer to the ages of the first class.  
_

_Magnus was reverted to a baby, and then allowed to grow to adulthood again - which only adds to his rage and frustration, he is in his late 40's, almost half what his age SHOULD be._

_The professor has aged very well, through a combination of good genetics NOT linked to his X-Gene, and occupying a cloned body courtesy of Shi'ar technology. He is in his late 50's.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"We really didn't need this tonight," Roberto DeCosta said as they walked toward the Brass Anchor.

"What do you mean 'we' Bobby? Ah didn't see you standin' up for Doug none." Sam Guthrie countered.

"Doug Ramsey never needed me or anyone else to stand up for him - and you know it."

"Then what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Look Sam, ever since Selene… people have been on edge. Doug was always one of us, and Fur Top never got over him getting' shot - none of us did. He's back now, but smarter and angrier than ever. Warlock and the science team say he's ok, so we gotta try and get him back on the team."

"I don't think he wants to be part of a team no more," Sam said, "leastways not this one…." After a moment he added "Not like he did when we were kids."

"He doesn't wanna partner up with 'lock anymore?"

"After what happened, I reckon not. And I don't think he needs to." Sam Grinned. "You saw him and Logan go at it. I hear tell Betsy's gonna take him under her wing."

"Don't even wanna go there, Sam. There's gonna be a lot o' bad blood about him, if there isn't already."

"You're crazy."

"Think about it, Sam. How many are askin' why only a few survived and no one else? Warpath's brother, YOUR brother, that idiot kid, Wing. Amara's boyfriend - the one she flipped her shit over. Darkstar. Jean-freaking-Grey. Hell, how about all the kids killed on the buses while we're talking about it."

"Who the hell was Wing?" Sam asked, confused.

"That kid with the crush on Kitty. He started school just before Pete came back, remember?" Before Sam could respond, Roberto continued. "Why are Doug and the rest the only ones who survived? One of the third class, and most of the original Hellions. I mean, what the hell made them so damn special?"

"Nothing, it was just how it happened. Ms. Frost couldn't even save all of her kids."

"You and I know that - but how many are gonna see it that way?"

"It was a combination of Magik, Warlock, and them bein' in the right place at the right time. What have you heard Bobby? Don't go lookin' for more trouble than we already got."

Bobby was quiet for several minutes after that. It wasn't until they were seated at the bar that he spoke again. "The usual, and don't be stingy."

The bartender shook her head and pulled out two bottles of a crappy local beer while she went to get the tequila. Jordan Jackson was a tall, willowy redhead with an infectious smile and one hell of a right cross, and Roberto flirted with her shamelessly. She took one look at the boys and just shook her head.

"Thank ya ma'am," Sam said as they picked up their glasses.

"Thanks JJ, and keep 'em comin,' Roberto said.

"Bad night? You two aren't here to start trouble again?"

"We don't start trouble ma'am," Sam replied as he washed the tequila down with his beer.

"We end it," Roberto said. The bartender rolled her eyes and went to take care of several Asian youths pretending to be tougher than they looked. He turned back to Sam and his smile faded. "The team's falling apart. We gotta hold it together, we're all we got."

"Bobby, Doug's been gone a while. Even I don't know how to talk to him no more."

"Bullshit Sam. You're the older brother he never had. 'Illyana's losin' it. She's - she's scary. She ain't been the same since her brother disappeared. I dunno if Amara is more afraid of Doug or Manny. Shan's pulling away, losing her leg did a number on her. And Rahne…"

"Rahne's a mess, but I hear tell Madrox and the rest are taking care of her in New York."

"Uh-huh - what happens when she comes back with her kid?" Roberto asked and took a swig from the bottle.

"We'll worry about that when it happens. What about the rest?"

"Huh?"

"You been rippin' on damn near everyone, What about me, and Dani?"

He took a deep breath, and another big swig of his beer. "Dani is overcompensating. Making up for losing her powers by trying to go all Rambo on us." Roberto leaned in closer, "she is still a shield-maid to the All-Father. When Asgard gets re-built, she may be called. They don't just give out winged horses for fun, you know."

"And me?"

"Easy. You're still tearing yourself up over Jay and Darkstar. When you and Sooraya are in the same room, it's like a damn tomb. Talk to the girl - maybe you two can get over all your guilt. You aren't responsible for what happened to your brother any more than she is. And Darkstar died because a mission went south."

"Anything else," Sam challenged.

"Yeah, you're still pining over your rockstar ex-girlfriend."

"You mean the one you didn't kiss?"

"Ouch." Roberto winced. "Ok, I deserved that. And before you ask - I'm a mess. Let's see," he said as ticked the points off on his fingers. "I Ran the Hellfire club, for a bit. I sold off dad's company after my folks died, and made a mint on all the crooked shit he did. I inadvertently stole one of my best friend's girls, and that relationship went to hell shortly after that. I'm crazy about the one girl who won't have a damn thing to do with me on downtime." He took another healthy swig and drained his beer. "I think the last time I was completely happy I was busting heads with Volstaag when we were scattered across the realms, fighting Loki.."

"Asgard's gone, man. Original and the one in Oklahoma. Way I hear it, most of 'em were reborn, and Loki came back as a hot chick."

_Female Loki… _Bobby shuddered at the thought. "No one's been the same since Doug died, Sam. We all went to shit without him. He was like the heart of the team."

"Why ya'll so concerned with the team anyway?" Roberto knew he HAD to be pissed, Sam's accent was getting thicker.

"Because we need Doug - and you know it!" He slammed his shot glass down. "He saved Betsy and all of us from Mojo. How many times did he pull us all together or save our asses? You **know** that's why Magnus turned bad again." He pointed an accusing finger at Sam. "He lost one of his kids, and then Illyana killed the man who did it. He couldn't even get closure, it was like Magnus lost his wife and kid all over again. We went tearing off with Cable after Doug died, and did things **I **sure as hell ain't proud of. Third class is a family, but we ain't nothing without Doug."

"Then why the hell didn't you man up tonight? Ya'll let Dani push him away, over a couple of girls."

"Because Jubilee is a monster, Sam. She's gotten the shaft a lot, but she's a vampire now."

"So ya want him back with Rahne? You know that'll never happen. Even if she does come back to the island, too much has changed."

"No Sam, I don't want him getting hurt. Sooner or later Jubilee will burn him or turn him. You grew up going to church, don't tell me you don't feel the same."

"Ah don't know **what** I think no more. We ain't none of us clean, Bobby. Who are we to judge?" They both paused to down the next round. "An' I ain't sure she CAN turn him…"

"Either way - we're his friends. We gotta do something. He's just gonna get his heart broke all over again."

"He stood up to Logan - ain't nothing we can say will change his mind," Sam took another swig of his beer.

"So we just sit back and watch him get hurt? That's bullshit Sam!"

"I think he earned the right to make his own choices. We just gotta be there if it falls apart."

"You mean **when** it falls apart." Roberto took another swig of his beer and stared at the mirror behind him, lost in thought. He noticed a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye. Looking more closely, he recognized the reflection of someone sitting off to the side, nursing a bottle of Yukon Jack. "Hey Sam," he nudged his old friend and motioned to the image in the mirror behind the bar.

"Ah saw him when we came in," Sam said as he drained his bottle.

"Think Logan's here to babysit us?"

"Nah - if he were he would have made it obvious. He's been jawin' with that friend of his."

"Which one?" Roberto risked a look over his shoulder and saw that Logan was seated alone in a corner where he had a clear view of all exits, pointedly ignoring the two young men at the bar. He wore the same khaki cargo pants so many on the island seemed to favor and a faded plaid flannel shirt that looked older than the professor. Every so often he took a healthy sip of his drink, the bottle beside him already half empty. "I don't see anyone."

"He went up to take a leak a few minutes ago and scout out those loud mouth fools at the end of the bar."

"Who?"

"The boys in matching leather coats by the pool tables."

"The wannabe bikers? I saw 'em. Surprised JJ hasn't said something to us yet."

Sam sighed. "We ain't the bouncers around here, Bobby. Scott and the others will have our hides if we get into another fight. YOU especially."

"I know that… I meant who is Logan waiting for?"

"His new buddy. You know - the one with the old mustang."

Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in, but for the life of him Roberto DaCosta could NOT think of who Sam was talking about. He sat back and took another swig of his beer, then snapped his fingers and grinned as he finished it off. "Oh yeah - I know the one. The one who says you should just give up and join the force," he said with a grin.

Sam grumbled something into his beer that Roberto did not understand, but he suspected Sam's mother would wash her eldest son's mouth out with Lye soap if she heard it.

Roberto saw JJ work her way back down the bar. "Say, why so grumpy you two?"

"Long story," Sam replied

BREAK

Steve was working through his frustrations in one of the target ranges in the New Jersey field office when his earpiece chimed. He emptied his magazine into the man-shaped silhouette at 25 meters, and placed it on the table in front of him. "What is it?" He asked, toggling his earpiece.

"Short Cap is on the line Boss - says he needs to talk."

"Patch him through, Ms. Lewis."

"No can do Boss. He said he needed to talk to you face to face."

"Damn," _this can't be good. _"Alright, tell him I will contact him in-" he checked his watch, "ten minutes."

"Will do Boss." His earpiece went dead for a few seconds while she switched over to a secure frequency to relay the message. "OK Boss, I've got him set up on the encrypted line in your office."

"Thank you, Ms. Lewis." Steve cleared the chamber and shouldered his weapon. Ten minutes later Steve walked into his office suite to see his new secretary and personal assistant leaning against his desk, arms folded and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"You were down at the range, weren't you," she accused. "Don't try to deny it. I put that box on your desk when it got here after lunch." She hopped up on the side of the desk and turned to face him. Her dark blue skirt rode up to show off her toned, pale legs. She looked like one of the USO girls from his bond tours years ago. "You know the director of the Smithsonian is going to lose it when he finds out?"

"He'll live," Steve responded as he came into the room. "Besides, it's my gun."

"I thought it was property of the US Army or the SSR?"

Steve smiled as he sat behind the desk. "By that logic my Shield belongs to Stark Industries, Solutions, Resilient, whatever the hell Tony's calling it these days." He saw her drag her teeth over her lower lip, and brush her long, thick, dark hair over one shoulder. "Are you alright Ms. Lewis?"

"Um, yeah. Isn't it short Cap's now, part of the armor and the persona?" She leaned in close and placed a finger on his chest. "And I thought you didn't curse."

"It's on extended loan until I am done here, Ms. Lewis. The gun, my original armor, my old USO costume, Lorraine, and that shield are mine. I went through all of that with Congress years ago." He paused. "And who says I don't curse? I **was** in the Army."

"Lorraine?"

"My bike. A '43 Harley with some of Howard's toys built in. Only one survived the war."

"But why did you name it Lorraine?"

Steve leaned back and rubbed his eyes, and he could feel the tips of his ears getting warm. "It was Howard's idea of being funny," he grumbled.

"Now this sounds like a story. Drinks later?"

"SHIELD has a strict policy about fraternization, Ms. Lewis."

"Good thing I'm a civilian contractor then, isn't it?" She winked and hopped off his desk, then slowly walked to the door of his inner office. She paused to look over her shoulder and brush her hair over her ear. "Just think about it, Boss. I think you're about to get some bad news."

"File your paperwork for our friends in San Francisco, Ms. Lewis," he said with a grin as she walked out of the room.

_'is she flirting with - me? that's insane!' _He took a deep breath._ 'get a grip, rogers!'_

After the inner door to his office closed he activated all of the security protocols and turned to the data terminal with two-way video capability. He toggled open the connection to see his old friend, fellow soldier out of time, and the man currently carrying the shield he had for years.

"Hey Bucky, what's up?

"Hey Steve. How's it feel being the boss and running things?"

"Honestly? I'd rather be doing USO tours with a bunch of showgirls."

"Wouldn't we all," Bucky grinned. He knew full well that those girls made Steve nervous. "Look - I've got news you're not gonna like."

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What is it?"

"Summers is running a hit squad, based out of somewhere in the Rockies."

"You're crazy. He's got his hands full with the island and the fallout from Neverland."

"I know he's a friend of yours, but he's got a team together."

"He has lots of teams together, and they've helped solve a few of our problems. Ever since Wanda…" Steve didn't have to go any farther, Bucky was fully briefed on what Wanda Maximoff had done, and was capable of.

"So he gets to run your black ops squads now? That's a damn fool idea."

"Scott isn't a killer, Bucky. You know that."

"People change, Steve," Bucky sighed. "You and I are living proof of that. Look - he's got Lucky Jim heading up a squad of hitters."

"Howlett? They've been teammates and friends for over a decade, that doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Yeah well it's Jim, his daughter, clone, whatever,"

"That still doesn't prove anything." Steve had personal experience with the girl a few years previous. She was every bit as dangerous as Logan (or whatever he called himself these days), in the body of a teenage girl.

"He's also got Braddock-"

"Bri?" Steve asked, confused.

"No, the sister."

"The tall one with the…" he motioned his hands as if tracing the curves on a pinup, like he had seen Bucky do more than once in the forests of Europe so many years ago.

"Yeah. Purple hair, a sword fetish, and a hate on for the Hand."

"Who else?"

"Wilson."

Steve's eyes DID go wide at that. Wilson was a maniac. A loose cannon as effective as he was irritating, who sold his skills to random people for obscene amounts of money. And as his new aide so eloquently described - thoroughly batshit nuts. "Wade Wilson… I can't believe Scott lets him anywhere near children."

"Yeah well, he does. Apparently he's welcome on the island. And before you ask, I think he's like Jim - I don't think he can be killed, or gagged," Bucky added with a grin.

"Wonderful," Steve muttered. "Who else?"

"Worthington. Apparently he has a mean streak, and he goes back with Summers. And that irritating wannabe French prick. You know - the gun nut?"

"Trenchcoat, balaclava, and sounds like someone from a Monty Python convention?" Steve offered

"Yeah. Wait - how do **you** know Monty Python?"

Steve shook his head. "You're as bad as the rest, Bucky. I'm old - not dead. I happen to like odd, dry humor. But he does sound like someone trying to do a really bad John Cleese impersonation." Sobering, he continued. "How sure are you about this intel?"

"Sure enough Steve. You don't put those kinds of people together to teach the kids hand-to-hand. He's got hitters out there, and they're effective."

"You admire them?"

"Maybe a little. Most of their targets have been anti-mutant whack-jobs and sympathizers. Financiers for the Friends of Humanity, an orator for the Sapien League. And whoever is leading what's left of the purifiers." He saw Bucky reach off screen for something and bring a mug to his lips. "Bad people. But they're civilians, mostly Americans. I know that bothers you."

"No one has the right to kill US citizens, Bucky.

"Unless it's us, right?" Bucky quirked an eyebrow over his domino mask.

"That's - it's not-"

"Save it Steve. We've known each other too long to try and be naïve. Summers and his people have been screwed for decades, by the press, the government, and just about everyone else. It's not hard to see why they would want to push back, but Summers is going so far off the reservation…" Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Up to now they've been hitting the bad guys, credible threats to mutants, their families, and their supporters, but it's only a matter of time before it gets out in the press. If you let me and Tash run as a solo team, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"I know it's what you think you do best, but I can't let people just run black bag jobs on US soil - that includes you and the widow."

"Legalities and lines, Steve. How much crap did we do in the war that will never be declassified?"

"That was a war."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Bucky paused. "But if we don't do something, then the next war will make your little spat with Stark look like a joke. You two were fighting over a principle because a mission went south - and it got you shot by that big lunk and your ex-girlfriend on the steps of Capitol Hill."

Steve winced at that. He knew Sharon Carter had been turned, that it wasn't really her fault. She had been broken by Crossbones, unmade, compromised, and sent after him as a sleeper agent. It was brilliant, really. She was the perfect weapon, the one he would never suspect. He didn't blame her for that, but it had destroyed any kind of relationship he'd had with Peggy's grandniece. He thanked Bucky and closed the connection. "Damnit Scott," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Who is doing what boss?" a voice asked. Steve opened his eyes to see his Assistant looking at him worriedly, holding her data tablet to her chest.

"You studied political science, didn't you Ms. Lewis?"

"Yeah," she said. "Got my degree in Poly-Sci from Culver two years ago. Why?"

"What is your take on Utopia Island?"

"The Mutant Stronghold in the bay? I do not have any official position on that issue at this time."

"Don't give me any of that crap Ms. Lewis - I asked what you think."

"I think it's a political minefield for everyone on the hill. This country was all but a police state when Osborne was in your chair. We even had our very own concentration camps for Mutants. It's not a surprise that Summers built a safe haven for them to run to. Osborne was content to leave the island because it was too politically dangerous for him to act on it, but he wasn't going to let it go. I think that's part of why he went after Thor's people in Broxton."

"There's a 'but' in there Ms. Lewis."

"But now Osborne is in an insane asylum." She something muttered under her breath that sounded a lot like 'bastard got off light.'

"What was that, Ms. Lewis," Steve asked.

"Nothing, boss. Anyway, Osborne is gone and you are running things until the council finds a replacement. Utopia is a man-mad island in the middle of the bay, and well within the twelve mile limit. It's not blocking any shipping lanes, but there are some pretty good arguments that it should be under federal jurisdiction. There are people on both sides of the hill arguing it is a secessionist state that needs to be brought to bear. There is no government oversight, or any kind of supervision. You're getting pressured, aren't you?"

"From all sides, Ms. Lewis, The Council wants it for a forward SHIELD base. The Hawks on the hill want it to be a US territory, and that idiot in the Governor's mansion wants all of their new and green tech to bail the state out of its financial crisis."

"And all they need is the suggestion of something going on, so they can order you in - guns blazing," She asked. "Right?"

"I knew Osborne's reviews on you were full of shit."

Darcy blushed at the compliment, but then he figured her curiosity got the best of her. "What did that old perv say, anyway?"

"He said," Steve responded, "and I quote "Ms. Lewis is a stuck-up, frigid, liberal bitch who should learn her place. She was not hired to think, she was hired for…" Steve paused, and actually did blush.

"Lemme guess - my impressive rack, right?" Darcy Lewis challenged.

Steve DID turn red at that

"It's ok boss. I've been getting looks and comments since high school. But if you go storming on to that island, it will be a bloodbath all the way around." She came in and set the tablet down on his desk, then leaned forward, bracing her hands on it.

"The Avengers, the REAL ones, and the mutants have a lot of ties and mutual friends." She nodded to the picture on the wall behind him, one of Steve and Scott together after he had given Scott his Presidential Medal of Freedom. "Dr. McCoy has been on both teams, and he's dating your opposite number on the Peak. Danvers was a guest at the mansion after she got hurt, and has been a friend to them for a while. You put that smelly midget on your strike team, and I KNOW you two go way back. Stark and Worthington were in prep school together, and still play monopoly with real buildings. Magneto and one of their mad scientists hate Nazi's almost as much as you do, and Namor lives in their basement."

"You probably would make one hell of an analyst," he said after a moment.

"Thanks boss," she smiled. "So, about that drink?"

There were probably at least a thousand reasons why he shouldn't, but Steve couldn't think of a single one. "Okay."

BREAK

Sunday morning Logan was in the bowels of one of the Graymalkin buildings, using a welding torch on his _new_ bike when he noticed one of his 'twins' trying to sneak in. She was trying to mask her scent as much as possible, and walking toe-heel to soften her footfalls - just like he taught her. As she drew closer, he could detect another scent all over her - a male.

"Dude," she asked, "what is **that**?"

"This, darlin, is a bike."

"It **was** a bike, like fifty bazillion years ago." He could just imagine her eyes rolling behind her glasses. "Now it looks like a squeeze ball for Magneto or Rockslide."

He turned to face her, and saw the zipper of her jumpsuit pulled below her navel. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, which pushed them up and forward. "Cover yourself girl," he grumbled as he shook his head. He turned back to the bike, welding new pieces onto the front fork while he heard the sound of her zipper being pulled up.

"Sorry" she mumbled. If it were possible for her to blush anymore he was sure her cheeks would be the same color as her glasses. "So," she asked. "Where the Fu-"

"Watch your cussin!" He interjected.

"Where the - fudge," she emphasized, "did you get a monster ride like that?"

"The Brazilian."

"Huh?"

"Bobby DaCosta - kid won 'em playin' pool. He and Gutrie dropped 'em off early this morning." He gestured to the burnt, rusted hulks of bikes next to the behemoth he was working on. "Got in a high-stakes pool game with punks who thought they had connections to the hand."

Jubilee whistled a long, low note. "Damn - and you didn't kill 'em all?"

"HA! They're mouthy punks - genuine imitation wannabe badasses. Prolly watched too many samurai and Jap gangster movies growin' up. Guthrie told 'em to back down and they folded."

"Last time those two fought with bikers - they kicked major-"

He coughed loudly

"-butt." she continued.

"If they were hooked up with the Hand," Logan continued, "Summers and I would have sent a message."

"Like you did in Madripoor with Betsy and the Widow?" She offered. She perched her glasses high on her head, and he saw her eyes go wide. "THAT's why Betts was there!"

"You're damn right. San Fran's been good to us, a lot better than New York ever was. But Madripoor is MY island - it's got enough problems without black magic ninjas running around."

"Wow… Hey, why are you wearing welding glasses anyway?"

Logan finished welding the piece he had carved onto the front fork, then turned back to her. "'cause white hot metal in your eyes hurts like a bitch."

"Oh. Logan - James?" she asked, hesitantly.

He knew it was serious if she called him that, instead of that pet name she had given him all those years ago. He turned off the torch and took off his welding glasses. Turning to look at her she looked like a scared teenager, come to confess about wrecking the car and terrified of his reaction. "What is it girl?"

She was fidgeting, shifting her weight from one foot to another and refused to look at him directly. "I think - I think I screwed up."

"What did you do now girl?" he dreaded the answer.

"I - well, I was with Doug Saturday night and…"

"I know, I can still smell him on ya."

"It's not like that - I mean - I didn't sleep with him or nothing, not yet anyway…"

"Then what the he-" he stopped. Logan could feel his blood run cold. "Damnit Jubilee - you promised, you swore you would never do that, that it would never happen!"

"I know!" she said, red trails leaking from her eyes.

"If anyone finds out - you'll be in a cage forever. If he turns… I love you like my own, but if he turns I'll put you both down. I won't have a choice. Why?"

"I don't know, I was so pissed off at Dani I coulda broke her in half."

"What did she do this time?"

"Meddling little bitch had the balls to try and tell Doug I ain't right for him, like she knows best. She want's it all to be like it was before - like I don't!? She tried to go all high-and-mighty on him, and he shot her down. Told her where to get off and drew her a map."

"That ain't all. Lemme hear it from you now. Before we get to that, what about the transfusions I been givin' ya?"

"It ain't the same - I gotta **feed**. Gotta take it from someone fresh, today's the first day in months I ain't been dying of thirst. Just thinking about it - damn…!" She shuddered and closed her eyes. Tossing her head back, her glasses fell to the floor as she purred and licked her lips. She was running her hands down her sides, and Logan had to avert his gaze when he saw her nipples get hard through her jumpsuit.

"Jeez girl - I don't need to see that." He clapped his hands together in front of her face, and her eyes shot open, still glassy and glowing faintly. "HEY! FOCUS! Now what the hell did you do to Moonstar?"

"I had a little private talk with her, maybe she'll get the message now." Jubilee gave him a wicked grin. "I didn't mean to, but when I saw him after I just… You KNOW what it's like - you felt it for a while. I'm a hunter now, and either I fight, I feed, or... I had to get away from Moonstar or I would have ripped her head off, and I am **not** gonna spread my legs for just anyone. Hell, I ain't even been with a guy like that! Any other guy I could lure to me, but it's not like that with Doug. I didn't put the zap on him or nothing 'cause I can't. He came willingly, 'cause I asked for his help, and I can't turn him."

"You like to think that - but how do you know?"

"Because I know - okay? I thought he was like Northstar until he asked me an' Laura out. I know I can't turn him 'cause he tastes - different. Just like you." After a moment she added, softly "and Laura."

"Laura? What does she have - aw hell, what you two been getting up to?"

"Laura's my... It started sometime after I - well after. It just sorta happened. Dunno if she's rebounding, but I don't think so... We can be together and not hold back, and after… she's - I - she's special, ya know?"

"And what about Ramsey?"

"Brains is... he's… I like him - a lot. More'n Jono. He's the only guy who doesn't flinch or look at me funny, and he ain't scared. He's smart and sexy and funny and he believed in me when none of you did. He smells good and tastes better and I don't like it when he's not around."

"Then he's a damned fool, and you're just damned. You marked him, didn't you?"

"I had to! Some redhead vamp-bitch was trying to put the moves on him, and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"What are you talking about?"

"You **know** I ain't the only one left in Cali. Some clubs even cater to us. Where the hell do you think I got that bottled crap?"

"Which one was it?"

"Not important now, Doug's **mine**," she growled, her eyes flashing red. "No one else can even look at him funny without asking me."

"Does he know that? He ain't like your rollerblades or your coat. What about what he wants? I know you girl. You don't like sharing your toys. You got a possessive streak a mile wide." He pointed at her. "I've seen the looks you give Emma's old kid, that blonde chasing him. Watcha gonna do if he gets tired of running? What about when Rahne shows up? They had something going on - what'll ya do if that starts up again?"

"It won't - he told Dani he didn't want her no more - something about her getting knocked up by a werewolf from Asgard and molesting one of her kids."

"Foley… yeah. Fuck…" he muttered. "You can't do anything small, can ya girl? What does Laura have to say about all this?"

"She asked if we could share him, if that was _allowed_." She actually made finger quotes for that word.

"Well," Logan leaned back on the work table, arms crossed with contempt, "sounds like you got it all figured out. You fell for a mortal - what ya gonna do when he gets old, and you can't turn him?"

"Even if I live that long, I won't have to worry about it…"

"How's that?"

"He's all tore up inside - almost as bad as Laura." When he didn't say anything she continued. "He thinks we're playing games with him."

"Aren't you? What was Saturday all about?"

Jubilee turned away from him then, closing her eyes tightly to try and stem the fresh flow of red tears. She wiped at the red trails on her face with her fingertips, then licked the blood from them. "No," she said softly as she turned to him. "I'm not. I tease him a little, but I want him."

"More'n just a little - you sure he knows all that?"

"I dunno…" She turned away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"Well you better try and figure it out. Kid's stronger than most will give him credit for, and he grew a pair that barely fit on the island. But he ain't in a good place - even a blind man can see that." Logan walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jubilee met his gaze. "Don't play games with him because you can. I don't care who it is - even I won't forgive you for breaking a guy like that."

_Author's note:_

_Sorry about the delay. Holidays and the end of the year have made my work schedule more than just a little crazy. Unfortunately, added to all of that is the fact that I lost my 'bible' for this fanfic. All of my handwritten notes, ideas, bios on characters Major and minor, dialogue samples. Its all gone. SO I am re-writing it all from scratch. This also means the chapters will be slow-coming depending on work and what I have to do to get the creative juices flowing. I also have a new beta, saichick-Anna-Erishkigal, and she is a life saver. Btw - be sure to read her magnum opus fanfic "Man Out of Time." At the end you will want your very own squishy.  
_


End file.
